


Necesidad

by Azarini4



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: BL, M/M, Necrofilia, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4
Summary: Wen Ning sabia el odio constante que recibía su maestro de las demás sectas, pero este siempre se mostraba indiferente ante esto, pero siempre hay límite para todo. Sin embargo, las personas no siempre necesitan desquitarse con la agresión.Lo único que actualmente recibía era odio constante, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recibió una muestra de afecto?, No lo sabía pero sabía que lo necesitaba...y pronto.Wen Ning(seme) x Wei Ying(uke)
Relationships: Wen Ning/ Wei Wuxian, Wen Ning/ Wei Ying
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Primer orden sin lógica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NingXian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NingXian).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-Wen Ning, bésame...  
  
  


La situación era bastante extraña, el Maestro Wei había estado actuando raro desde hace unos días, aislándose más de lo normal. Temía que la energía resentida lo estuviera consumiendo como predijo el segundo Maestro Lan; o si los comentarios de las otras sectas finalmente lo estaban afectando. No importa cual de las dos opciones fuera, no podía evitar preocuparme.

Con el único que se comportaba como siempre, era con A_Yuan, que aún en su alegría e ingenuidad típica de un niño, no notaba los diferentes cambios de personalidad del Maestro Wei.

No podía evitar sentirme culpable por haberle arrancado la comodidad que tenía en la secta Yunmeng Jiang, y aunque él me dice constantemente que fue él quien decidió esto, aún así no podía evitar tener este sentimiento.

Estoy seguro que su actitud había empezado a cambiar constantemente desde el encuentro con la Joven y el Líder Jiang. Después de su platica en la que no pude participar, pude lograr distinguir nostalgia, felicidad y tristeza en su rostro mientras volvíamos a los Túmulos Funerarios.

" _Realmente lo siento, Maestro Wei_ ".

Su aislamiento se hizo cada vez más notorio; todos lo empezamos a notar pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo. Mi hermana intentaba hacerlo salir, mandándonos a comprar varias cosas, pero cada vez se negaba más seguido.

Está mañana fue diferente, el Maestro Wei accedió a salir después de una gran insistencia de mi hermana y apoyada con el pequeño A_Yuan; pero aunque por fin había salido, su actitud depresiva no se había ido. Esperaba que pudiera desaparecer esa actitud al distraerlo con otras cosas.

No supe en que momento me distraje, pero lo perdí de vista; no lograba verlo en la gran multitud y no pude evitar preocuparme.

Lo busque en todas las partes, intentando no usar mi gran fuerza para apartar a las personas. Hasta que por fin pude divisar a una persona de túnicas negras y rojas.

" _Te encontré"._

El Maestro Wei caminaba a paso lento con la cabeza cabizbaja, al parecer a ningún destino en particular. Cuando me acerqué y tomé de uno de sus hombros, sentí cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, y al levantar su rostro, pude observar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

" _¿Qué había sucedido?"._

-¿Maestro Wei, se encuentra bien?

-S_sí, deberíamos volver ya.-No me permitió opinar, y se adelantó a paso rápido.

En el camino pude observar cómo me observaba constantemente, y retiraba su vista cuando veía que lo descubría, todo esto mientras aún mantenía el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Inmediatamente cuando llegamos se volvió a aislar, sólo saludando formalmente a todos en el transcurso.

Como de costumbre, mi hermana me envío a llevarle la comida al interior de la cueva, que en este momento se encontraba demasiado oscura. Todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de talismanes, y objetos de los cuales no sabía su función. En lo profundo pude admirar su figura, aunque no pude observar sus acciones al sólo tener vista de su espalda.

-Maestro Wei.

Pude observar cómo se sorprendió, para inmediatamente recuperar la compostura; y seguir con su trabajo sin voltear a verme.

-¿Qué sucede, Wen Ning?

-Vine a traerle la cena.

-Gracias, puedes dejarla por ahí.

Hice lo que me pidió, colocando la comida en un lugar que pareciera más o menos limpio. Pero cuando iba a retirarme fui detenido por su llamado.

-Wen Ning.

-¿Sí, Maestro Wei?

Volteó a verme para después acercarse cada vez más a mí, mientras mantenía una expresión sería en su rostro. Sólo habló después de que se encontrará justo enfrente mío.

-Wen Ning...

-Maestro Wei, ¿Qué sucede?

-...Puedo confiar en ti ¿Verdad?

Me desconcerté por su pregunta y su mirada casi suplicante, no pude evitar preocuparme un poco, pero sólo respondí sinceramente.

-Puede confiar en mí.

El Maestro Wei no se movió por un momento después de mi respuesta, para sorpresivamente volver a desconcertarme cuando posicionó sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, rodeándolo. Por inercia su cuerpo se acercó al mío, y su rostro estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca...

-Maestro Wei...¿Qué está...?

Intenté alejar un poco mi cara, evitando su mirada, pero era inútil mientras él me tenía atrapado, aunque tuviera una increíble fuerza que sin duda podría ayudarme a escapar de sus brazos fácilmente, no me atrevía a separarlo temiendo ser reprendido.

Sólo me observó seriamente por unos cortos minutos, en los que pude ver como sus labios se entreabrían en repetidas ocasiones, pareciendo querer decirme algo.

" _¿Qué tal malo puede ser, para que no lo pueda decir fácilmente?"._

-Maestro Wei...

Observé como sus labios se convirtieron en una línea recta, para después tragar saliva. Parecía decidido a hablar.

-Wen Ning, Bésame...

Hubo un gran silencio después de sus palabras, en donde sólo nos miramos; él con una cara decidida, pero muy contraria a sus brazos que parecían temblar levemente, y yo, que lo único que pude hacer fue abrir mis ojos lo más posible, que si no fuera por mi condición actual, seguramente tendría el rostro lleno de confusión; _"Creo que mis oídos están empezando a fallar"_.

-M_maestro, ¿A qué se refiere?

-Bésame.

-Maestro Wei, tiene que estar bromeando, yo...yo no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?, dijiste que podía confiar en ti.

-Sí...pero...

-Wen Ning, es una orden.

No pude responderle, me había comprometido a obedecerlo sin importar lo que fuera. Pero nunca llego a mi mente una orden como esa.

Observé cómo acercaba su cara cada vez más hacia mí, lo único que pude hacer fue sentir su cuerpo chocando por completo con el mío, y ver como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, para finalmente sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

No sabía cuál era el objetivo atrás de su repentina acción y no podía pensar en alguna respuesta lógica. Sólo pude sentir cómo sus manos, antes en mi cuello, bajaban lentamente a las mías, que no había movido desde que todo esto empezó. Las agarró con firmeza y las dirigió hacia su cintura, obligándome a rodearlo con ellas; no me atreví a ir en contra de sus acciones y las mantuve ahí, sin moverlas y sin presionar de más.

Podía sentir sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos, mientras que sus manos volvían a su primera posición, detrás de mi cuello; siendo rodeado con más firmeza que antes. Hasta que decidió separarse.

-Wen Ning, dije que me besaras.

Tarde un poco en comprender sus palabras, " _¿No nos estábamos besando, ya?"_ Pero no era así, él me estaba besando a mí, yo no había movido mis labios en ningún momento, seguramente para él sería como haber besado a una pared, tal vez incluso rechazado.

-Yo...lo siento maestro.

-Hazlo bien, esta vez.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a unir nuestros labios, sólo que está vez, aún con un poco de inseguridad, moví mis labios hacia los suyos intentando imitar sus movimientos. Nunca había besado antes, y mi única solución era esa, imitarlo; él maestro parecía más seguro, incluso el leve temblor en sus brazos había desaparecido.

_"El maestro Wei debe tener mucha experiencia"_

En algún punto del beso, logre percibir como empezaba a adentrar su lengua en mi boca. No pude evitar sorprenderme, sabía que al convertirme en un cadáver feroz, muchas de las sensaciones que tengan que ver con el tacto nunca las volvería a sentir, así que no podía describir la sensación.

Intentando seguirle el paso, lo imité e igualmente adentre la mía en su boca. Esperaba estar haciéndolo bien. Confiaba en que podía aprender rápido.

Con el paso del tiempo, percibí cómo el maestro empezaba a colgarse de mi cuello, y cómo sus brazos intentaban acercarme más de lo que era posible. También vi cómo sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, algo que con el tiempo se volvía más claro, al igual que los ligeros jadeos que salían en medio del beso.

Sólo después de unos largos minutos terminó el beso, estaba seguro de que no había cambios en mi rostro, muy al contrario del maestro, que inmediatamente al separarnos apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, sí podía escuchar los constantes jadeos que salían de sus labios. Y una frase casi inaudible acompañándolos, _"No es lo mismo"._

-¿Maestro Wei?-Fue lo único que dije, apreté mi agarre en su cintura temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiera caer.

-Wen Ning...llévame a la cama.

Inmediatamente después de recibir su orden, lo cargué y lo lleve a la "cama"; parecía bastante cansado, y las grandes ojeras que lo acompañaban no ayudaban a demostrar lo contrario, él ya parecía cansado antes de los eventos anteriores, al parecer el beso le quitó sus ultimas fuerzas restantes.

Lo arropé lo mejor que pude, y al momento de retirarme, fui detenido nuevamente por su voz.

-Wen Ning.

-¿Sí, Maestro Wei?

-Acuéstate a mi lado.

-...

-...

-Está bien...

Obedecí sus aún incomprensibles órdenes e intente recostarme a su lado. La "cama" no era particularmente extensa, por lo cual nuestros cuerpos se encontraban muy juntos, al instante de acomodarme mejor, el Maestro Wei me rodeó con sus brazos, uniéndonos en un brazo, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Yo no dije nada, ni lo retiré.

-Wen Ning.-Me llamó, elevando su vista hacia mi rostro.

-¿Sí, Maestro?

-El beso...¿Qué te pareció?

-...Yo...no se que opinar.-Evité un poco su mirada, observando hacía otro lado.-Lo siento...-Él negó con la cabeza.

-No importa.

-¿Maestro?

-¿Mmh?

-¿Por qué me pidió...besarlo?

-No sé, sólo fue _necesidad_ , supongo.

-¿Necesidad?

-Sí, es por eso mismo que tal vez esta no sea la única que ves que te pida algo así, así que debes estar preparado.

-Pero maestro...yo...

-Sin objeciones, son órdenes.

-Yo...entiendo.-Me rendí ante sus pedidos.

-No debes decirle nada de esto a Wen Qing, me mataría por pedirte algo como esto.

-Sí, Maestro Wei.

Escuché una pequeña risa de su parte, para inmediatamente ver cómo levantaba su cara, y por fin ver después de mucho tiempo una sonrisa sincera de su parte; una que no veía desde que éramos jóvenes.

-Gracias.

-No tiene que agradecer nada.

-Je, realmente puedo confiar en ti...

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente y caer en un profundo sueño, por uno largo momento no me moví de mi posición, recordando su sincera sonrisa anterior, _el humor del Maestro Wei mejoró después de ese beso._

Si este tipo de órdenes ayudan al Maestro Wei, me comprometo a obedecer cada una de estas. Con tan de pagar todo lo que hizo por mí y por mi familia.  
  
  
  


" _Aunque sean solo por_ _necesidad_ _"_


	2. Todo empieza con un beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

No era tonto.

Podía sentir las miradas de preocupación que me dirigían los sobrevivientes Wen, sobretodo Wen Qing. No podía evitar sentirme culpable por eso, se supone que debo inspirárles confianza y protección pero lo único que hago es preocuparlos.

Pero aunque me esforzara en sonreír, bromear y ayudar a todos, no podía; todo empeoró cuando me enteré que mi Shijie se iba a casar pronto, me sentí feliz por ella, se casaría con la persona que amaba, y aunque aún no me convencía Jin Zixuan, mientras ella sea feliz, _todo estaría bien._

Me conmovió que haya viajado hasta Yiling sólo para enseñarme su vestimenta de novia, pero también me torturó al recordar que yo ya no podía estar cerca de ella como antes, ni a ella, ni a Jiang Cheng. Está tortura sólo incrementó cuando tuvimos que despedirnos, para volver a vernos...tal vez en años...

A pesar de él estado actual de Wen Ning como un "cadáver", podía notar que el intentaba decirme algo, tal vez consolarme; pero él no hizo nada y yo tampoco insistí.

Con el tiempo, el esfuerzo que ponía para pretender ser como antes, se esfumaba poco a poco, para finalmente desaparecer...siendo la única excepción A_Yuan, ese pequeño aún no entendía lo horrible que podía ser el mundo, y yo no quiero ser el que se lo mostrará.

Un día en particular en el que me convencieron de ir al pueblo de Yiling, sucedió algo extraño.

Pude perder de vista a Wen Ning. Me gusta su compañía, pero tener a alguien observándome todo el tiempo tan fijamente no era agradable, aunque sabía que no tenia malas intenciones.

Divague un poco por la ciudad, mirando la mayoría de cosas sin mucha emoción en mis ojos.

-Joven Maestro~

Una voz bastante dulce detuvo mi andar. Instantáneamente busque a la dueña de esa voz.

-Joven Maestro, venga a divertirse~.

La dulce voz era de una atractiva chica, está se encontraba justo en la entrada de...bueno...de un lugar a la que las personas venían a "divertirse".

Aunque me considerará todo un sinvergüenza, nunca me atreví a entrar a uno de estos, sin embargo, ahora no hay cara de ninguna secta a la que que pueda manchar. Y una pequeña distracción no me haría mal ahora.

Me acerqué a paso tranquilo hacia la joven. Mientras en cada pasó que daba, su sonrisa parecía extenderse cada vez más.

-Joven Maestro, ¿Desea nuestros servicios?

-Creo que me servirían ahora.

En ningún momento desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro.-Puede esperarme unos minutos, le entregare una de nuestras recamaras, y a las mejores de nuestras trabajadoras.-Me dijo todo esto antes de retirarse.

Yo solo vi como se iba, mientras pensaba si realmente haría esto.  
Aún era virgen, ya era hora ¿no?

Observé un poco mejor mi alrededor, el lugar estaba decorado de extravagantes colores, y el aire estaba impregnado de un dulce olor.

Alcance a ver una estantería llena de...¿libros? Con curiosidad, me acerqué más. Atrapé uno de ellas en mis manos, para rápidamente empezar a ojearlo.

Reí internamente, ¡Era un libro erótico! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi uno de estos?. Lo miré rápidamente un poco más, antes de devolverlo a su lugar. Sin embargo, antes de poder acomodarlo en su lugar en la estantería; logré observar otro libro al fondo, intrigado, saqué el libro escondido.

No tenía título, ni una portada especial. Al menos el anterior libro tenía un título bastante "extravagante". Después de analizar su exterior, y no encontrar nada interesante; me dispuse a abrirlo.

Casi suelto el libro al pasar unas pocas páginas, "¡Era un libro erótico para mangas cortadas!", lo cerré instintivamente. Podía sentir mi cara arder, "¿Realmente se podía hacer entre hombres?". Con un poco de vergüenza, duda y curiosidad, abrí lentamente el libro, lo observé cuidadosamente, "Nunca lo hubiera imaginado".

En mi vida sólo había tenido el conocimiento "normal", nunca me había sentido interesado por "esto".

Repentinamente recordé mi primer beso, el cual habían tenido el descaro de robármelo. Volví mi vista al libro, disponiéndome a leer los diálogos de este, cada uno más obsceno o romántico que el anterior. Hubo algo que me llamó la atención, tal vez más de la que debería; en la mayoría de estos se mencionaba: amor y desesperación.

Recordé nuevamente el beso, aunque nunca supe quién era mi atacante, podía recordar como sentí estos dos sentimientos en su acción: amor y desesperación, incluso llegué a sentir su miedo. Pero más importante, recuerdo haber sido yo, quien sintió cariño, logre descifrar fácilmente sus sentimientos y no pude evitar sentirme conmovido por unos instantes. Instintivamente lleve dos de mis dedos a mis labios.

Observé fijamente las ilustraciones, "¿Se sentirá igual?". No pude evitar pensar.

-Joven Maestro~.-La voz de la anterior mujer me sacó de mis compañeros.-Todo está listo para usted.

-Yo...lo siento, debo de irme.-Salí rápida mente de ahí. No me detuve a observar, seguramente la cara en shock de la joven. Seguramente estaría maldiciéndome ahora.

Detuve mi andar poco a poco, empezando a caminar lentamente. No podía olvidar las imagines anteriores, me sentía extraño, dudas surcaban mi mente; sobre si lo que pensé antes será cierto, o por qué me altere tanto por esto.

Caminé sin rumbo, analizando cada una de mis dudas, hasta que pensé: "Podría intentar experimentarlo". Detuve mi andar repentinamente, para inmediatamente abofetearme en mi mente.

 _"¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!, nadie en su sano juicio haría algo como eso y menos conmigo...¡Aparte! Yo no soy un manga cortada, aunque...sólo sería experimental ¿No?_ ". Mi cara se cubrió totalmente de rojo. Iba a seguir vagando en mis pensamientos confusos, sin embargo, un repentino agarre me detuvo.

-¿Maestro Wei?

-¿Wen Ning?

-¿Está bien?

-Yo...sí, sí estoy bien, de_deberíamos regresar.-Sin esperar respuesta, me retiré a paso rápido.

En todo el camino, mis dudas no desaparecieron. "Todo sería experimental ¿Verdad?, entonces no tendría que ser malo..."

" _Sin embargo, esto obviamente no se hace sólo con uno, necesito a alguien..."._

Instintivamente volteó mi cabeza, para lo primero que vea, sea a Wen Ning; al ver que este se percata de mi mirada, aparte la vista rápidamente.

"¡ _¿En qué estoy pensando?!, Wen Ning...él...él no podría hacer eso, aunque...es cierto que él obedece todo lo que le digo, pero...¿No me estaría aprovechando de él_?". En todo el transcurso, no pude evitar voltear a ver a Wen Ning varias veces, e instintivamente apartar la mirada cuando él lo descubría.

Me aísle inmediatamente al llegar, como siempre, y fue en ese momento, cuando Wen Ning vino a traerme la cena, el momento en el que no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos.  
  
  


Aunque tuve miedo al principio, al final las cosas no salieron tan mal como creí. Tuve el coraje de decirle a Wen Ning que se acostara a un lado mío, de abrazarlo e incluso de decirle que esto se volvería a repetir. El aceptó como esperaba. Sintiéndome un poco mal al principio, por abusar de su amabilidad.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado con el beso. Este y el otro beso, no se comparaban, y no por que este beso haya sido "malo". En ningún momento pude sentir los sentimientos del otro, como con mi atacante desconocido; mi beso con Wen Ning fue un beso, sólo eso. Pero realmente no podía esperar nada más, principalmente porque él no sentía nada por mí.

Sin embargo, yo le dije que esto seguiría, y así sería. El beso, que en un principio fue malo al ser yo el único que se movió; terminó siendo bastante bueno. De alguna forma me sentía restaurado, a pesar de que parecía que me caería en cualquier momento.

Antes de caer totalmente dormido en los brazos de Wen Ning, me dispuse a recordar el libro erótico y cada una de sus imágenes y diálogos, analizándolos brevemente, _todo empezaba con un beso._

Con este breve pensamiento, caí totalmente dormido.  
  
  


-Maestro Wei, aquí está el desayuno...-Wen Ning examinó la cama, "No había rastro del Patriarca Yiling".-¿Maestro We-?

Wen Ning alejó la comida del frente de su cuerpo, al ver cómo un cuerpo, que conocía bien; se acercaba peligrosamente a él. El cuerpo lo atrapó entre sus brazos por el cuello, juntando totalmente sus pechos.

-¿Maestro We-?

Sus palabras fueron nuevamente interrumpidas, sólo que está vez con un ataque diferente, un beso. El beso sólo duró unos segundos, antes de que el Patriarca Yiling se separará de sus labios.

-¿Maestro Wei?-Preguntó por fin desconcertado, observando la gran sonrisa que le regalaba su amo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


- _Buenos días, Wen Ning._


	3. Subir de nivel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Me encontraba algo deprimido, hundiéndome en la oscuridad de la cueva que ahora habitaba.

" _Hoy era la boda de Shijie"._

La última vez que nos encontramos, ella me lo comentó, no podía evitar recordar la alegría que desprendían sus ojos brillosos, ni dejar de admirar lo hermosa que se veía. Aunque ella le había permitido verla antes de la boda, incluso antes que el novio; no podía evitar tener el anhelo de verla justo ahora, unos momentos antes de volverse oficialmente la esposa de Jin Zixuan.

" _Mas le vale a ese pavo real tratarla bien"_.

Me reincorporé, escuchando las diversas voces que venían del exterior, provenientes de los últimos sobrevivientes de la casi extinta secta Wen. Cómo me gustaría poder hacer algo más por ellos; que lo demás pensarán igual que yo, y sólo vieran personas inocentes, victimas de las acciones de sus fallecidos lideres.

Saliendo un poco de mis pensamientos, puedo escuchar cortos, pero rápidos pasos hacia mi dirección, me relaje siendo ya conocedor de la persona que venia con tanta energía.

-¡Hermano Wei! ¡Hermano Wei!

-A_Yuan, ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo tan temprano?

-La Tía Wen Qing me dijo que te llamara.

-Dile que estoy dormido.-Dije volviéndome a recostar, dándole la espalda.

-Dijo que sin importar lo que dijeras, te llevará.

-No quiero.

-Levántate.-Dijo mientras con todas sus fuerzas jalaba mis prendas, sin embargo, su poca fuerza era nada comparada con la mía.

Por un momento la cueva se lleno de constantes quejas del menor, y pequeñas risas de mi parte al ver que sus esfuerzos no lograban nada.

-Maestro Wei.-Una nueva voz apareció, deteniendo las acciones del pequeño.

-Tio Wen Ning, el hermano Wei no se quiere levantar.-Se quejó escandalosamente el pequeño A_Yuan.

-No quiero, aun tengo sueño.-Me defendí, haciendo un puchero en lo último.

-Maestro Wei, mi hermana quiere que vayamos a la ciudad.-Dijo Wen Ning posicionándose a un lado mio.

-¿Otra vez?, no quiero...

-Mi hermana se enojara con usted, otra vez...

-No me importa.

-¡Ves, tío Wen Ning!-Me señalo a_yuan acusadoramente.-Hermano Wei, es muy flojo.

-¡¿Flojo?! Soy mayor que tú, debes respetarme.-Exclame fingiendo enojo.  
El pequeño a_yuan, como respuesta me enseño la lengua sin vergüenza.

-Maestro, será mejor ir.-Dijo Wen Ning, interrumpiendo la batalla de miradas entre los dos.

-No quiero, pero...-Su rostro cambió después de su última palabra, dándole un mal presentimiento a Wen Ning.-Podrías convencerme si me llevas en tus brazos.-Dije dándole una sonrisa coqueta con claras intenciones detrás de ésta.

-Maestro...-Wen Ning detuvo sus palabras, pareciendo pensar en sus palabras detenidamente a pesar de su rostro apático.-Está bien...

-¿Qué?, ¡¿En ser-?! ¡Ah!

Antes de que pudiera terminar mis palabras, ya me encontraba en los brazos de Wen Ning con gran facilidad. Aunque me desconcerté en un principió, rápidamente me reincorporé pasando mis manos por detrás de su nuca, y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Wen Ning se dirigió a la salida de la cueva con gran facilidad, siendo seguidos por A_Yuan, que en un principió mantenía una cara estupefacta ante tal vista.

-Wen Ning.-Susurré.

-¿Sí, maestro?-Me respondió de igual manera.

-Después de comprar todo, quisiera ir a un lugar...

-¿A dónde?

-Es un secreto. Y también quiero ir solo.

-Maestro, no creo que...

-Wen Ning, no soy un niño pequeño, no me perderé o algo así. Soy totalmente capaz de cuidarme solo.

-De todos modos...yo...

-Tranquilo, no me pasara nada. Pero cambiando de tema, ayer no viniste como los demás días...

-Maestro...mi hermana me pidió ayuda, y yo...no podía negarme.

-Mmm...ya veo, igualmente tendrás que recompensarmelo hoy, ¿Está bien?

-...Sí...

Así terminó nuestra conversación entre murmullos, mientras cerraba mis ojos disfrutando del corto paseo. Desde que esto empezó, podía dormir mucho mejor, pero recuperar los anteriores días de desveló, no seria fácil.

-¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?!-Una voz femenina bastante demandante, que ya conocía bastante bien, rompió el silencio.-¡Wei Wuxian! deja de jugar, necesito que vayan a comprar varias cosas.

-Está bien, está bien...-Rendido, me alejé de los brazos de Wen Ning.

Después de una larga lista de parte de la doctora Wen, por fin pudimos iniciar nuestro camino con tranquilidad, sumiéndonos en un agradable silenció para sorpresa de Wen Ning.

-Maestro...

-¿Mmh?

-Sobre el lugar al que quería ir...

-Te dije que es un secreto.

-Pero no creo que...

-Wen Ning, pronto lo sabrás. Espera ¿Sí?

-...Está bien...

No pude evitar compadecerme de Wen Ning, aceptaba todo con tanta facilidad que no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, en menos de lo que esperaba ya habíamos terminado. Sin embargo, aún así tenia cierta preocupación.

Preocupación que apareció, al no ver el cuerpo del Maestro a un lado mío.

" _¿Cómo podía desaparecer tan rápido?"._

Lo busqué con la mirada entre la gran multitud que me rodeaba, siendo precavido en ocultar mi identidad.

A diferencia de la última vez que lo perdí de vista, esta vez no me sentía tan preocupado. La actitud del maestro Wei había mejorada considerablemente, y aunque aún no entendía cómo es que los "besos" funcionaban, me alegraba de aquello.

Seguí buscando con la mirada la silueta del Maestro Wei, no teniendo éxito alguno por un largo rato; obligándome a recorrer todos los recintos posibles.

-¡Lan Zhan! ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?

Una voz tan conocida para mí, interrumpió mi búsqueda. Con alivio de haberlo encontrado, dirijo mi vista rápidamente hacía el lugar de origen de esa voz.

-Sólo vine de paso, me dirijo a Qinghe Nie.

-Ya veo, no me imaginó otra razón por la que vinieras.

-Mmh...-Fue lo único que "dijo" Hanguang jun, mirando fijamente al Maestro Wei.-Tú...¿Por qué no estás en...?

-¿En la boda de shijie?-Completó el Maestro Wei con una débil sonrisa.-No puedo ir, claramente...

Hanguang Jun parecía querer decir algo, pero no salió palabra alguna de sus labios. Incluso yo pude sentir la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente por esa simple pregunta.

-Wei Ying...yo...

-Maestro Wei.-Decidí interrumpir, intentando salvar al maestro de tan incomoda situación.

-¡Oh, Wen Ning!-El Maestro inmediatamente cambió su débil sonrisa a una radiante al verme, creo que el también estaba agradecido de que haya roto el ambiente.

-Bueno Lan Zhan, creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos, sino Wen Qing nos asesinara.

-Mmh.

-Espero nos volvamos a ver, ¡Vámonos Wen Ning!-Me llamó, tomando la delantera.

Le di una corta reverencia a Hanguang Jun como despedida, antes de seguir al Maestro. Volteé disimuladamente al sentir una mirada sobre nosotros, era Hanguang Jun, que seguía observándonos fijamente; siendo solo hasta que estuvimos lo suficiente lejos cuando siguió su camino inicial.

Me acerqué al maestro, posicionándome a un lado suyo, lo suficiente para que me escuchara.-Maestro...

-¿Mmh?

-¿A dónde fue?

-Wen Ning eres tan impaciente, pronto lo sabrás, esta noche...-Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurró, mientras volvía a tomar la delantera. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que el Maestro parecía sostener algo con una de sus manos, ese algo estaba escondido debajo de sus túnicas. Sin poder adivinar qué era, no le di tanta importancia y lo seguí.

Al llegar, el Maestro Wei se distrajo hablando con todos, como solía hacer al principió, y que se estaba haciendo cada vez más común.

La mitad de la tarde, se escucharon las risas de A_Yuan y el Maestro Wei, alegrando más el ambiente. Mientras que yo, me limitaba a ayudar a los demás en las variadas reparaciones.

La noche llegó rápidamente entre tanto trabajo, y la cena era lo mejor que podían pedir todos. El tiempo pasó entre risas y anécdotas, siendo esta de las pocas y recientes veces en las que el Maestro Wei se nos unía, con una actitud alegre y positiva.

Con el tiempo, el cansancio llegaba y la necesidad de dormir los dominaba a todos poco a poco. El Maestro Wei fue uno de los primeros en irse con esta excusa, pero no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que solo yo podría entender.

Se fueron retirando uno por uno, quedando solamente mi hermana y yo, intentando recoger un poco el lugar.

-Hermana, puedes retirarte, yo terminare por ti.

-¿Estás seguro? No falta realmente mucho.

-Seguro.

-Entonces, hasta mañana A_Ning.

-Hasta mañana.-Respondí mientras veía cómo se retiraba mi hermana, con los ojos un poco adormilados.

Terminé rápidamente mi labor, para finalmente dirigirme hacía mi Maestro. Y como esperaba, él aún se encontraba despierto.

-Wen Ning, tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, ven...

Me acerqué más de lo que debería; sin embargo, esto se había hecho normal entre los dos, después de todo era la cercanía necesaria para poder besarnos. Pero esta vez, antes de poder hacer chocar nuestros labios, fui detenido por la mano contraria.

-Alto.

Me quedé un poco estupefacto ante su acto, esto no había pasado antes.

-Que desesperado eres Wen Ning, vamos despacio ¿Sí?-Fue él esta vez el que se acercó de más.-Aparte, te tengo una sorpresa.

Acercó sus manos a sus túnicas, retirándolas un poco, pero sin exponer su piel. Pero lo interesante fue, que sacó un ¿libro?

-¿Un...libro?

-Exacto, aunque pareces un poco decepcionado Wen Ning, ¿Por qué no lo abres?-Como dijo, decidí abrirlo para inmediatamente, quedar impactado y sin mover un solo musculo.

-¿Qué pasa Wen Ning?, pareces sorprendido.

Y cómo no estarlo, el libro en mis manos era un libro erótico y no solo eso, era uno para mangas cortadas. Nunca antes había leído algún libro erótico y menos como éste, y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar o qué decir, sólo podía quedarme como estatua en mi lugar. Me sorprendía la cara despreocupada de mi Maestro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Maestro...¿Por qué...?

-¿Por qué reaccionas así? Es solo un libro, aparte, lo necesitamos; no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga conocimiento sobre esto ¿Verdad?-Se acercó mas hacía mi cuerpo.-Creo que es hora de _subir el nivel..._

-¿El nivel?

-Claro, sólo besos se esta volviendo aburrido ¿No crees?

-Maestro...yo...

-No te preocupes Wen Ning, solo tenemos que seguir el libro.-Después de sus palabras, jaló mi cuerpo hacía el suyo y lo mantuvo así hasta llegar a la cama, donde se sentó y me posicionó en medio de sus piernas, aprisionándome.

-No lo he leído todo, y me gustaría que también lo leyeras.

Aún un poco desconcertado, dirijo mi vista hacía el libro, empezando a leerlo. Duré así unos pocos minutos, antes de dejarlo de lado. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por la situación actual de mi cuerpo, mi cara estaría pintada totalmente de rojo.

-¿Listo, Wen Ning?

-...Sí...

Me dirigí hacía sus labios como noches anteriores había hecho, pareciendo no ser algo diferente. Mi maestro, sabiendo esto, quiso separarse para posiblemente recriminarme por eso. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una de mis manos bajo hacia su intimidad, acariciándolo sobre las túnicas.

-ah...-Esta acción extinguió todo rastro de queja, intercambiándola por un leve gemido de parte del Maestro Wei, el cual actualmente se apoyaba con sus manos en la cama, exponiendo gran parte de su cuello.

Aceleré mis caricias, haciéndolas un poco mas rápidas, que hicieron que los gemidos del Maestro Wei, se hicieran mas frecuentes.

" _Wen Ning realmente aprendía rápido"._

Las caricias de Wen Ning eran placenteras, pero no podía evitar desesperarme por la velocidad y aparte, realmente me empezaba a irritar que mis túnicas se interpusieran entre mi intimidad y su mano. Con esa necesidad, alejé un momento la mano de Wen Ning, y deshice mis túnicas rápidamente, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, junto con mi intimidad.

Aunque Wen Ning dudo un momento en sí seguir sus acciones, casi al instante volvió a su labor, pero esta vez rodeando mi intimidad apropiadamente, masturbándome.

Masturbarme no era algo nuevo para mí, no era algo que no habré hecho unas cuantas veces en mi adolescencia, pero que sea otra persona el que lo haga, realmente lo hacía más excitante.

-ah...Wen Ning...-No podía evitar llamarle. Cerré los ojos un momento, perdiéndome en el placer que estaba recibiendo y que aumentaba poco a poco cuando crecía la velocidad.

Para mi sorpresa, sentí algo húmedo en mi cuello; eran besos. Wen Ning empezó a repartir besos por toda mi clavícula, cosa que no negué, después de todo se sentía bien.

Dirigí una de mis manos a su cabeza, enredando sus cabellos con mis dedos, mientras intentaba de alguna forma acercarlo mas a mí.

No podía parar de gemir, por la atención que estaba recibiendo mi cuerpo, y sobretodo en mi intimidad que ya se encontraba totalmente despierta. Sin embargo, aunque no creía posible, mis gemidos y jadeos aumentaron, cuando sentí cómo uno de mis pezones fue repentinamente estimulado.

-¡Ah, Wen Ning!

Wen Ning se separó de mí por un instante, observándome fijamente. No pude evitar sentirme más excitado ante esto. Vi cómo Wen Ning se acercaba nuevamente a mí, pero esta vez me besó en los labios, caso que no rechacé e incluso ayudé a hacer el beso más apasionado y desesperado. Podía sentir la saliva escurrirse por las esquinas de nuestros labios, demostrando qué tan perdidos estábamos en nuestro mundo.

Pronto sentí una gran excitación expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, el cual me hizo estremecer, y sentir mayormente a mis piernas temblar.

-Wen Ning...yo...ah.-Le llamé en su oído, ya que me negaba a apartar su cuerpo del mío en cualquier momento. Intentaba advertirle de que pronto me iba a venir, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Maestro...

-Wen Ning...yo...ya no...¡Ah!

Terminé en su mano después de un gran y ruidoso gemido. Me apoyé en Wen Ning al sentir mi cuerpo débil y cansado, cerrando sus ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Maestro...-Sentí como me alzaban un poco, recostándome apropiadamente en la cama; para al instante sentir otro cuerpo al lado mío, abrazándome. Sabía quién era, y no era extraño, era algo que le había pedido a Wen Ning veces anteriores.

Sintiéndome mas relajado después de su acción, caí totalmente dormido.


	4. Actitud Diferente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-ah, Wen Ning~

Los gemidos del temible Patriarca Yiling eran audibles por todo el interior de la cueva. Pero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Hoy era un día diferente a todos, y no solo por lo increíblemente arriesgado que era realizar acciones tan obscenas y descaradas a medio día, donde podían ser descubiertos fácilmente por los sobrevivientes Wen, lo cual traería bastantes problemas que no querían ni pensar. Sino que, hoy Wen Ning tuvo una actitud diferente desde la anterior noche que duro todo el día, algo que no pasaría desapercibido por su maestro, Wei Wuxian.

Wen Ning mantenía una actitud pensativa, nada disimulada. Las personas que notaban esta extraña actitud en el General Fantasma, que eran la mayoría, le preguntaban constantemente a que se debía esa actitud pensativa; sin embargo, él solo decía que no tenía importancia.

Su hermana Wen Qing, fue la primera en notarlo, y también la que más insistía sobre ese tema. Pensando toda la mañana sobre que era lo que podía mantener de esa forma tan inusual a su hermano menor. También le sorprendía que a pesar de su insistencia, Wen Ning no cediera, siempre recibía la misma respuesta. _"No es importante, no te preocupes"._ Anteriormente, él no aguantaba demasiada presión antes de ceder a las demandas de su hermana, y eso era lo extraño.

" _Debía ser algo muy importante como para mantener así de inusual a su hermano"._ Le irritaba no conocerlo, pero también sabía que su hermano no era tan terco. " _Si fuera realmente muy importante, él no me lo ocultaría ¿Verdad?"_. Con eso en mente, se convenció que en algún momento su hermano se lo diría.

Wei Wuxian parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta de la extraña actitud en el Wen, a menos no hasta ese momento...

-Wei Wuxian

-¿mmh, qué sucede Wen Qing?

-tú...¿Sabes qué sucede con A_Ning?

-¿Wen Ning? No ¿Qué es lo extraño?

-¿No lo notas? Ha estado muy pensativo.

-¿Pensativo?-Wei Wuxian volteó a ver a Wen Ning, que jugaba con el alegre A_Yuan.-Me parece que esta bien.-Wen Qing dejó salir un suspiro.

-Realmente eres tan despistado. A pesar de que le pregunto a Wen Ning en que piensa, él no me quiere responder; esperaba que tú supieras. Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que sucede a tu alrededor.-Esto último lo dijo con un tono acusador.

-¡Oye! Es solo que pienso en demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, no me culpes.

-Claro.

-Pero no te preocupes, lo averiguare. No dudes de eso.-Le guiño un ojo, mostrando una cara de seguridad.

-Maestro Wei.-La voz de Wen Ning resonó detrás de sí, exaltándolo.

-¿Wen Ning?

-Maestro Wei...Quiero hablar con usted.

Aun exaltado por la repentina sorpresa, hizo un gesto de confusión. Pero rápidamente recordó lo dicho por Wen Qing.

-Esta bien, yo también necesito hablar contigo.-Decidido, se dirigió a la Cueva para hablar en privacidad con Wen Ning, pero fueron detenidos por la voz infantil de A_Yuan.

-¡Hermano Wei! ¿A dónde van?

-A_Yuan, Wen Ning y yo vamos a hablar cosas de adultos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo quiero ir!

-No puedes, eres solo un niño pequeño.-le sacó la lengua.

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Tia Qing, diles que no soy un niño!

-A_Yuan, déjalos; deben hablar solos.-Wen Qing cargo A_Yuan, quien se limito a hacer un puchero.

-Esta bien...-Dijo poco convencido.

-No te preocupes A_Yuan.-Lo alentó Wei Ying.-Cuando vuelva jugare contigo ¿Está bien?

El rostro del pequeño A_Yuan cambio a un gesto sonriente y lleno de alegría rápidamente después de sus palabras.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Si, solo espera.

Al ver que sus palabras tuvieron efecto, dejo al pequeño al cuidado de la doctora Wen, y siguió su camino con Wen Ning. Al entrar, la cueva estaba oscura como acostumbraba, nada nuevo. Al estar lo suficientemente dentro en el interior del lugar, por fin empezaron su "conversación".

-Oye Wen Ning, quería hablar de...¡ah!

No pudo terminar sus palabras antes de ser repentinamente sujetado de su brazo y ser presionado hacia la pared más cercana. Wei Wuxian iba a protestar por la brusca acción, pero sus labios fueron detenidos por otros más fríos. Estaba siendo besado en contra de su voluntad.

-¡mmh!-Wei Wuxian, con sus manos en cada uno de los brazos de Wen Ning, intentando alejarlo, y exigir una explicación. Pero no importaba cuanta fuerza ejerciera, no podía alejar al otro cuerpo de sí.

-¡Wen Ning! ¡¿Qué-?!-En los pocos momentos en los que podía respirar, Wei Ying intentaba llamarlo para que reaccionara, pero era totalmente ignorado. Poco a poco la resistencia fue desvaneciéndose, cediendo ante el demandante beso, empezando a mover sus labios a voluntad y profundizando el beso con el ingreso de sus lenguas.

Wen Ning al notar que su Maestro ya no ejercía resistencia, liberó sus manos, las cuales rápidamente se dirigieron hacia su cuello. Por lo tanto, sus manos bajaron a la cadera de Wei Ying, presionando con libertad cada rincón de su cuerpo en el trayecto.

Suspiros y jadeos salían de los labios del Patriarca Yiling ante las caricias en su cuerpo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder cada vez más.

Solo después de un largo rato y que el aire le faltara a Wei Wuxian, los dos se separaron, mirándose por unos momentos a los ojos.

-Wen Ning...

Él no respondió. Se concentró en observar a su Maestro, la situación tan vergonzosa en la que se encontraba. La vestimenta estaba totalmente arrugada y desaliñada, gran parte de sus hombros quedaba al descubierto. " _¿Quién se imaginaria al temible Patriarca Yiling así?"_.

Sus manos rápidamente se dispusieron a deshacer el nudo que unía las túnicas. Wei Wuxian no se opuso ante este movimiento; de hecho, parecía incluso impaciente por que terminara. Al terminar y poder resistir no arrancar simplemente la vestimenta, se dispuso a deslizar la prenda por lo hombros de Wei Wuxian, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer todas las noches, después de haber _subido el nivel._

Los besos en la clavícula de Wei Wuxian no se hicieron de esperar, sacándole suspiros de satisfacción en el proceso; disfrutando como los besos se volvían más húmedos cada segundo.

Aun no entendía la razón del inesperado ataque de Wen Ning, pero no le importaba cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo atendido de tan placentera manera, olvidando cualquier otra cosa, incluso las cosas más importantes, como lo arriesgado que era hacer esto en Medio Día.

Las manos de Wen Ning se deslizaron hacia el miembro despierto de su maestro, empezando a acariciarlo lentamente.

-¡ah, Wen Ning!-Gimió necesitado.-¡Más!

Wen Ning, obediente, comenzó a realizar las caricias más rápidas y a presionar más. Los jadeos y suspiros de Wei Wuxian cambiaron a gemidos necesitados por más placer, llamando al General Fantasma en cada oportunidad que veía.

-Más...¡Más!

Wen Ning después de haber realizado esta acción varias veces, podía reconocer cuando Wei Ying pronto llegaría al deseado orgasmo. Las piernas de su Maestro temblaban, obligándolo a sostenerlo y que no cayera.

Elevó sus piernas, separándolas alrededor de su cadera; Wei Wuxian entendió y rodeó con ellas la cadera contraria. Cargarlo no era algo difícil para él, pudiendo seguir con su labor en el proceso.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos hacía que la cabeza del maestro estuviese recargada en su hombro, y en el proceso poder escuchar cada leve jadeo que salia de sus labios, sin excepción.

Sus manos ingresaron lentamente en los pantalones contrarios, absteniéndose de no tocar la piel ajena. Wei Wuxian sintió sus mejillas arder, _"Eso era nuevo..."_ Pero no alejó sus manos y se relajó, pero eso se acabo cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Wen Ning en un área muy privada.

-¡Wen Ning! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-tranquilícese...

-¡¿Cómo quieres que-?! ¡ah!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por él mismo cuando sintió al dedo ingresar en ese lugar. Se encogió al instante, y se aferró al otro por el extraño acto y dolor.

-Wen Ning...duele...

-No se preocupe, pasara pronto...

-No lo creo...¡Ah!

Quedó estupefacto, al sentir una oleada de placer extenderse por todo su cuerpo. _"Eso se había sentido...muy bien"_. Fue nuevamente sorprendido al sentir un segundo dedo intentar ingresar a ese lugar. _"Tal vez debería simplemente...dejarlo"_. Con ese pensamiento, intento relajarse lo más posible.

-¡Hermano Wei!

Una fuerte y aguda voz ajena a ellos, resonó por todo el lugar, sacando de su propio mundo al Patriarca Yiling y al General Fantasma.

-No puede ser...-El pánico dominó a Wei Ying, inmediatamente alejó a Wen Ning, reprimiendo un gemido al sentir al intruso salir de sí. Rápidamente arregló sus vestimentas e intento ocultar las posibles marcas que haya dejado Wen Ning en su clavícula.

-¡Hermano Wei!-Cuando apareció por fin A_Yuan en el campo de visión de los dos, ya se encontraban arreglados, o por lo menos para que un pequeño niño no descubriera cual era su situación. Detrás de A_Yuan venía Wen Qing intentando atraparlo.

Antes de que Wei Ying pudiera saludarlo y fingir demencia, el niño se aferró a sus piernas, negándose a soltarlo.

-¡Tio Ning, No le hagas daño al hermano Wei!-Gritó.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Por qué decía eso?"_ -Pensaron los dos.

-A_Yuan, ¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó Wei Ying.

-Escuche como te quejabas de que dolía, ¿el Tio Ning te hizo daño?

Wei Wuxian sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza, los había escuchado...

-Hermano Wei ¿Estás bien?, tienes la cara roja.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro!

-¡A_Yuan! ¿Por qué no vas a jugar afuera?-Sugirió Wen Qing.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No quiero, quiero quedarme con el hermano Wei!

-A_Yuan, hazle caso a la tia Qing.-Dijo Wei Ying.-Tengo que hablar con Wen Ning.

Hizo un puchero bastante pronunciado.-Pero ya hablaste con él.

-Tengo que hablarle de muchas cosas.

-Esta bien...-Estando no muy convencido, A_Yuan se retiró corriendo. Al instante, Wei Ying dejó salir un largo suspiro, _"Por poco..."._

-Ustedes dos.-La voz demandante hizo que la atención de Wei Ying y Wen Ning se centrara en ella.-Después debemos hablar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Wei Ying. Ella era una adulta, y ella entendería a la perfección la situación.

_"Esa seria una conversación bastante difícil"_

-S_si...

Sin ninguna palabra más, Wen Qing se retiró con una expresión seria, dispuesta a seguir al pequeño a_yuan. Al ver como el lugar volvía a estar solo habitado por Wen Ning y Wei Ying, este último decidió romper el silencio.

-Wen Ning...debemos...

-¡Lo siento!-Wen Ning estaba inclinado en una reverencia exagerada, sin voltear a ver a Wei Wuxian.

-No te tienes que disculpar, no es tú-.

-Casi nos descubren.

-Pero eso ya paso

-Mi hermana, ella...

Wei Ying dejó salir un suspiro. No había forma de evitar esa incomoda conversación.-Hablaremos de eso después. Por ahora...

-¿mmh?

-Quiero saber por que me atacaste así.

La expresión de Wei Wuxian cambio rápidamente de una seria a una burlona. Wen Ning rápidamente evadió su mirada, tímido.

-¿Wen Ning?~-Wei Wuxian torturaba a Wen Ning acercándose más a él.

-Maestro...yo no...solo...

-¿mmh?

-Solo quería...probar...algo nuevo...

-¿Nuevo?-Wei Wuxian rápidamente recordó el extraño intruso en su área privada.-Oh...

-Lo siento Maestro, debí preguntarle...

-Entonces...-Wen Ning fue interrumpido-¿Estuviste leyendo el libro solo?

-...No.

-jajaja Wen Ning no mientas. Esta bien, no me importa mucho.

-Pero...

-Ya dije que esta bien ¿no?

-Si...

-A parte, creo que seria algo bueno que pudiéramos probar hoy.-Rodeó con sus brazos su cuello.-¿No lo crees?

Wen Ning no respondió, seguía evadiendo la mirada de Wei Wuxian. Wei Ying al ver esta acción, solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Dispuesto a darle un último beso antes de salir, se acercó al rostro del otro, pero antes de que pudiera cumplir su objetivo, la voz contraria lo detuvo.

-Maestro, ¿Qué pasara con mi hermana?

Wei Ying soltó un largo suspiro.-Supongo que tendremos una larga plática...

-Si...

-No te preocupes, pensaremos en eso después ¿Si? Vamos, los demás nos esperan.  
  
  


Wei Wuxian observaba fijamente a Wen Ning, que intentaba ayudar en todo lo que necesitaran. Recordaba la plática que habían tenido anteriormente, recordando específicamente las respuestas vacilantes de Wen Ning.

_"No te creo Wen Ning, ¿Realmente lo hiciste para intentar algo nuevo?"._


	5. Pesadillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente mías, a excepción de los personajes; quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Wei Wuxian podía jurar que hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan intimidado, pero él podía jurar que incluso Wen Ning se sentía de la misma manera. Se encontraban sentados frente a la seria e intimidante mirada de Wen Qing.

En este momento los tres se encontraban sentados ya muy tarde en la noche, y se encontraban solos.

Un silencio incomodo inundaba el área, no pareciendo querer ser roto por ninguno de los tres, ya sea por no tener la suficiente valentía o temer recibir una gran reprimenda por la doctora Wen.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Wen Qing con un tono neutro, sin dejar de lado su seriedad.

-Bueno...-Vaciló Wei Wuxian.-No es lo que crees.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo con sarcasmo.-¿Entonces estoy sorda?

-Bueno...-Rodó los ojos.

-¡Tú!-Wen Qing se levantó dispuesta a golpearlo, pero fue detenida por su hermano.

-¡Hermana, espera! el joven Maestro Wei solo esta bromeando.-Dijo mientras sostenía el brazo de su hermana.

-¡¿Cuándo es que no esta bromeando?!-Declaró.

Wen Ning tardo unos minutos en convencer a su hermana de que no matara a Wei Wuxian, pero este último no parecía querer cooperar, ya que sacarle la lengua en forma de broma no la tranquilizaba.

-Bueno ya que ustedes no van a decir nada.-Dijo Wen Qing más tranquila.-Empezare yo. ¿En qué estaban pensando al hacer ese tipo de cosas a medio día?

-Hermana, yo...-Habló en Wen Ning primero, tímidamente.-Fue mi culpa...yo...

-¿Cómo que fue tu culpa?

-Bueno...

-¿Por qué no pareces tan sorprendida?-Interrumpió Wei Wuxian, analizando el rostro increíblemente tranquilo de Wen Qing, tal vez demasiado tranquilo.

-¿Por qué? bueno, supongo que no me afecta como la primera vez.-Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Primera vez?!-Dijeron al unisono Wei Wuxian y Wen Ning.

-Debo decir que podrían ser más silenciosos.

Wei Wuxian sintió sus mejillas arder. _"¿Cuándo los había visto?"._ En el mismo estado se encontraba Wen Ning, pero esto no se podía ver en su exterior, pero en su mente empezaron a crearse miles de excusas

-No intenten decirme alguna excusa, que no funcionara.-Dijo Wen Qing adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano.

-¿Desde cuándo...tú?-Dijo Wei Wuxian increíblemente tímido.

-En realidad fue hace 4 días.

-¡¿4 días?!-Exclamó sorprendido.

-Baja el volumen, despertaras a todos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No quería tener este tipo de conversación incomoda en primer lugar, y a parte, en realidad esperaba que en algún momento ustedes me lo dirían a voluntad.

-...

-...

-Pero cruzaron la línea al ser casi descubiertos por A_Yuan.-En esto último los fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo sentimos.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Wen Qing solo soltó un suspiro y se levanto de su asiento. Wei Wuxian y Wen Ning la miraron confundidos.

-No preguntare la razón de todo esto pero, no quiero que lo de la mañana se vuelva a repetir ¿Entendido?-Los dos asintieron.-Bien...-Fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse.

Los dos restantes quedaron en silencio. No esperaban nada de esto, no solo Wen Qing no preguntó razones, también solo lo dejo pasar como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba.-Dijo Wei Wuxian después de sacar un gran suspiro de alivio. -Pensé que nos asesinaría. Ves Wen Ning, ahora sabes que no debemos hacerlo en el día, para que lo recuerdes.-Dijo de broma.

Wen Ning, avergonzado, bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo. Wei Wuxian al ver esta acción tímida no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Ay Wen Ning, solo bromeo.-Se acercó a él, apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro.-Pero debemos obedecerla y no volver a repetirlo ¿Está bien?

-Entiendo...

-Bueno, sera mejor ir a dormir. Tu hermana están intimidante que me ha dejado cansado, así que hay que ir a dormir.-Dijo tomando el brazo de Wen Ning con dirección a la cueva.

-¿Dormir?-Preguntó Wen Ning.

-Claro, ¿Qué más?-Wei Wuxian miró el rostro de Wen Ning que para ojos pocos conocedores, sería la misma expresión indiferente, pero para él, era una expresión de decepción. Wei Wuxian al instante de ver esto, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿A qué se debe esa expresión triste Wen Ning?-Se acercó de más.-¿Acaso tenías en mente algo más...?

-No...-Volvió a bajar la mirada.

-¿En serio? Si me lo dices podría considerarlo.

Esta vez el General Fantasma no respondió. Wei Wuxian solo volvió a carcajearse, y sin cambiar su sonrisa traviesa, tomó el mentón del otro.

-¿Wen Qing alguna vez te ha dicho que eres malo mintiendo?

-Algunas veces...

-Je, entonces no seré el primero en decírtelo.

-Maestro...

-Bien, tú ganas.-Wen Ning lo miro interrogante.-Pero sera solo un rato ¿Entendido? Realmente me siento cansado...-Soltó un bostezo antes de literalmente colgarse de Wen Ning.

Wen Ning rápidamente lo sujeto, levantando sus pies del piso, y de ese modo se adentró a la cueva. En el interior, recostó a su maestro en la cama, y siendo consciente de las anteriores palabras del maestro, se dirigió a los labios del otro.

Los movimientos de Wei Wuxian eran lentos en comparación de los de Wen Ning, los de este último eran demandantes, haciendole sacar ligeros jadeos a Wei Ying.

-¿Por qué tan desesperado?-Preguntó Wei Wuxian con burla.-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Lo siento...

-No te disculpes, no es como si no me gustara.-Esta vez fue Wei Wuxian quien acercó el rostro del otro, rodeando su cuello.

El beso normalmente se mantuvo apasionado e incluso se incremento. Wei Wuxian no fue consciente en el momento en el que Wen Ning ya se encontraba encima de él, atendiendo su parte inferior.

-Ah...-Los jadeos de Wei Ying eran lentos y bajos, y sus ojos se mantenían estrictamente cerrados. En realidad no parecía tener la suficiente energía para esto.

Wen Ning siguió con su labor sin darle mucha importancia a esto, solo deleitándose con los bajos sonidos que producía su Maestro.

-Wen Ning...ahh...espera.-Wei Wuxian soltó entre gemidos al sentir como la velocidad aumentaba repentinamente.

Para sorpresa de Wen Ning, Wei Ying terminó antes de lo pensado, y solo en ese momento notó el estado en el que se encontraba su Maestro. Sin duda en solo unos pocos metros podrás notar el cansancio en su rostro, y no solo por sus acciones obscenas.

En el rostro de Wei Wuxian lo que más resaltaba a parte de el sudor en su frente, el leve color rojo en sus mejillas y la respiración agitada que lo obligaba a soltar jadeos con el intento de recuperar el aire, eran unas notorias ojeras que adornaban la parte inferior de sus ojos y el color pálido en su rostro. No lo recordaba de ese modo.

" _¿Es por esto?_ " No pudo evitar preguntarse Wen Ning. Aunque su maestro sin duda se ha visto un poco más cansado los últimos días, no era algo de lo que se había preocupado mucho.

-¿Maestro...?

-Je, lo siento Wen Ning, termine muy rápido.-Se burló de si mismo.-Pero realmente me encuentro agotado. Mañana seguiremos ¿Si? Por ahora solo quiero dormir.-Sin esperar una respuesta, se recostó apropiadamente y cayó dormido rápidamente.

Wen Ning contempló unos minutos al cuerpo inerte del contrario, más específicamente en las marcas de cansancio que mostraban su rostro.

-Maestro...-Susurró.

Wen Ning se recostó a un lado como todas las noches anteriores había hecho. Después de lo que pareció una hora en la que Wen Ning se había limitado a observar el rostro tranquilo de Wei Wuxian; pudo notar como repentinamente el rostro del otro hacía un fuerte ceño fruncido, dañando su rostro tranquilo, esto preocupó a Wen Ning.

-¿Maestro...?

-Tío...Jiang...

La preocupación de Wen Ning después de sus palabras solo aumento. " _Él estaba teniendo una pesadilla"._

-¿Maestro?-Intentó despertarlo moviendo un poco su cuerpo.-Despierte.

-Madam...Yu...no...-Los movimientos de Wen Ning se volvieron más bruscos al ver como empezaban a deslizarse lagrimas de los ojos de Wei Wuxian, alertándolo.

-Maestro, despierte.

Los murmullos de Wei Ying fueron en aumento, volviéndose más lastimosos cada momento. Wen Ning empezaba a odiar ver a su Maestro de esa manera, así que sin muchas opciones volvió a llamarlo más insistentemente.

-Maestro ¡Maestro!-Gritó.

Wei Wuxian se levanto alarmado, mirando histéricamente hacia los lados. Su respiración agitada no se detuvo aunque observara donde se encontraba.

-¿Maestro, está bien?-Preguntó Wen Ning con la voz más suave posible.

-¿Wen Ning...?-No pudo responderle al sentir como Wei Wuxian se abalanzaba hacia él, rodeando su cuello con sus manos fuertemente, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del otro. Wen Ning podía escuchar bajos sollozos, los cuales le partían el corazón. Solo había visto llorar una vez a su Maestro, y eso fue por el fuerte e insoportable dolor cuando le extrayerón su núcleo dorado.

Sin muchas opciones, se limitó a abrazarlo, esperando a que el otro pudiera encontrarse más tranquilo. El tiempo paso y los sollozos empezaron a disminuir, al igual que su respiración se hacía más estable.

-¿Wen Ning...?-Dijo Wei Wuxian más tranquilo, separándose un poco del cuerpo del otro.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?-Preguntó lastimosamente.

Wen Ning se sorprendió un poco, pero en realidad es algo que todas las noches hacía, solo retirándose cuando su hermana despierta, siendo obviamente antes que Wei Wuxian.

-Si...

Wei Wuxian sonrió levemente al recibir una respuesta positiva. Y sin impedimentos, se volvió a acostar, pero esta vez fue acompañado por otro cuerpo, dándole seguridad. Wen Ning lo abrazó, observando como el rostro de Wei Ying se iba volviendo más tranquilo, conciliando el sueño.

Wen Ning cerró también sus ojos aunque no necesitara dormir realmente, solo acompañando al otro en su sueño.

Para la fortuna de Wen Ning, su Maestro no tuvo una nueva pesadilla en la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no pudo acompañarlo en toda su velada, teniendo que levantarse temprano al igual que su hermana para ayudarle.

Wen Ning se encontraba cargando algunos troncos de arboles para utilizarlos en la construcción de su nuevo hogar. Pero no espero que en el trayecto unos brazos se colgarían de su cuello desde atrás.

-Eres muy malo Wen Ning.-Dijo con un puchero muy pronunciado.-Me desperté solo, no te encontrabas en ningún sitio.

-Lo siento...

-No es lindo haberme quedado solo ¿Sabes? Tendrás que recompensármelo hoy, quedándote conmigo hasta que despierte.

-No puedo quedarme, mi hermana se despierta temprano, ella podría vernos.

-Ella ya lo sabe, los demás no entran, y A_Yuan se despierta tarde; no debes preocuparte de nada.-Dijo con simpleza.

-Pero...-Intentó excusarse, sin encontrar alguna idea.

-Sin peros, tienes que hacerlo.

-Esta bien...-Wei Wuxian se rió un poco de la facilidad para convencer a Wen Ning, pero rápidamente su rostro burlón cambió a uno más tímido.

-Wen Ning...gracias por lo de ayer.

-No es nada.

-Hablo en serio, gracias...

-Realmente no fue nada...

Wei Wuxian sonrió complaciente, y casi al instante su rostro cambió a uno travieso.

-Ayer estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera pude cumplir mi palabra sobre que intentaríamos lo nuevo.

Wen Ning se avergonzó un poco al recordar como había acechado a su maestro el día anterior.

-Y ya que tú me has ayudado, yo cumpliré mi parte ¿Te parece bien?

Wen Ning no respondió, no se atrevía. Wei Wuxian al ver que Wen Ning no parecía querer responder, prosiguió.

-Tomare eso como si.-Se agrandó su sonrisa.

Sin más palabras se adelantó, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Wen Ning.

Wen Ning se quedo en su sitio, y llevándose una mano al pecho. Se preguntó por qué repentinamente sintió una calidez, a pesar de haber perdido la capacidad de sentir cualquier sentimiento.


	6. Más intimos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia la puedes encontrar en Wattpad en mi perfil con el mismo nombre. Al igual que todas mis demás historias.  
> Todos los derechos quedan reservados. No se aceptan adaptaciones ni traducciones sin mi permiso.

Wen Ning mantenía su vista en un punto en especifico. La imagen de Wei Wuxian jugando tan alegremente con el pequeño A_Yuan se había vuelto lo mejor que pudo haber visto en todo el día.

Su mirada rápidamente buscaba las dos figuras al escuchar sus voces reír, y lograba "sonreír" a pesar de no conocer que es lo que había logrado tal acto.

En ese momento se encontraba ayudando a su hermana y a los demás con los cultivos y la reconstrucción de su nuevo hogar. Así que, recibir miradas confundidas de los demás Wen's no era extraño; quienes notaban su estado perdido, y como parecía olvidar lo que se encontraba haciendo.

-A_Ning.-Habló Wen Qing.-Lleva esta madera con los demás y ayudales con lo que necesiten. -Ordenó.

Wen Qing, al ver que su hermano no la obedecía y solo mantenía su mirada en la distancia, suspiró cansada. Había notado el estado de su hermano menor desde hace unas horas. Creía que con solo llamarle la atención unas pocas veces entendería, pero con solo apartar la mirada unos segundos, la vista del Wen se encontraba otra vez en el mismo lugar; lugar que Wen Qing conocía bien. Después de todo, podía ver que en cada risa que soltaban los otros dos, la mirada volvía hacia ellos.

-A_Ning.-Le llamó.

Pero él no respondió.

-A_Ning.-Volvió a llamarlo. Pero siendo nuevamente ignorada.

Un poco frustrada y frunciendo el ceño más profundamente, se acercó de manera peligrosa hacía su hermano. Y estando lo suficientemente cerca de él, le llamó de manera fuerte.

-¡A_Ning!-Dijo fuerte y claro.

Wen Ning reaccionó, pero no fue consciente cuando su hermana se acercó a él, asustándose al verla tan cerca.

-¡Hermana!

De la sorpresa, Wen Ning terminó cayendo al alejarse de su hermana, haciendo que la madera que sostenía cayera con él.

Fuertes risas resonaron, provenientes de las dos figuras que visualizaba Wen Ning; Wei Wuxian y A_Yuan; y quienes habían sido espectadores del acto vergonzoso de Wen Ning.

-¡¿Qué sucedió Wen Ning?!-Gritó Wei Wuxian entre risas.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Wen Ning bajando la cabeza avergonzado. Rápidamente recogió toda la madera, pero con la cabeza aun mirando hacía el suelo ya que las risas no parecían detenerse.

Wen Qing, cansada. Fulminó con la mirada a los otros dos, haciendo que las risas se detuvieran. Suspiró, y un poco confundida volvió su mirada al avergonzado Wen Ning.

"Pensé que no podía sentir nada".

Wen Qing lo analizó un poco más. Lo único que le decía que Wen Ning se había avergonzado era su cabeza estrictamente mirando hacía el suelo. Le pareció curioso como al parecer sus emociones no desaparecieron del todo como todos pensaban. En su interior, Wen Qing sonrió complacida.

-Lo siento, hermana.

-Ya no importa. Solo ve con los demás.

Wen Ning obedeció, y rápidamente se fue, pero no sin antes darles un último vistazo a Wei Wuxian y A_Yuan.

Wen Qing se centró toda la tarde en el comportamiento de su hermano, se le hacía similar al que tenía el día anterior, antes de que él y Wei Wuxian hicieran actos obscenos y A_Yuan casi los descubriera. Esto la tenía un poco preocupada, ya que debía ser algo importante, y ayer Wei Wuxian nunca le dijo la respuesta que quería.

Al ver como Wen Ning casi vuelve a tropezarse accidentalmente como muchas veces anteriores en ese mismo día por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, Wen Qing suspiro irritada. " _Debía hablar con él"._

-¡A_Ning! ¡Ven un momento!-Gritó Wen Qing, llamando la atención de su hermano.

Obedientemente, Wen Ning la siguió al ver como ella se adentraba al bosque. Se abstuvo de preguntar qué era lo que sucedía hasta que ella se detuviera.

Terminaron a una distancia prudente de los demás, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie más los escuchara. Antes de que Wen Ning pudiera hablar, empezó primero Wen Qing.

-¿Por qué has estado tan pensativo hoy?

Wen Ning no respondió. No sabia que responder. " _¿Había sido tan obvio?"._

-Y no me digas que no sabes de qué hablo o que no es importante.-Dijo de forma directa y con advertencia en su voz. Wen Ning no respondió al instante. Intentando encontrar alguna otra excusa.

-Y sin excusas.

-...

Wen Nign bajó la cabeza, pensando en que no le podía mentir a su hermana.

-Es solo que...-Dudó un momento.

-A_Ning.-Se acercó Wen Qing, y posando uno de sus brazos en su hombro le dijo.-Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Wen Ning al oírla, tomó el valor suficiente para poder hablar.

-Creo que...

-¿Mmh?

-Creo que me gusta el Joven Maestro Wei...

-...

Wen Qing no dijo nada, y Wen Ning tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de ver su expresión, ya que al instante retiró su mirada. Pero al escuchar un suspiro de la otra parte, levantó el rostro confundido. Fue recibido con un sonrisa de la otra.

-¿Hermana...?

-Pensé que me contarías algo más grave.

-¿Eh?

-La manera en qué lo miras. ¿Realmente crees que no me daría cuenta?

-Yo...

-A pesar de tu estado actual, sigo siendo tu hermana, y te conozco perfectamente. Esos detalles no pasaron desapercibidos por mi.

-Pero los dos...somos hombres...

-Ayer me contaron que se besaban.

-...-Wen Ning no pudo decir nada.

-Y lo noté desde hace bastante tiempo en realidad, solo esperaba a que me lo dijeras. Y sobre que los dos son hombres...en realidad no me importa.

-Hermana...-En el rostro de Wen Ning se hizo presente una leve sonrisa. Mientras que Wen Qing podía jurar ver un brillo en los ojos de su hermano.

-Si eso era lo que te preocupaba, ya no tienes que hacerlo.

Wen Ning no volvió a responder, pero si se avalanzó hacía su hermana, atrapándola en un abrazo.

-Gracias.-Susurró.

Estuvieron unos segundos más en ese abrazo. Abrazo en el Wen Ning demostraba su felicidad, y Wen Qing su apoyo.

La tarde paso rápidamente para todos. En el transcurso, Wen Ning no dejo de hacer algunos actos torpes como en la mañana, y en ninguno Wei Wuxian perdió la oportunidad de molestarlo, mientras era regañado por Wen Qing por eso mismo.

La cena paso rápidamente entre charlas. Olvidándose completamente de cualquier otro problema. Este sin duda era uno de los momentos favoritos de Wen Qing, al igual que para los demás.

Wei Wuxian fue el primero el retirarse, siendo seguido por otros Wen's también cansados. Como se acostumbraba, Wen Qing y Wen Ning fueron los últimos. Este último no tenía la necesidad de comer, pero siempre ayudaba a su hermana con el desorden.

Wen Ning se encontraba aún delante de la entrada de la oscura cueva. Recordaba las palabras de su Maestro en la mañana, y se sentía de alguna forma nervioso. Tomando valor, caminó al interior, hundiéndose en la oscuridad de esta.

En un principio, no pudo visualizar la figura de Wei Wuxian. _"¿Acaso no se encontraba aquí?"._ Fue el primer pensamiento al ver el desolado lugar. Pero también lo había visto entrar aquí.

Confundido, se sorprendió un poco al sentir dos brazos rodeando su cuello y un cuerpo apoyándose en él.

-Tardaste más de lo que pensé...

-Lo siento. Ayudaba a mi hermana.-Respondió Wen Ning, para después voltearse y encarar a su Maestro, sin que este aleje sus manos de su cuello.

-No debes disculparte. No me estoy quejando.

Wei Wuxian tomó la mano de Wen Ning, e hizo que se adentraran más, llegando a la cama del primero.

-Dime Wen Ning ¿No estás ansioso?

-...No...

-¿No? Pensé que lo estarías ya que cumpliré mi promesa, y te dejare hacer lo que quieras.

Wen Ning se llenó de un inexplicable sentimiento.

-Iniciemos de una vez.-Acercó mas a Wen Ning hacía él.-Antes de que me gane el sueño.

Wen Ning no asintió, pero no fue necesaria su respuesta, ya que rápidamente se lanzó hacía los labios contrarios, uniéndolos con los suyos. Wei Ying sonrió en el beso por la desesperación del otro. Para después empezar a soltar leves jadeos entre el beso, sobre todo cuando la presencia de sus lenguas se hizo presente.

Con el tiempo, el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian quedo atrapado entre la cama y Wen Ning. Y los labios de Wen Ning tampoco permanecieron en el mismo lugar, bajando hacía la clavícula de Wei Ying, depositando más besos húmedos mientras seguía bajando hasta llegar al pecho del otro.

Wei Ying se limitó a tomar entre sus manos la cabellera de Wen Ning, insistiéndole en bajar un poco más. Pero Wen Ning se mantuvo entre uno de los pezones del otro, atrapándolo entre su boca. Wei Wuxian arqueó su espalda al sentir la lengua del otro jugando entre esa zona que ya se encontraba sensible. Sin perder el tiempo, y sabiendo que su Maestro lo necesitaba, Wen Ning bajo una de sus manos hacía la intimidad ya despierta de Wei Ying, empezando ha acariciarla lentamente.

Con insistencia Wei Wuxian movió sus caderas contra la mano de Wen Ning.

-Wen Ning...No me tortures.-Formuló Wei Ying entre jadeos y gemidos.

Wen Ning, obediente, rápidamente se deshizo de las prendas que le estorbaban. Empezando instantáneamente a masturbar al otro, solo que esta vez más rápido, ocasionando que los gemidos de Wei Ying aumenten.

-Wen Ning...-Se podía escuchar ese nombre saliendo de los labios del Patriarca Yiling, llenando el área de este sonido.

Wen Ning abandonó el pecho de Wei Wuxian, y elevándose un poco; pudo contemplar la expresión de placer de su Maestro.

Con el rostro totalmente rojo, los ojos estrictamente cerrados, mientras sus labios se centraban únicamente en soltar gemidos; era una vista que mantuvo a Wen Ning hipnotizado.

Cuando Wei Ying abrió levemente sus ojos, manchados por pequeñas lagrimas de placer, y vio a Wen Ning. No pudo evitar atraer su rostro con una de sus manos en un nuevo beso. Sin dejar de lado su labor, Wen Ning correspondió al beso. Fue igual de apasionado como el primero.

-Más...más...-Pedía Wei Ying entre el beso, siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

Cuando se separaron del beso, sus frentes aun no se alejaban; teniendo el rostro del otro a centímetros. Wei Wuxian no le tomó mucha importancia a esto, pero no permitió que se separara aun así. Wen Ning por lo contrario, mantuvo su vista en la persona que tenía en frente, cautivándose con la vista.

Wei Ying no pudo aguantar más, y se vino en la mano de Wen Ning. Solo fue en ese momento en el que soltó el cuello de Wen Ning, y le permitió alejarse, para poder descansar. Wen Ning solo se alejó un poco, esperando a que su Maestro pudiera regular su respiración.

Solo fue hasta que llego el momento, que Wen Ning siguió actuando. Sin aviso alguno, dirigió uno de sus dedos hacía la entrada secreta del otro. Sus dedos se encontraban manchados por la esencia del otro.

Como era de esperarse, esto sorprendió a Wei Ying, pero antes de reclamarle, recordó como ya había experimentado esto antes. Así que, intentando no alterarse, solo intento relajar su cuerpo.

Wen Ning ingresó uno de sus dedos delicadamente, empezando a moverlo en un vaivén lento y paciente. Wei Wuxian pudo soportarlo, incluso encontrando un buen ritmo en ello, pero no pudo evitar estrujar el hombro de Wen Ning al sentir un segundo dedo intentando entrar.

-Wen Ning...duele...es_espera.

Wen Ning obedeció, y esperó a que su Maestro lograra acostumbrarse. No quería hacerle daño.

Fue hasta que vio como su rostro se relajaba, que comenzó a moverlo en su interior, y también fue en ese momento en que, tocando un punto especial en su cuerpo, que Wei Ying soltó un gran gemido.

Más seguro de sí, Wen Ning ingresó un tercer dedo, esta vez no recibiendo alguna queja, permitiéndole seguir adelante.

Wei Wuxian sin duda se sentía extraño. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido. Pero sin duda no se sentía mal, pudo lograr encontrar el placer en este acto que aun le parecía extraño, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Confiaba en Wen Ning, tanto era así, que no notó cuando apareció un tercer dedo.

-Ah...más, más...

Sin duda con el tiempo las, en un principio lentas embestidas, se volvieron más rápids y demostradas. Soltó un fuerte gemido y tomó un rostro sorprendido cuando sintió como los dedos salieron de él repentinamente, dejándolo vació.

Wei Ying soltó un quejido en forma de protesta por el repentino acto. Pero rápidamente su expresión de queja cambió a uno de confusión cuando vio a Wen Ning desposarse de sus prendas.

-¿Wen Ning...?

Y quedo aun más confundido cuando sintió una repentina presión en su parte baja.

-¿Q_qué estás...? ¡Ah!


	7. Incómodos Sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar esta historia en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde se actualiza antes que aquí, y donde también puedes encontrar mis demás historias.  
> Todos los derechos reservados.  
> No se permite adaptaciones o traducciones sin mi permiso.

Wei Wuxian anteriormente creía que tenía el pensamiento básico para el acto sexual, Y nunca lo había dudado. Ciertamente era virgen, pero los libros ilustrados siempre le habían ofrecido el conocimiento que creía necesario.

Pero en este momento se sentía increíblemente inexperto, y solo podía culpar a que nunca tuvo la curiosidad para saber como se "hacía" entre dos hombres, y el libro que compró hace un poco más de un mes realmente no lo había leído por completo, solo dándole un leve vistazo.

Aunque sonara extraño, claramente Wen Ning tenía más conocimiento que él actualmente sobre este tipo de relaciones, en este caso solo podía culpar al libro que le había entregado, llenándolo del conocimiento.

Si fuera el Wen Ning del pasado, sin duda nunca podría creer que él sería capaz de realizar este tipo de acciones, ni siquiera de broma. 

Pero aquí se encontraban. Se sentía totalmente sumiso e inexperto por sus acciones.

Wei Wuxian nunca esperó que después del ingreso de sus dedos en su interior, algo más vendría. 

-¿Qué estás...? ¡Ah! ¡Wen Ning!

Al instante sintió un fuerte dolor en su parte baja, y por este mismo no pudo evitar enterrar sus uñas en el cuerpo del otro, arañandolo para soportar el dolor.

-Wen Ning...-Le costaba decir las palabras.-Espera...

-Tranquilícese...-Wen Ning observaba el rostro de su Maestro, esperando pacientemente a que el otro se relajara.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso...?-Se quejó.

Wen Ning, en busca de una forma de tranquilizarlo, beso sus labios de manera lenta, intentando centras su atención en este. Wei Wuxian acepto gustoso este gesto, logrando lo que Wen Ning quería. En medio de este, Wen Ning reinicio sus movimientos de manera lenta, y Wei Wuxian sin otra opción, intento acostumbrarse.

Con el tiempo, naturalmente se acostumbro al movimiento, y Wen Ning, notando esto, aceleró sus movimientos, llegando a lo más profundo que se le permitía.

Los músculos de Wei Wuxian se relajaron, y empezó a colaborar con Wen Ning, moviéndose hacía el otro a su propio tiempo.

A Wei Wuxian aun le parecía increíble la situación actual; era tan extraño, pero también lo estaba disfrutando, sobretodo después de haber encontrado el placer en sus movimientos. Y por esto mismo, sus quejas de un principio se transformaron en gemidos y jadeos constantes.

-Ah...Wen Ning.

Wen Ning, al ver que su Maestro ya se encontraba mejor; decidió aumentar la velocidad, y por esto mismo Wei Ying se sorprendió, pero sin rechistar en ningún momento.

Dentro de la cueva se podía sentir como el antiguo ambiente frío empezaba acalorarse, y el sudor empezaba a ser notorio en el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian.

-Más, más...-Empezaba a murmurar entre gemidos Wei Wuxian, siendo rápidamente obedecido por Wen Ning como un títere.

Mientras más rápidas de volvían sus movimientos, más se acercaban sus cuerpos. Actualmente Wei Wuxian se encontraba sosteniendo el cuello de Wen Ning, y manteniendo lo más cerca posible, mientras que él escondía su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello del otro.

En uno de los movimientos, Wei Wuxian de repente sintió una gran ola de placer recorrer por todo su cuerpo cuando Wen Ning tocó un lugar en especial en su interior.

-¡Wen Ning! ¡Ahí! ¡Ah!-Dijo con los ojos estrictamente cerrados, mientras se retorcía por el placer.

Wen Ning entendió, y decidido, lo embistió en el mismo lugar constantemente. Wei Ying, por el gran placer ofrecido, arqueó su cabeza, dejando su cuello totalmente al descubierto. Wen Ning aprovechando esto, decidió besar el cuello de este, sacándole más gemidos necesitados.

La excitación crecía de manera sorprendente, que incluso Wei Wuxian ya no era consciente de las palabras vergonzosas que soltaba en el oído de Wen Ning, y el hecho de que este último no pareciera cansarse solo hacía que el placer se mantuviera en su máximo esplendor.

-¡ah! ¡Wen Ning! Es demasiado...ah...

Wen Ning, pensando que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro con su Maestro, decidió entonces disminuir un poco la velocidad, pero su acto "bondadoso" sorpresivamente recibió un reclamo como respuesta.

-¡Wen Ning...! Mm...¿Por qué vas tan lento? ¡Más rápido!

Wen Ning por un momento vio desconcertado a su Maestro. _"¿No fue él, el que lo pidió?"_. Pero recordó rápidamente como este tipo de escenas aparecieron en el libro ilustrado, donde que a pesar de las "quejas de dolor o incomodidad" en ningún momento se detenían las acciones.

" _Que complicado"._ No pudo evitar pensar Wen Ning.

Wei Wuxian se aferró al cuerpo del contrario cuando sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció por un increíble aumento de placer proveniente de su parte baja, él pronto llegaría al clímax.

-Wen Ning yo...ah...-Intentó avisarle, pero sus palabras eran interrumpidas por sus propios gemidos. 

En el momento en el que no creía que podría sentir más placer que el actual, Wen Ning elevó su cuerpo fácilmente y con un poco de brusquedad, lo llevó a la pared más cercana, en donde empezó a embestirlo contra esta. 

Wei Wuxian dejo salir un gran gemido, tanto por el placer como por el dolor. Sintió como él ingresaba más en su interior, abrumándolo.

-¡Ah! ¡Wen Ning! No, no más...ah...-Esta vez a pesar de sus palabras, Wen Ning no se detuvo como anteriormente.

Las palabras vergonzosas de Wei Wuxian se hicieron incoherentes, diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Con necesidad, se separó del cuello de Wen Ning donde se había refugiado, y rápidamente dirigió sus labios a los contrarios, empezando un nuevo beso totalmente apasionado. En este mismo, saliva empezó a escurrir por las comisuras de los labios de los dos.

-Wen Ning ah...ya no más ah...-Dijo en el momento en el que se separó de Wen Ning, pero siendo obligado a volver al beso por este último.

Faltaron solo unos minutos antes de que Wei Wuxian no pudiera aguantar más, para finalmente soltar su esencia en su vientre.

Wen Ning, al ver que su Maestro había alcanzado el clímax, él se detuvo; permitiendo que disfrutara su orgasmo tranquilamente mientras recuperaba el aliento. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición durante unos largos minutos, en donde Wei Ying mantenía su rostro apoyado en el hombro de Wen Ning intentando recuperarse, y Wen Ning sostenía al otro pacientemente, solo observándolo, aunque tal vez muy fijamente, pero Wei Wuxian no era consciente de esto.

-Wen Ning...cama...-Logró pronunciar. Sentía sus ojos cada vez más pesados y su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente flojo y sin fuerzas; al final quedando a la total merced del General Fantasma.

Wen Ning obedeció al instante sus palabras, saliendo con cuidado de su interior, aunque en el acto salió un gemido bajo del otro. Al llegar, rápidamente lo posicionó de manera cómoda, y también él acomodándose a un lado de él.

Wei Wuxian cayó dormido casi al instante; y para su sorpresa, mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Wen Ning se mantuvo a su lado, solo observando sus facciones tranquilas mientras descansaba. Mientras recordaba claramente cómo se había sentido anteriormente. Claramente no había experimentado placer como su Maestro, pero si podía recordar como había sentido algo parecido a la "calidez", no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero si había sentido algo, sobretodo al observar las facciones de placer del otro. Y "calidez" era con lo único que podía comparar ese "sentimiento" de lo que había logrado sentir cuando se encontraba vivo.

Decidió no darle demasiada importancia a esto a pesar de su duda interna, y que en realidad de alguna forma lo aturdía demasiado. Así, solo se quedo a un lado del otro, cerrando los ojos a pesar de no sentir ningún tipo de cansancio.

Wei Wuxian recordaba un poco avergonzado la noche anterior. Recordaba todas las cosas vergonzosas que le había dicho a Wen Ning anteriormente. Pero al decir que se arrepentía de lo que sucedió, estaría mintiendo.

Sin duda nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida, y sobre todo nunca pensó que ese momento sería con un hombre.

Pensar que había perdido su virginidad con Wen Ning eran tan extraño; casi podía creer que lo sucedido era parte de algún sueño; pero el dolor persistente en su cadera se lo recordaba constantemente.

Se preguntaba que si, la vez en que Wen Ning lo atacó repentinamente, ¿Habrían llegado a más si no fuera por la intervención de A_Yuan?

Al instante decidió olvidarse de eso al sentir como sus mejillas se empezaban a sentir calientes, sobretodo al recordar como en ese momento incluso Wen Ning había ingresado dos dedos en su interior.

-¡Hermano Wei!-Llamó una voz infantil.

-¿Qué sucede A_yuan?-Wei Ying le sonrió con cariño.

-¿Acaso eres muy viejo?-Dijo con una expresión de inocencia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-Pareciera que al hermano Wei le cuesta caminar, como a la abuela.

-¡¿Tú-?!-El rostro de Wei Wuxian se distorsiono en una mueca extraña, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder-¡Ven aquí, Mocoso!

El pequeño Wen al instante salió corriendo soltando fuertes carcajadas, mientras era perseguido por un enfurecido Patriarca Yiling. Este tipo de escenas siempre hacía divertir a los demás, volviendo más agradable el ambiente.

Wen Ning veía esta escena divertido, o por lo menos en su interior. El también había sido consciente de la incomodidad que parecía tener el Patriarca; culpándose un poco por su poca consideración con él.

-A_Ning.-Llamó su hermana, y atrayendo su atención.

-¿Qué sucede, hermana?

-Quiero que vayas a la ciudad con Wei Wuxian y compren todo lo que se encuentre en esta lista.-Dijo mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel.

-Si, hermana.

-Y dile a Wei Wuxian que sufrirá las consecuencias si se atreve a volver a usar el dinero en cualquier otra cosa.

-Yo se lo diré.

-Bien, vayan en este instante.

Sin más discusión, Wen Ning se dirigió hacía su Maestro, interrumpiendo su momento infantil con A_Yuan.

-Maestro Wei, mi hermana quiere que vayamos a la ciudad.

-¿eh? ¿Otra vez?

-Quiere que compremos varias cosas.

-mm...ya que.-Con un poco de reproche en su voz, dejo de lado a A_Yuan.

-¿eh, hermano Wei? ¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó el pequeño Wen al ver que la atención del mayor ya no se encontraba en él.

-Iremos a la ciudad A_Yuan.-Respondió Wen Ning por Wei Ying.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza al preguntar.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.-Respondió Wen Ning.

-¿eh? ¡¿Por qué?!-Reclamó A_Yuan con un pronunciado puchero.

Antes de que Wen Ning pudiera responderle, fue interrumpido por Wei Wuxian.-Wen Ning tiene razón, los niños pequeños como tú no deberían ir.

-¡No soy pequeño!

-Claro que lo eres; eres tan pequeño como una hormiga, tanto que podría pisarte y no me daría cuenta. De hecho, creo que te quedaras así para siempre.-Siguió molestando al Wen.

-¡No es cierto!

-Es cierto; si le preguntas a cualquiera, todos te dirán lo mismo.

El pequeño A_Yuan rápidamente corrió hacía cualquier otro adulto, esperando que no dijeran lo mismo que su hermano Wei.

Al ver como A_yuan se alejaba de ellos, Wei Wuxian con rapidez tomó la mano de Wen Ning y lo obligó a seguirlo.

-Es momento de huir.-Dijo Wei Ying con una sonrisa.

En la ciudad, el tiempo se prolongó más de lo necesario; principalmente por culpa de Wei Wuxian, que se separaba de Wen Ning en cualquier mínima distracción.

Fue una sola vez en la que lo perdió de su vista, obligándolo a buscarlo por todos lados.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, se quedó momentáneamente quieto en su sitio; si aun estuviese vivo tal vez su cara se encontraría estupefacta.

Wei Wuxian se encontraba hablando con dos jóvenes de un pequeño mercader. Él podía notar el leve rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas cuando Wei Wuxian coqueteaba con ellas sin el menor pudor.

Wen Ning al instante se sintió...¿Raro? Era extraño, pero sabía que se sentía de alguna manera...incomodo. Sin poder soportarlo demasiado, se acerco a ellos.

-Maestro Wei.

-Oh Wen Ning, perdón por separarme; pero quería hablar con estas hermosas señoritas.-Wei Wuxian uso un obvio tono coqueto en su voz, volviendo a sonrojar a las dos jóvenes.

-No.

-¿Eh?

-Tenemos que irnos, mi hermana nos espera.-Intento convencerlo.

-No tardare tant-...ah, oye...dije que no tardaría.-Wei Ying fue sostenido de uno de sus brazos, obligándolo a avanzar.

Sin poder luchar contra el otro, Wei Wuxian se rindió ante él, solo logrando despedirse de las otras dos jóvenes. 

En el camino, después de que Wen Ning por fin haya decidido soltarlo; pudo notar como Wen Ning parecía de algún modo incomodo y a veces avergonzado, aunque no sabía el por qué.

O quizás es por...

"No, eso sería muy tonto..."


	8. Sólo contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia también se encuentra en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde ha recibido modificaciones en los capítulos antiguos, y también donde se actualiza primero.  
> La historia es únicamente mía. A excepción de los personajes, que le pertenecen a la escritora Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones o adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Después de regresar de la Ciudad de Yiling, todo regreso a la normalidad, o por lo menos para la mayoría.

Por esta vez, Wen Qing permitió que Wei Wuxian hiciera lo que quisiera. La razón fue que, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez Wei Wuxian no gastó todo el dinero que le había entregado en tonterías como veces anteriores, y por la rabia, le dio varios mandatos para contribuir en cualquier cosa que se necesitara, aunque en el fondo solo era una rabieta por el momento. Pero eso no le importaba mucho a Wei Wuxian, ya que al final obligaba a Wen Ning ha "ayudarlo", o más bien, el pobre lo hacía solo.

Así que, en este momento Wei Wuxian se limitaba a observar a todos los demás trabajando, bostezando una o dos veces de vez en cuando por el aburrimiento. Muchas veces había ofrecido su ayuda, pero era rechazado.

Tampoco podía distraerse jugando con el pequeño A_Yuan. Se encontraba cansado y había tomado una larga siesta con la abuela; por lo tanto ni siquiera podía intentar perder el tiempo con él.

Volvió a soltar un largo bostezo, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas se asomen por las esquinas de sus ojos. Su vista terminó en Wen Ning, quien escuchaba las palabras de su hermana atentamente. Él siempre se encontraba ayudando lo más que podía.

Su mirada empezó ha analizarlo atentamente; recordando como anteriormente lo había obligado de manera un poco brusca a regresar a los Túmulos Funerarios. Su acto no parecía algo que normalmente haría. De hecho, en esa situación, Wei Wuxian creería que lo único que Wen Ning haría sería mantenerse al margen, y esperar hasta que terminara de hablar con las jóvenes; pero inesperadamente lo arrastró hasta aquí.

Suspiró. " _Wen Ning es tan complicado"_.

Pero...

En el momento en que regresaban, podía jurar que pudo ver un rastro de ira en sus ojos. Su rostro no mostraba nada, solo sus ojos. Era un poco inquietante.

" _Wen Ning ya no podía sentir nada ¿No?"._

Observó como la mirada del General se posó en él por unos momentos, y Wei Wuxian sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, le dio una mirada coqueta. Muchas veces había hecho eso, y lo único que hacía el otro era mostrarse tímido y apartar la mirada; eso siempre le causaba gracia a Wei Wuxian.

Pero esta vez, fue _totalmente ignorado..._

Frunció el ceño y miró confundido al otro. Esta era la primera vez que Wen Ning lo ignoraba de esa manera. Claramente vio su gesto, pero no se inmuto en lo absoluto. A parte de la usual indiferencia que siempre persistía en su rostro, también pudo notar algo más

De algo debe haber servido estar con él casi todo el tiempo. Había aprendido a leerlo un poco.

En sus ojos vio...tristeza...no...tal vez...¿ira?

_"¿Wen Ning estaba enojado conmigo?"_

No recordaba ni una sola vez en la que Wen Ning pudiera estar enojado con él. " _¿Qué había hecho mal?"._ El no saberlo solo lo hacía sentir más estresado.

Observó como después de qué Wen Ning terminó de hablar con Wen Qing, se dirigió a la Cueva Caza Demonios; desconcertando por un momento a Wei Wuxian, no le dio importancia en un principio; pero fue todo lo contrario cuando el tiempo paso, y Wen Ning no salía.

Con curiosidad, Wei Wuxian se levantó de su asiento perezosamente, y se dirigió hacía la entrada de la Cueva. Se adentro más en esta, sin poder ver a Wen Ning a simple vista; con aun más curiosidad, se adentró más.

Mientras avanzaba, pudo escuchar un largo y ruidoso sonido proveniente de lo más profundo del interior; con curiosidad pero sin perder la precaución siguió el camino, acercándose más.

Sintiendo como empezaba a crecer en su interior un irrazonable temor a ser descubierto, volteó detrás de sí por si alguien se encontraba observando su extraño caminar; y al confirmar que nadie se encontraba detrás de sí; siguió avanzando.

No esperaba que al dar unos pocos pasos, se estrellara con otra figura. 

-Joven Maestro Wei...

-¡Ah, Wen Ning! ¡No me asustes de esa manera!-Wei Ying tomó distancia del otro por el susto.

-Lo siento...pero, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-¿Yo? Bueno...-Al instante intento pensar en millones de excusas, pero rápidamente reacciono.

 _"¿Por qué soy yo quien esta siendo interrogado?_ ".

-¿Yo? Aquí es donde duermo.-Dijo de manera segura.-Mas bien, ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Wei Wuxian invirtió rápidamente los papeles. Ahora él interrogaba a Wen Ning.

Wen Ning no dijo nada; posiblemente buscaba una excusa y parecía que ninguna era conveniente; al final no dijo nada.

-¿No me vas a decir?

-...

-Esta bien, solo espero que no nada malo.-Dijo Wei Wuxian mientras se acercaba más a Wen Ning, intentando volver a descifrar su mirada como hace unos minutos.

-No es nada de eso.-Wen Ning aclaró rápidamente, agitando sus manos. Y como si tuviera prisa, retomó su camino, intentando pasar aun lado de su Maestro.-Debo volver con los demás.

-¡Espera!-Wei Ying lo tomó del brazo con rapidez, e hizo que estuviera frente a él nuevamente.-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?

-Solo...debo seguir ayudando.-Wen Ning intentó volver a pasar de lado, pero Wei Ying, prediciendo esta acción, obstruyó su paso.

-No te preocupes. Ellos estarán bien por unos minutos, no necesitas siempre estar ahí.

-Maestro...yo...realmente debo...

-¿Mmh?-Se acercó más a él.

Wei Wuxian quería descubrir si Wen Ning realmente estaba enojado con él; y mientras este último intentaba escapar de la Cueva, él ya había pensado en una manera.

-Wen Ning desde la mañana no nos hemos besado, ¿Lo has notado?-Desde el comienzo de sus palabras, Wei Ying hizo claras sus intenciones, como en el atrevido acercamiento, y como en el tono de voz.

-Maestro, no creo que sea el momento.-Wen Ning retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose del otro.

-¿No es el momento? Quieres que te recuerde cuándo realmente no fue el momento.-Soltó una corta risa cuando el rostro de Wen Ning se mostró complicado. Esta vez pudo identificar vergüenza.-A parte, no va a suceder nada, solo será un beso.

-Pero...

-shhh

Asegurándose de que Wen Ning no pudiera escapar, atrapó su cuello entre sus brazos; creando pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Wei Ying cerró los ojos mientras más acercaba su rostro al del otro; esperando tocar sus labios; pero eso no ocurrió.

Abrió los ojos confundido, cuando sintió como los supuestos labios que debería estar besando, no se encontraban frente a él, o por lo menos no de la manera que le gustaría. La mano de Wen Ning le obstruía, cubriendo su boca.

-Mng...¡Mnhh!-Intentó refutar pero Wen Ning no parecía querer escucharlo.

Llevo su vista hacía el rostro del otro buscando una respuesta ante su comportamiento. No esperaba que al fijar su vista en sus ojos, quedara estupefacto ante la gran cantidad de sentimiento que nadaban en ellos.

Había demasiados sentimientos en ellos, y la mayoría creía negativos; pero el que más destacaba era sin duda una profunda tristeza, siendo casi hundida con una creciente ira. Wei Wuxian dejo de refutar, centrando toda su atención en intentar descubrir algo más, algo que le dijera por qué Wen Ning mantenía una mirada tan...dolorosa.

-Maestro Wei; solo...no es el momento. Me retiro.-Wen Ning pudo librarse fácilmente del agarre del otro; y sin dar otra mirada, siguió con su camino.

Wei Wuxian se mantuvo en el mismo sitio; intentando comprender por qué había sido rechazado cuando eso no había sucedido antes; y también intentando comprender la complicada mirada de Wen Ning. De alguna forma se sentía culpable.

" _Wen Ning nunca se había enojado conmigo"_.

Suspiró. No lo entendía.

Se adentró más en el interior sin muchas ganas de salir; no esperaba que en lo más profundo, una de las paredes se encontrara destruida por un gran hoyo que cubría una considerable parte de la pared. Pequeños pedazos aun caían de el gran cráter en esta.

_"¿Acaso esto es lo que había escuchado antes?" "¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya venido todavía?" "Para esto, el golpe no debió ser 'suave'."_

_"¿Acaso fue...Wen Ning?" "¿Por qué él...?"_

La tarde paso entre dolores de cabeza para Wei Wuxian por sus múltiples pensamientos, haciendo que su nivel de estrés aumentara considerablemente. Para su suerte, el pequeño A_Yuan despertó algunas horas después, haciendo que se olvidara de ello por unas horas.

La cena llegó como todos los días y se mantuvo de la misma manera, o por lo menos para la mayoría fue así. Nadie fue consciente de como Wei Wuxian miraba de manera fija al General Fantasma, y ni como este último lo ignoraba voluntariamente; todos excepto Wen Qing.

Ella ya había notado esta anomalía desde que regresaron de la ciudad. En un principio no le dio mucha importancia, solo fue en un momento preciso en que su curiosidad aumento considerablemente. Siempre ha sabido leer a su hermano; cuando él se encontraba vivo se volvió un habito y en su situación actual no sería la excepción. 

En el momento en el que se encontraba hablando con él; mencionando en que áreas podría ayudarnos sin empeorarlo con su abrumadora fuerza que había adquirido después de su muerte. Pudo notar como su hermano menor miraba constantemente hacía Wei Wuxian, quien se encontraba aburrido bostezando cada minuto; fue en una de esas ocasiones en que Wen Ning volteó a verlo que Wen Qing lo notó. 

A diferencia de las anteriores veces, esta vez Wei Ying notó la mirada de Wen Ning y como era común ver para Wen Qing; él no desaprovecho para ser un desvergonzado y mandarle una mirada descarada a su hermano. En esos momentos, Wen Qing se limitaba a suspirar por su comportamiento; aunque tenía que admitir que poder ver a su querido hermano avergonzado la llenaba de ternura; solo por eso no iba en contra de los actos de descaro del otro.

Pero esta vez, después de suspirar y dirigir su mirada a su hermano, esperando ver una mirada avergonzada; se sorprendió. No solo fue extraño ver como su hermano apartaba la mirada, pero no avergonzado, sino ignorándolo. También atrajo su atención la manera en la que sus nudillos se apretaban. Cuando Wen Ning volteó a verla, Wen Qing quedo nuevamente sorprendida; podía ver una clara furia suprimida en sus ojos; parecía que había recordado algo desagradable.

_"¿Qué estaba sucediendo?"_

_-¿_ A_Ning?-Lo llamó acercándose de manera un poco preocupada.-¿Sucede algo?

-...No...-Él negó; pero Wen Qing obviamente no le creyó.-Solo...en un momento vuelvo..Dijo repentinamente, y sin esperar una confirmación se adentró a la Cueva Mata Demonios.

A Wen Qing le hubiera encantado seguirlo, pero por como vio las cosas, tal ves lo mejor sería dejarlo solo, pero vio como Wei Wuxian seguía a Wen Ning al interior. Ella solo esperaba que no sucediera nada malo.

Por el resto de la tarde, pudo observar las miradas de ira y a la vez de anhelo de su hermano hacía mi Wei Wuxian, pero también como este mismo ignoraba las del contrario. _Su hermano estaba siendo demasiado inmaduro en este momento._

-Wen Qing.-Preguntó Wei Wuxian.

-¿Qué ocurre?

En este momento ya se había terminado la cena; la mayoría ya se encontraba descansando de un día agotador, y los únicos que aun se encontraban operando eran Wen Qing, Wei Wuxian, Wen Ning, y A_Yuan, aunque el último ya se encontraba tambaleándose del sueño. Todos ayudaban a recoger, divididos en dos grupos. 

Aprovechando que se encontraba a la distancia con Wen Qing, Wei Wuxian decidió preguntarle. No había podido encontrar ninguna respuesta lógica a sus interminables dudas, solo pudiendo poner sus esperanzas en Wen Qing.

-¿Sabes por qué Wen Ning está enojado conmigo?

-¿Enojado?

-¡Claro! Se que ya has notado que él ha estado evitándome. 

-Claro que lo he notado. Pero qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé.

-Bueno, Wen Ning siempre te lo cuenta todo ¿No?

-La mayoría de las veces.

-¿Entonces lo sabes?

-No.

-...

En realidad Wen Qing tampoco sabía la razón del mal humor de su hermano. Durante todo el transcurso de la tarde intentó adivinarlo, pero sin encontrar una respuesta clara; entonces supuso que su humor cambió cuando fueron a la ciudad; ya que en la mañana se mostraba igual de tranquilo que todos los días.

-Argg, creo que voy a volverme loco.-Wei Wuxian se desplomó en la silla estresado. Wen Qing sonrió; ver a Wei Wuxian dándole tanta importancia a su hermano le trajo cierta satisfacción.

-Dime, ¿Qué ocurrió cuando fueron a la ciudad?

-¿A la ciudad? Nada interesante. Después de comprar todo lo que querías, fuimos directo aquí.-Dijo con simpleza, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de fastidio, al parecer por recordar algo más.-Bueno, más bien me arrastró.

-¿Te arrastró? ¿Cómo que te arrastró?-Preguntó Wen Qing con curiosidad. Tal vez por fin había hallado la respuesta.

-Bueno...en realidad después de que compramos todo, tal vez yo me aleje un poco de él.-Al ver la mirada fulminante de Wen Qing, rápidamente volvió en sus palabras.-No fue nada grave. No me mires así.

-¿Y qué más pasó?-Dijo dando un suspiro.

-Bueno, cuando Wen Ning me encontró, me vio hablando con unas jóvenes que se encontraban cerca.-La mirada de Wen Qing cambió a una de sorpresa.-Y de repente me arrastró hasta aquí. Tengo que admitir que Wen Ning dio miedo.-Dijo con falso temblor.-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Wei Wuxian había notado el rostro sorprendido de Wen Qing anteriormente, pero no le dio mucha importancia; pero si lo alteró ver como su rostro se oscurecía junto con el vaíven de sus palabras.

-¿Estabas hablando? ¿O estabas coqueteando?-Dijo en voz baja, pero haciendo que un extraño e inexplicable escalofrío escalara por la espalda de Wei Wuxian.

-No estaba coqueteando tal cual...-Intentó excusarse, sintiendo que si respondía correctamente, sería su sentencia de muerte; aunque no entendiera el por qué. " _Que coqueteara no era nada nuevo ¿No?"._

-Sé claro...-Su mirada se volvió más oscura.

Wei Wuxian viendo su expresión, supo que no debía bromear con ella en este momento. Rendido, dijo la verdad.

-Solo coquetee un poco, pero eso no es raro. No entiendo que tiene que ver con esto.

Wen Qing suspiró.-Eres un sinvergüenza.

Wei Wuxian no pudo refutar nada ante la ofensa, cuando ella se alejó a voluntad, dándole la espalda.

-¿Eh? ¿No ibas ha ayudarme? ¡¿Oye?! ¿Acaso sabes algo? ¿No me lo dirás?

-Descubrelo tú mismo.

-¿Qué? ¡He estado pensando en eso en todo el día!

-Es tu problema.

Wei Wuxian se quedó en el mismo sitio, intentando razonar. ¿Había hecho algo más a parte de coquetear que enfureciera a Wen Ning? No creo que haya sido por eso, él ya me ha visto hacerlo muchas veces antes.

Suspiró viendo como Wen Qing se unía al otro par, dejandolo solo.

Volteó a ver a Wen Ning por unos segundos; y como si el otro pudiera percibir su presencia, también volteó a verlo. Se hubiera alegrado de ello, si no fuera porque al instante el Wen alejó la mirada.

Frunció las labios. " _¿Por qué Wen Ning lo estaba ignorando? ¿Qué había hecho para hacerlo enfadar hasta el punto en que finja que no existo?_

No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que acabaran. Todos, a excepción de Wen Ning; ya se encontraban cansados, sobretodo el pequeño de todos, que se encontraba tambaleándose y tallando sus ojos cada pocos segundos.

-Voy arropar a A_Yuan, ustedes ya pueden irse.-Sin esperar un asentamiento, Wen Qing cargó a A_Yuan en sus brazos y lo llevó a dormir.

En el sitio solo quedaron Wei Wuxian y Wen Ning en silencio, pero no era como los anteriores, este era incomodo y tortuoso.

-Wen Ning...-Intentó hablar primero Wei Ying.

-Acompañare a mi hermana.-Fue interrumpido.

-¿Eh?

-Para arropar a A_Yuan.

-Oh...

Wei Wuxian no pudo decir nada. En otra situación pudo haber convencido a Wen Ning de otras "maneras", pero por alguna razón sentía que no debía. También la tensión le decía que hacerlo sería un grave error.

Wen Ning sin alargar la plática se fue detrás de su hermana mayor, dejando a Wei Ying solo detrás de sí.

Wei Wuxian sin muchas opciones, se dirigió de manera lenta y desanimada hacia la Cueva, esperando en el interior que tal vez...solo tal vez...Wen Ning viniera como las noches anteriores.

Frustrado y decepcionado, Wei Wuxian se encontraba sentado en la cama, viendo hacía la entrada; esperando algo que actualmente parecía imposible.

"Él realmente...no va a venir ¿Verdad?".

Volvió a suspirar como muchas veces anteriores. No podía evitar maldecir mentalmente a Wen Qing por no haberle dicho por qué él estaba enojado. Sería mucho más fácil así.

Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacía la entrada, ahora con un fuerte ceño fruncido adornando su rostro. Su humor estaba empeorando.

" _¿Acaso se ha quedado con Wen Qing?"_

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que se levantara bruscamente; y decidido, se dirigió hacía la salida.

Estaba harto. Lo obligaría a decírselo directamente.

Salió de la cueva a pasos apresurados; mirando en varias direcciones buscando la figura de su frustración. iba a salir a buscarlo directamente a la habitación que A_Yuan compartía con la abuela al no verlo a simple vista. No esperó que durante ese trayecto lo encontraría y...de esa manera.

Wen Ning se encontraba fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Wen Qing, que no se encontraba lejos de la habitación de A_Yuan. Se encontraba en cuclillas, pareciendo estar entretenido mirando el suelo. Parecía como si estuviera castigado.

Si no fuera por la actual situación, Wei Wuxian se detendría ha apreciar esa extraña y graciosa escena, que empeoro cuando Wen Ning empezó a hacer trazos en la tierra. Parecía un niño pequeño.

Wei Ying reprimió el sentimiento de ternura, y decidido, se acercó a su ubicación.

Wen Ning notó la presencia, elevándose instantáneamente. Pero bajo la guardia cuando vio la figura familiar a pocos metros de él.

-Maestro Wei...¿Qué hace aquí?

-Más bien, ¿Tú que haces aquí?-Tomó cercanía.-Pensé que solo irías ha acompañar a Wen Qing, y luego volverías.

-Yo no dije lo último...-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada...

-¿Por qué no viniste hoy conmigo?

-...-Wen Ning alejó la mirada.

Eso solo frustro más a Wei Ying. Llevaba viendo ese gesto toda la tarde.

Frunció los labios y sin consentimiento, tomó del brazo a Wen Ning, obligándolo a seguirlo.

-Maestro Wei...espere...-Wen Ning refutó. Claro que eso no iba a ser fácil.

Actualmente en fuerza física, Wen Ning le superaba por mucho, deteniendo su paso con facilidad.

-No puedo esperar.-Volteó a verlo.-Tenemos que hablar ahora.

-No creo que...

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¿Prefieres hablar aquí?-Wen Ning dejó de forzar su brazo.-Entonces hablemos aquí.

-Maestro esta hablando algo fuerte...-Wen Ning hablaba de manera baja; pero Wei Wuxian era todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué has estado ignorándome?-Elevó la voz consciéntemente.

-Por favor hable más bajo...-Wen Ning miró hacía todos los lados, esperando que nadie se este despertando por la elevada voz.

-Si quieres que hable bajo, entonces hablemos en la Cueva.-Condicionó.

-Pero...

-Creo que quieres que hable aun más fuerte al parecer.-Volvió a elevar la voz.

-No, no, no; hablemos adentro.-Wen Ning se rindió, viendo como su Maestro parecía totalmente dispuesto a despertar a todos.

Esta vez fue Wen Ning quien dirigió a Wei Wuxian hacía el interior, con una "mirada complicada". Mientras que Wei Ying tenía una sonrisa triunfante adornando su rostro.

En el interior, Wei Ying no perdió el tiempo y se sentó frente a Wen Ning, sobre la cama. Pudo notar como el otro tomaba una cierta distancia de él; haciéndolo sentir un poco incomodo. Ya se había acostumbrado a sentir al otro cerca de sí.

-¿Por qué estás tan lejos? No te morderé.-Intentó bromear.

-Aquí estoy bien.

-Mm...entonces yo me acercare.-Y como él dijo, se levantó y se acercó al otro. Pero Wen Ning se alejó como en la tarde de él. Y sin poder evitar su lado travieso, siguió acercándose a el otro de manera peligrosa con una mirada igual.

-Maestro...por favor aléjese.

-¿Por qué? Hemos estado mucho más cerca antes. ¿Acaso debo recordarte cómo?

-No...

-¿Entonces por qué te alejas?

-...

Sin querer jugar más, se detuvo. Wen Ning miró aliviado como el otro se detenía. No esperó ser atrapado repentinamente como en la tarde.

-Ya estoy cansado, Wen Ning. Dime, dime por qué.-El rostro antes burlón se transformó en una seria y a la vez llena de tristeza.

-No lo entiendo.-Wen Ning no lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-¿No lo entiendes? Esa frase debería decirla yo. Yo soy quien no entiende. ¿Por qué has estado ignorándome en toda la tarde? ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? Y no digas que no lo estás porque es obvio que es así.-Dijo lo último cuando vio como Wen Ning abría sus labios para pronunciar posiblemente una negación.

-Maestro...realmente no es como piensa, yo no estoy enojado con usted.

-¿No? Entonces dime ¿Por qué has estado ignorándome? ¿Por qué golpeaste la pared justo después de que llamara tu atención? ¿Por qué me rechazaste cuando quería besarte? ¡Solo dilo, con eso todo sería más fácil!-Elevó un poco la voz en lo último. Se estaba frustrando de solo ver la negativa en el rostro de Wen Ning.

Wen Ning bajó la mirada, pareciendo debatir en su mente.

Wei Wuxian esperó con la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba su respuesta, mirando con un poco de miedo su respuesta. Wen Ning tardó más de lo que Wei Wuxian podía soportar. Estaba apunto de refutarlo con enojo, pero sus repentinas palabras lo detuvieron. 

-En la ciudad...

-¿Si?-Preguntó con un poco de entusiasmo.

-Usted...

-¿Qué? ¿Hice algo que te enojara?

-...

Que Wen Ning no respondiera, hizo sentir a Wei Ying como si fuera la peor persona del mundo.

-Yo...realmente hice...-Wei Ying murmuró.

-¿Eh? No, no hizo nada malo. Yo...no debí reaccionar así.

-Pero dime, ¿Qué hice? ¿Fue por dejarte atrás?

-No, usted siempre hace eso.

Wei Ying no sabia si debía reír o llorar por su comentario.

-Si no es eso, entonces qué.

Wen Ning se tomó su tiempo, acabando poco a poco con la paciencia de Wei Ying. Pero para su sorpresa y satisfacción, sus siguientes palabras fueron constantes.

-En la ciudad cuando usted se encontraba hablando con dos señoritas...

Wei Wuxian recordó rápidamente como Wen Qing se sintió disgustada con él cuando le mencionó eso. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese momento?

-Lo recuerdo...

-Usted hablaba muy familiarmente con ellas...

Wei Ying se quedó en silencio. Durante el camino de regreso, había considerado por unos momentos que tal vez Wen Ning se había molestado por hablar con las otras dos jóvenes; pero al instante descarto esta idea. Wen Ning ya lo había visto coquetear varias veces, incluso cuando aun estaba vivo; por eso mismo ignoró esa posibilidad. Pero ahora, ¿Realmente había acertado en su primera conclusión?

-¿Te molestó que haya coqueteado con ellas?-Preguntó Wei Wuxian, pero esta vez la seriedad en su rostro había cambiado, la orilla de sus labios se había levantado, mostrando una sonrisa.

-....-El silencio de Wen Ning fue suficiente como respuesta. Ocasionando que la sonrisa de Wei Ying se extendiera.

-¿Entonces quieres que a partir de ahora solo coquetee contigo?

-Yo...no dije eso...

-Entonces creo que lo seguiré haciéndolo.-Dijo con simpleza; alejándose un poco.

La mirada de Wen Ning que no lo había visto a los ojos en ningún momento de la conversación, rápidamente volteó a verlo a los ojos; mostrando sentimientos complejos en sus ojos; como si debatiera sobre si debería decir algo o no. Esta escena hizo soltar una carcajada a Wei Ying.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan gracioso?-Se acercó nuevamente a él.-No tenias que enojarte por eso. Estuve todo la tarde estresado por esto ¿sabias?

-Lo siento.-Cómo un niño regañado, bajó la cabeza.

-No te disculpes por algo así.-Elevó su mirada.-Mejor dime cómo puedo recompensarte esto.

-¿Recompensarlo?-Lo miró con sorpresa.-No, no debe hacer eso, no es necesario.

-¿Estás despreciando mi buena voluntad?-Fingió indignación con cara triste. Riéndose internamente por la mirada de Wen Ning.

-No, no lo hago; es solo que realmente no es necesario.

-Pero también me siento un poco mal porque la respuesta siempre estuvo delante de mis ojos. Aunque también es tu culpa, si fueras más directo no habría estado tan molesto contigo por ignorarme.-Le refutó de manera algo infantil.-La próxima vez espero que me digas las cosas directamente ¿Está bien?

-Entiendo...

-Bien. Ya que estamos bien otra vez, qué tal si pasamos a lo divertido.-Sus cuerpos para ese momento ya se encontraban completamente juntos por obra de Wei Ying.-Aún me siento dolido porque me rechazaste antes, así que mi recompensa será que me hagas sentir bien.-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. En algún momento de sus palabras, ya había dirigido al otro hacía la cama en la misma posición.-Y como disculpa por no darme cuenta antes, te dejare hacer lo que quieras ¿Qué opinas de eso?

Wen Ning no respondió, pero asintió con la cabeza de manera lenta y tímida. Wei Wuxian imagino que si estuviera vivo, su rostro seguramente se encontraría rojo de la vergüenza. Eso lo hizo sonreír de ternura, amaba su imaginación. 

Soltó un bajo jadeo cuando el otro rápidamente se coló entre sus piernas como muchas noches atrás. 

Aun le sorprendía como Wen Ning cambiaba tan rápidamente de personalidad en segundos. Pero estaba bien para Wei Ying, si mantuviera su usual personalidad en estos momentos, probablemente tardaría horas en hacer algún movimiento.

Soltó un profundo jadeo cuando su cuello fue atacado rápidamente, siendo llenado con besos constantes que bajaban por su clavícula lentamente. Llevó con rapidez sus manos hacía la cabeza de su atacante, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello suelto.

Las manos de Wen Ning pasearon por la espalda de Wei Ying, bajando poco a poco de manera lenta a cada segundo, tomándose su tiempo en pasar por todos los orificios posibles. En un punto, una de esas manos se dirigió hacía el frente, y sin pudor deshacía el nudo que mantenía las túnicas del Patriarca unidas. Al terminar, rápidamente esa mano acaricio de manera lenta y un poco tortuosa el miembro del otro, que se encontraba despertando poco a poco. 

La boca de Wen Ning que se encontraba bajando por el cuerpo del otro, llego a uno de los pezones ahora descubiertos, y sin esperar lo tomo entre sus labios, haciendo que el cuerpo de Wei Ying se arqueara levemente ante la sensación húmeda.

-Mm...Wen Ning...ah...

Poco a poco la manera en la que jugaba con esa parte se hacía mas brusca y tal vez un poco desesperada, al igual que las caricias en su parte baja. Para ese momento, su miembro ya se encontraba erecto; pidiendo más atención. La mano encargada de ello, se adentró entre los pantalones de su Maestro para atenderlo correctamente. Wei Ying soltó un bufido insatisfecho, y con rapidez, después de apartar la mano del otro, se deshizo de sus prendas inferiores.

-Hazlo bien...-Susurró en su oído.

Para ese momento, Wei Ying había atrapado a Wen Ning en sus piernas, rodeándolo con ellas. Su cercanía era exagerada y el calor producido en su cuerpo estaba asfixiando a Wei Ying, pero no se sentía en absoluto disgustado, de hecho quería más, quería aun más cercanía.

Tomando con un poco de fuerza su cabello, elevó el rostro de Wen Ning hacía el propio, iniciando un beso desesperado y lleno de deseo por más placer. La intrusión de sus lenguas fue temprana, haciendo caer por las comisuras de sus labios un camino brillante de saliva. 

-Wen Ning...por favor más...-Pedía entre el beso Wei Wuxian. Sus ojos ya se encontraban un poco nublados. Aunque no lo había dicho, cuando fue rechazado por el otro en su intento de iniciar un beso, se sintió completamente insatisfecho; se había acostumbrado demasiado a que sus caprichos fueran atendidos debidamente, y ser repentinamente rechazado le había dejado un mal sabor de boca; por eso mismo, en este momento se encontraba ansioso, queriendo deshacerse del sentimiento insatisfecho que había perdurado en su interior.

Los minutos pasaron entre en beso apasionado, y en un momento de éxtasis, Wei Ying no pudo aguantar más y se liberó en la mano de Wen Ning. Wei Wuxian recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, recuperando el aire perdido.

Tomando entre sus dedos un poco del espeso liquido, dirigió uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su Maestro. Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Wei Ying intentó relajarse para que la intrusión fuera rápida y placentera. Pero eso no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se arqueara cuando él ingreso.

-Sé lento...-Pidió de manera baja.

Siendo obediente, Wen Ning se concentró en hacer sus movimientos suaves y pacientes; no queriendo lastimar en lo más mínimo a su Maestro. Con esto en mente, una de sus manos se encontraba acariciando su espalda superior de manera lenta; este movimiento hizo que suspiros de satisfacción salieran de los labios de Wei Ying, acurrucándose un poco contra el cuerpo del otro. Esto lo había descubierto noches anteriores en busca de maneras para que su Maestro se sintiera más relajado mientras lo preparaba. También besarlo de manera lenta servía mucho. Y como si eso fuera lo que necesitara, Wei Ying se alejó un poco del otro, y tomando entre sus dedos temblorosos la mandíbula de Wen Ning, lo acercó a sus labios, empezando un beso lento en comparación con el de antes.

En estas ocasiones, Wen Ning se preguntaba que si la misma persona que tenía en frente y que se encontraba totalmente dócil e incluso algo somnolienta, era realmente la persona que todos juzgaban por "malvado": porque en este momento le parecía la persona más inofensiva que podría existir.

Entre el beso y sus caricias, Wei Ying no fue consciente del momento en que tres dedos embestían su interior; pero si fue consciente cuando sintió como los tres salían de él, dejándolo vació y llenándolo de una profunda insatisfacción. Pero no refuto en lo absoluto siendo conocedor de lo que se avecinaba. 

Tomando un largo suspiro, relajo una vez más su cuerpo mientras era espectador de como Wen Ning se deshacía de sus túnicas. Rápidamente Wen Ning volvió a tomar un lugar en medio de sus piernas, siendo recibido con gusto por Wei Ying.

Wei Ying se aferró un poco al otro rodeando se cuello entre sus brazos, esperando a sentir la intrusión del otro en sí. Pero eso no llego. Wei Wuxian iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, pero el repentino movimiento de Wen Ning lo interrumpió. 

-¿Wen Ning? ¿Qué suce...? ¡ah!-Se sorprendió cuando Wen Ning repentinamente lo levantó por sus muslos, girándolos a los dos, intercambiando sus lugares. Ahora Wen Ning se encontraba sentado en la cama y Wei Wuxian sentado sobre su regazo.

-Wen Ning, ¿Por qué...?-Wei Wuxian preguntó confundido. Nunca habían utilizado esta posición, sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

" _¿Esta posición realmente existía?"._

-Usted dijo que podría hacer lo que yo quisiera.-Dijo Wen Ning como si fuera obvio.

Wei Wuxian intentó no reírse, su rostro parecía el de un niño pequeño desde sus ojos, que reclamaba algo suyo.

-¡Ja! Y tu hermana piensa que yo soy el sinvergüenza. ¿Qué diría tu hermana al ver que realmente eres la mente maestra en esto?-Bromeó.-Pero tienes razón, yo te lo prometí; así que si, haz lo que quieras.-Mencionó en un tono más coqueto lo último.

Aunque sus palabras las dijo de manera segura, Wei Wuxian se sentía un poco nervioso; y ese sentimiento solo aumento cuando sintió como lo elevaban fácilmente. Se aferró al otro rápidamente al sentir una dureza debajo suya, y el agarre se incremento cuando lo sintió introducirse dentro de sí.

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido más fuerte de lo normal cuando Wen Ning entró por completo, alarmando al Wen.

-¿Le hice daño?-Preguntó con preocupación, viendo la expresión de su rostro, buscando señas de dolor en él.

-No...no es eso.-Dijo con la voz un poco agitada.-Es solo que fue muy...profundo...

En su posición actual, el miembro de Wen Ning entró demasiado, ocasionando que Wei Ying se sintiera un poco mareado, y sin aire por la sorpresa al no esperar este desarrollo.

-No te preocupes, me recuperare pronto.

Wen Ning esperó pacientemente a que terminara de acostumbrarse. Solo fueron unos pocos minutos antes de que desapareciera cualquier rastro de incomodidad en el rostro de Wei Wuxian. Más tranquilo, finalmente habló.

-Wen Ning, ya puedes moverte...

-No puedo.

-¿Eh?

-Usted debe moverse.

Por alguna razón Wei Ying se sintió tímido por unos segundos, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse un poco más de lo que ya se encontraban. 

-¿Yo?

-Mmn.-Asintió.

Con un puchero marcado, se levantó ligeramente con dificultad al tener las piernas un poco entumecidas; sin pensarlo demasiado, se deja caer sobre el regazo de Wen Ning. No esperaba que al instante, desde su vientre se extendiera una gran ola de placer por todo su cuerpo, ocasionando que un alto gemido saliera de sus labios.

-Maestro...si quiere podemos cambiar de posición.-Sugirió Wen Ning al ver como a su Maestro parecía dificultarle acostumbrarse.

-No.-Negó inmediatamente. Aunque ciertamente le costaba un poco acostumbrarse; en esta posición, el placer que recibió en una sola embestida fue desbordante como para dejarlo ahora.-Quiero probar.

-¿Está seguro?

-Mmh.

Nuevamente se forzó a elevarse ligeramente para poder embestirse nuevamente, y al igual que la primera vez el placer que recibió era increíble, pero al estar mejor mentalizado, no se sintió desmayarse como antes. El tiempo paso, y las lentas embestidas se volvieron más constantes y más bruscas, al igual que desesperadas. Aunque no se comparaba con la velocidad que solían tener, a Wei Ying no le importaba porque las embestidas aunque lentas, también eran muy profundas.

-¡Ah, Wen Ning! Mmg...-Sus llamados hacía el otro eran constantes, cada vez más ansiosos.

Wen Ning se limitaba a observar al otro, viendo fijamente cada una de sus expresiones de placer al momento de las embestidas, ayudando levemente al otro. En un momento en especifico en que Wei Wuxian a penas podía sostenerse a sí mismo, recargó su frente junto con la de Wen Ning, deteniendo sus movimientos.

Su respiración era constante y exagerada. Se sentía cansado. Cada extremidad de su cuerpo estaba entumecida; no podía moverse más. Se había forzado antes a seguir, buscando más placer, pero ahora la consecuencia era que no podía mover ni un solo musculo.

-Maestro...su respiración.

-Solo estoy cansado...creo que ya no puedo continuar. Hay que cambiar de posición.-Dijo medio somnoliento. El agotamiento estaba haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran con la necesidad de dormir.

-No.

-¿No? Realmente ya no puedo seguir.-La voz de Wei Ying se encontraba bastante floja en este momento.

-No es necesario.-Dijo mientras sus brazos tomaban los muslos de Wei Ying, lo elevó levemente antes de que lo dejara caer sobre sí de manera rápida.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú...! Tsk, realmente podías hacerlo tú mismo.-Wei Ying se quejó en voz baja, aferrándose al otro desesperadamente por no haber esperado su movimiento.-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan descarado, eh? Ah...espero que lo hayas disfrutado...¡Ah! ¡No tan rápido! ¡Mng!

Los movimientos eran frenéticos y desesperados, muy al contrario a los movimientos anteriores de Wei Ying. Estos movimientos estaba nublando su juicio, volviéndolo nulo. Se sentía enloquecer, y hasta cierto punto también sentía un poco de dolor, pero era inexistente en comparación al placer que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Wen Ning...¡Ah! ¡Más lento!

Poco a poco los comentarios fueron cambiando a unos más lascivos y desvergonzados, llenando el área con ellos; pero importándole menos a la persona de origen. En un momento de lascivia de parte de Wei Ying, atacó los labios del otro, no solo besando, sino también mordiéndolos por su camino, importándole menos a Wen Ning; o por lo menos hasta que él empezó hacer lo mismo, solo que él si dejaba una clara marca en sus labios.

El momento de frenesí y lascivia pronto terminó cuando Wei Ying no pudo seguir más y llegó al clímax, manchando su vientre y el de Wen Ning.

Se desplomó como una muñeca de trapo, y su cabeza se apoyo en Wen Ning sin fuerzas para poder seguir despierto. Con ayuda de Wen Ning, pudo recostarse por fin en la deseada cama, acurrucándose en ella. No fue difícil para él caer dormido, cayendo en un profundo sueño pocos segundos después.

Wen Ning se acurrucó con él como siempre. Se encontraba feliz. Aunque estaba enojado por su anterior actitud infantil, pero que al final, tuvo buenas consecuencias...

Wen Qing supo que todo había salido bien la noche interior. No solo por la clara marca en los labios de Wei Wuxian, ligeramente más rojos de lo normal, si no también por la gran cercanía que él había mantenido con su hermano desde la mañana. Se negaba a estar apartado de él, y aunque parecía que solo pasaba el tiempo entre bromas y comentarios más íntimos que normalmente solo podía escuchar su hermano, mostrando una actitud tímida; y que posiblemente le molestarían y reclamaría al instante; no lo hizo.

Su hermano parecía feliz, así que solo por eso, ella no les reclamaría por hoy.

_"Solo esperaba que todo se mantuviera tan tranquilo como ahora..."_


	9. En camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar esta historia y las demás en la plataforma de Wattpad en mi perfil con el mismo nombre.  
> Los derechos son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes que pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

El Joven Maestro Wei se encontraba rebosante de alegría en los últimos días, y no era de extrañar. 

Hace unos pocos días, el Joven Maestro Jin Zixuan le dijo a la gente que el Joven Maestro Wei se presentara a los pies del monte Luanzang por su invitación a la celebración de un mes del Joven Jin. Debía de admitir que en un principio pensaba que podría ser una trampa, y por eso mismo decidí acompañarlo; pero al final todo era un malentendido. El Joven Maestro Wei recibió su invitación sin ningún indició de arrepentimiento en los ojos del Joven Maestro Jin. Él fue realmente amable con el Joven Maestro Wei.

La noticia de la celebración del Joven Jin le había dado un nuevo brillo en los ojos al Maestro Wei, siempre sonriendo y contando con sincera alegría sobre cómo su sobrino tomaría todas las cualidades de su Madre, y que se aseguraría que no tomara los defectos de su Padre, a veces reclamando levemente a Jin Zixuan por su antiguo comportamiento con su "Shijie"; aunque yo nunca había sido espectador de ello. Pero ver al Joven Maestro Wei de ese modo me hacía sentir cálido. 

Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado, creando un obsequio para su joven sobrino. Y aunque no sabía en qué era lo que trabajaba, sabía que debía ser algo magnifico.

-Joven Maestro Wei.-Wen Ning lo llamó mientras se adentraba más en el interior de la Cueva.

-¡Oh, Wen Ning! No te escuche entrar.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, estirando su cuerpo por pasar demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

-Su cena.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo ignorando un poco cómo Wen Ning se acercó para dejar el plato a un lado de él.

-¿Todavía está trabajando?-Preguntó, viendo varios talismanes regados sobre el área.

-Sí, ¡Debe ser perfecto!

-Lo será.

-Me asegurare de eso.-Dijo Wei Wuxian con confianza.

-Pero debería comer, aún tiene mucho tiempo.-Dijo Wen Ning, acercando el plato más hacía su Maestro.

-No hay tiempo que perder.

-Debería comer antes.

Wei Ying volteó a verlo con un puchero en sus labios. 

-¿Insistirás hasta que lo haga?

-Sí.

Wei Ying suspiró, divertido.-Sabes, siento que últimamente te estás volviendo más atrevido con tu Maestro, incluso te atreves a mandarme.-Dijo en un tono indignado.

-No me atrevo.

-¿No? Entonces por qué ayer te atreviste a morderme el cuello cuando lo estábamos haciendo.-Volteó a verlo acusadoramente.

-Yo...-Wen Ning evadió su mirada.

-¿Sabes el regaño que recibí de tu hermana cuando A_Yuan me preguntó que tenía? Tú saliste totalmente ileso.

-Yo...lo siento...

-Está bien.-Wei Ying sonrió sin darle importancia.-Me gusta pensar que somos cercanos. Incluso ya no tartamudeas cuando hablamos.

Wen Ning lo vio sorprendido.

-Aunque sería extraño que no lo fuéramos, porque lo hacemos casi a diario.-Dijo con indiferencia.

Wen Ning se sintió repentinamente tímido.

Wei Ying lo vio de manera divertida.-Me sorprende cómo aún después de todo lo que me has hecho, te puedes mostrar tímido al respecto.

Wen Ning, sin poder resistirlo más, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

-¡No, no te vayas!-Gritó Wei Wuxian al ver cómo el otro intentaba escapar.-Está bien, está bien; no te molesto más.-A pesar de sus palabras, el tono divertido no abandonaba su voz.

-Mejor hablemos mientras como, ¿Sí?-Wei Ying arrastró a Wen Ning a su lado, para obligarlo a comenzar una conversación. 

Wen Ning sin rechistar, se quedo con su Maestro, atento ante sus palabras. Wei Wuxian era el que manejaba la conversación, hablando en su mayoría de muchas aventuras que tuvo cuando era más joven, y Wen Ning se limitaba a dar cortos comentarios.

Le entristecía un poco a Wen Ning notar cómo a veces su Maestro no podía ocultar su tono nostálgico y triste en algunas de sus narraciones.

Poco después Wei Wuxian terminó de devorar su cena, pero eso no lo detuvo, siguiendo con su narración, y Wen Ning tampoco tuvo objeciones para detenerlo. Todo prosiguió hasta que un bostezo de parte de Wei Ying se hizo presente.

-Creo que lo mejor será que duerma.-Habló primero Wen Ning, sugiriendo.

-Realmente pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido. No pude avanzar más el regalo.-Wei Ying se lamentó internamente.

-Puede seguir mañana.

-Supongo, qué tal si me besas para hacerme sentir mejor...

Esto no era nuevo, e incluso Wen Ning lo esperaba. 

Sin pudor y acostumbrado, se dirigió hacía los labios de su Maestro, tomándolos entre los suyos de manera lenta. Wei Ying se colgó de su cuello al atraparlo entre sus brazos, volviendo el beso más intimo. Wen Ning lo levantó por los muslos, dirigiéndose hacía la cama.

Wei Ying se separó momentáneamente del beso.-Creo que mi parte favorita del día sin duda es esta.-Dijo antes de caer en risas, pero siendo interrumpido por un nuevo beso; uno más apasionado que el anterior. Se sintió un poco mareado por el acto.

Dejando caer con cuidado el cuerpo de Wei Ying en la cama, Wen Ning tomó lugar entre sus piernas, dispuesto a comenzar con la rutina; pero sus manos, que se dirigían hacía los ropajes del otro; se detuvieron a pocos centímetros ante el sonido de un bostezo.

Wen Ning volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian. Este último se encontraba desecho sobre la cama, con unas ligeras lagrimas en el rabillo de sus ojos, pruebas del anterior bostezo. En general, su Maestro se veía cansado. 

Suspiró, para después alejarse del otro ante la mirada confundida del otro por su movimiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó Wei Ying.

-Se ve cansado. Debe dormir.

-Dormiré después. ¿Por qué te detuviste?

-Creo que lo mejor será que duerma. Realmente se ve cansado.-Dijo Wen Ning, sólo retirando la túnica exterior de su Maestro.

-Pero...¿Estás diciendo que no podre aguantarte?-La expresión algo desanimada de Wei Ying, cambió a una burlona.

-¿Qué...? Yo no...-Wen Ning intentó contradecir, siendo incapaz ante las rápidas palabras del otro.

-Realmente has ganado orgullo en esta área ¿Eh?

-No, no es...

Wei Ying se rió ante la actitud tímida del otro, pero siendo interrumpido por sí mismo al soltar un nuevo bostezo.

-Debe dormir.-Volvió a decir el General Fantasma.

-Bien, bien. Dormiré.-Se rindió.-Dejaremos esto pendiente ¿Sí?

-Sí...

Si Wen Ning tuviera que describir sus días en los Túmulos Funerarios en una sola palabra, sería "Tranquilo".

Los días pasaban entre el esfuerzo de los remanentes Wen por sobrevivir y poder cosechar en la maltratada tierra; salidas hacía la ciudad para hacerse de más recursos indispensables; bromas y juegos entre su Maestro y el pequeño A_Yuan; y regaños de su hermana hacía Wei Wuxian cada pocos minutos.

Claro no podía ser perfecto del todo. Siempre existían inconvenientes, como los cultivadores curiosos que intentaban adentrarse a los Túmulos Funerarios, y otros con objetivos más claros, curiosamente de la Secta Jin. Pero estos problemas no eran difíciles de resolver; el Patriarca Yiling se encargaba de mandar unos cuantos cadáveres para asustarlos o en un caso extremo, herirlos lo suficiente como para que se retirarán; pero nunca llegando a matarlos. A veces era el mismo Wen Ning quien se encargaba de esto.

Hoy era un nuevo día igual de tranquilo que los anteriores. Sin ninguna orden por Wen Qing, Wei Wuxian decidió bajar a la Ciudad en un momento de aburrimiento, alejándose un poco de sus proyectos. En sus planes incluyó a Wen Ning y A_Yuan.

Se encontraba demasiado acostumbrado a tener a Wen Ning a un lado suyo como para simplemente dejarlo en los Túmulos Funerarios, y creyó que llevar a A_Yuan con él sería bueno para el pequeño. Después de todo, la última vez que fue con él a la Ciudad, fue cuando se encontró con Lan Wangji y lo llamó Papá. Un recuerdo que sin duda nunca olvidaría.

Wen Ning se limitaba a observar a los dos, cuidando de los dos. Hablaba únicamente cuando era necesario, siendo un fiel oyente de cualquier idea que saliera de los labios de los otros dos.

Después de pasear por unos largos minutos, terminaron en uno de los puestos, deteniéndose por culpa de Wei Wuxian, quien había entrado en una larga conversación con el mercader.

-¡Hermano Wei!-Gritó mientras jalaba ligeramente las túnicas del mayor, intentando llamar su atención.

-¡A_Yuan! ¡Espera un poco!

-¡No! ¡Puedes hablar después!-Siguió quejándose.

-A_Yuan, obedece al Joven Maestro...-Wen Ning intentó persuadir al más pequeño, aunque su tono no parecía en lo absoluto amenazador.

-¡No quiero!-Se quejó. Pero para sorpresa de Wen Ning, el pequeño se detuvo en seco, observando detrás de sí con sorpresa y emoción en sus ojos.

-¡Hermano rico!-Exclamó.

Wen Ning volteó sobre sus hombros, observando una figura bien vestida de color blanco, color característico de una gran Secta. Al instante supo quien era la persona frente a él.

Con rapidez, Wen Ning lo saludó formalmente; siendo correspondido por el otro con un breve asentimiento.

-¡Oh, Lan Zhan! ¡Que sorpresa!-Gritó Wei Ying mientras se acercaba más a él. Había sido informado de la presencia del Lan gracias al grito de A_Yuan.

-Wei Ying...

-¿A qué se debe el honor de tenerte aquí, eh?

-Cacería nocturna.

-Oh, ¿Vienes tú solo?

-Los demás ya se encuentran en la posada.

-Ya veo...y supongo que tú saliste para pasear ¿no? Tal vez haya sido el destino que hizo que nos cruzáramos.-Dijo Wei Ying con una gran sonrisa. Se encontraba encantado de haberse encontrado nuevamente con Lan Wangji.

-¡Hermano rico! ¡Hermano rico!

Antes de que Wei Wuxian pudiera seguir con la plática, la voz de A_Yuan hizo presencia, interrumpiéndolo. Lan Wangji bajó la mirada, viendo al pequeño ser que se encontraba tomando sus túnicas.

-El hermano Wei dijo que nunca volverías.-Le comentó como si estuviera dolido por sus palabras.

Lan Wangji no pudo responder cuando sus palabras fueron detenidas por el Patriarca.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-¡Lo hiciste!

-¡No, no es cierto! Aparte, tú sólo lo quieres por su dinero.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Eso no es cierto!

Una corta y ruidosa discusión floreció entre los dos, dando un espectáculo algo extraño a los ajenos a ella.

Wen Ning sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se acercó a Lan Wangji.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó por los otros dos, pensando que tal vez se sentiría incomodo.

-No importa.-Lan Wangji no le dio importancia, observando con una atenta atención la discusión infantil, extrañando un poco a Wen Ning.

Observando un poco mejor al Lan, Wen Ning notó algo que lo confundió a un más. Él podía jurar que las comisuras de sus labios se encontraban levemente levantados.

Como instinto, frunció levemente el ceño.

Volteando a ver nuevamente la discusión, se preguntó si le parecía de alguna manera divertido a Hanguang Jun. Esa pregunta se esfumó cuando Wei Ying se olvidó de A_Yuan y se dirigió hacía ellos.

-¡Lan Zhan! Ya que no tienes nada que hacer antes de la cacería nocturna, por qué no pasas la tarde con nosotros.-Wei Ying sugirió.

Lan Wangji no respondió al instante, pareciendo reflexionar atentamente la pregunta. Al final decidió aceptar ante la insistencia de A_Yuan.

La tarde pasó corta para la mayoría de los integrantes del curioso grupo que paseaba por la Ciudad entre risas y juegos. Para todos, menos para Wen Ning.

Durante todo el trayecto sintió una gran incomodidad en su interior, que lo torturaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

Sabía la que sentía, era lo mismo que sintió cuando vio a Wei Wuxian coquetear con las otras dos jóvenes, pero...no entendía por qué sentía lo mismo de aquella vez.

Wei Wuxian no estuvo cerca de alguna otra mujer, manteniéndose únicamente cerca de Lan Wangji y A_Yuan; y eso le asustaba. La única persona que podía darle esa incomodidad era el Segundo Jade de Gusu; A_Yuan estaba totalmente descartado.

Pero aún no entendía por qué él, por qué Lan Wangji. No encontraba pistas de alguna forma de "coqueteo" entre ellos. Incluso el Segundo Joven Maestro de Gusu los había invitado a comer, o por lo menos fue él quien lo pagó.

Aunque ciertamente sí había percibido cómo variables veces Lan Wangji "sonreía" y también cómo sus ojos eran suaves con Wei Wuxian y A_Yuan, con una gran diferencia a como observaba a los mercaderes o cualquier otra persona.

No podía encontrar fallas en Lan Wangji que lo molestaran, pero tampoco se sentía cómodo a un lado de él.  
  
  


-¡Ah, Wen Ning! ¿Por qué tan apasionado hoy, eh? ¡Ah!

Wei Ying se encontraba atrapado entre el cuerpo del Wen y la fría pared, que contrarrestaba enormemente con su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso. Se limitaba a gemir y tomar entre sus labios los contrarios, al igual que tomaba entre sus dedos los mechones de cabello del otro, jalándolos levemente hacía él como un acto desesperado, apasionado y en busca de más atención; cosa que nunca se le era negada. Su cuerpo era sostenido por sus muslos, haciendo que él rodeara la cintura del General Fantasma con sus piernas. Se encontraba a total merced del Wen.

-¡Wen Ning! ¡Más! ¡Más rápido!-Pidió entre jadeos necesitados.-¡Eh, no muerdas!

Wei Ying frunció el ceño al sentir los dientes del otro encajarse levemente en su piel. Siempre recibía algunas mordidas por el otro durante el acto, y ellas solo podían incrementar el placer que ya sentía de antes; por eso mismo, nunca se quejó de ello. Sólo fue hace pocos días que recibió una más fuerte y demandante que las anteriores, asustandolo levemente al principio, pero siendo poco después tranquilizado gracias a unos tiernos besos.

Esta vez fue igual, o un poco más fuerte.

-¿Acaso quieres devorarme, Wen Ning? ¡Ah, mng!

-Sabes.-Siguió hablando a pesar del insistente placer que viajaba por todo su cuerpo.-Has estado un poco malhumorado desde que regresamos de la Ciudad. ¿Te ha molestado algo?-Dijo separando la cabeza del otro de su cuello, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Mmn.

-No te creo.-Wei Ying intentó adivinar sus emociones a través de sus ojos.-Dímelo.

-No es algo importante, en serio.

En algún punto de la conversación, las embestidas se detuvieron, los dos totalmente centrados en su conversación, o por lo menos Wei Ying, insistente en no abandonarla y quedarse con la molestia de no saberlo.

-Pensé que después de todo me lo dirías sin tener que rogarte.-Dijo con un puchero marcado ante la molestia.

Wen Ning observó la expresión molesta del otro, sintiéndose complicado ante la presión. Cómo podría decirle a Wei Wuxian qué le sucedía, sí ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué se sentía así.

Sin comentar algo más, se dirigió a los labios del otro con el objetivo de besar al otro y poder continuar con el acto. Pero sus labios se quedaron a medio camino cuando se estrellaron con una dureza, era la palma de Wei Wuxian. Wei Ying detuvo su camino con una mala expresión; él sabía lo que intentaba hacer Wen Ning, no era la primera vez que lo hacía para detener su interrogatorio. 

-Sé lo que intentas.

-...

-Sólo tienes que responderme, no se por qué tú no sólo lo haces...¡Ah!-Wei Ying no esperaba sentir un repentino movimiento en su parte baja. En su posición actual en realidad no tenía control alguno en la situación.

En el gemido de placer y sorpresa de Wei Ying, Wen Ning atacó sus labios; cerrando así la avalancha de preguntas.

Wei Wuxian cayó poco después nuevamente en el placer, dejándose hacer y olvidándose completamente del asunto anterior.

Al terminar una nueva ronda en esa noche, Wei Ying quedo totalmente agotado como para si quiera pensar en discutir con Wen Ning. Cayó dormido poco después de ser arropado por el Wen.

Paso más de medio mes de manera normal. No había nada realmente relevante en esos días. Y todos se encontraban totalmente satisfechos ante ese hecho.

Lo único que era realmente emocionante es que el día de la celebración de un mes del nuevo integrante del Clan Jin se acercaba cada vez más.

Hasta el día en que llegó.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere que lo acompañe?-Preguntó Wen Ning.

-Claro, no te preocupes.-Dijo Wei Ying, mostrándose totalmente entusiasmado.

-Sólo no crees problemas mientras te encuentres allá ¿Lo entiendes?-Dijo Wen Qing, quien los acompañaba hasta la salida de los Túmulos Funerarios.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.-Exclamó Wei Ying.

-Eso espero.

Al llegar a la salida, Wen Qing se detuvo en los limites de los Túmulos. Las otras dos figuras siguieron el camino, despidiéndose de ella con un gesto de mano, al igual que ella lo hacía.

Ella se quedo en el mismo sitio durante unas minutos más, viendo cómo las dos figuras desaparecían de su vista poco a poco.

- _Los estaré esperando aquí..._


	10. Te extrañé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar esta y mis demás historias en la Plataforma de Wattpad.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

No fue consciente del momento en que todo había cambiado repentinamente. Del momento en que todo había caído en una terrible oscuridad.

Pudo reconocer el ambiente tenso y temeroso que lo rodeaba. Escuchando los incesantes gritos que provenían de todos los lados posibles. Pero para él, sólo eran ecos, que atormentaban su mente.

Wen Ning elevó la vista un poco desconcertado, encontrándose con las miradas aterradas de los discípulos de Lanling Jin, quienes lo apuntaban con sus espadas de manera temerosa y vacilante.

No entendía muy bien qué era lo que ocurría; pero no parecía algo bueno.

Sólo recordaba el momento exacto en el que empezó a percibir la energía resentida esparcirse por el Joven Maestro Wei, avanzando cada vez más a partir de las palabras de Jin Zixun. Y en algún momento, todo se volvió borroso.

" _¿Qué había sucedido?_ ". Se preguntaba constantemente.

" _El maestro...¡El Joven Maestro Wei_!"

La mirada algo desesperada de Wen Ning recorrió el área rápidamente; encontrando a su objetivo a pocos metros de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal como consecuencia de su sorpresa. No esperaba ver a Wei Wuxian con una apariencia tan demacrada.

Sus ojos también se encontraban abiertos en grande, mostrando desesperación, tristeza, furia; pero sobretodo un gran desconcierto. Todo esto le daba una pésima apariencia a Wei Wuxian, preocupando aun más a Wen Ning.

También se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada de Wei Wuxian se mantenía en un punto fijo, siendo ignorante de los ojos llenos de furia de los demás y las palabras hirientes que pronunciaban.

Quiso ir hacía él y ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario, pero al elevar sus manos hacía él; se dio cuenta de la sustancia carmesí que adornaba gran parte de sus brazos. Al instante reconoció de qué se trataba.

Era sangre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de desconcierto, empezando a sentirse internamente más nervioso.

"¡¿Qué había hecho?!"

Su mirada al instante buscó a su alrededor; esperando con todo su ser estar equivocado; pero la realidad es cruel, y pronto visualizó un cuerpo sin vida a pocos metros de él.

Era Jin Zixuan.

Su cuerpo, ahora sin vida; se encontraba en el frío suelo; tumbado entre un gran charco de líquido carmesí, reconocido rápidamente por Wen Ning.

Se sintió temblar ante la vista; sin poder aún entrar en su mente que tal cosa había sucedido por su culpa. Su mente con rapidez se llenó de culpa y horror, atrapándolo entre pensamientos lamentables.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un desgarrador grito, alarmándolo al instante. Su vista volvió hacía su Maestro, siendo espectador de su lamentable estado.

Wei Wuxian, saliendo por fin de su estado estupefacto; gritó horrorizado ante la cruel realidad. Donde ahora el esposo de su Shijie se encontraba muerto frente a sus ojos, siendo él, el culpable.

Wei Wuxian perdió la razón, volviéndose una presa de los pensamientos resentidos que empezaban a invadir su mente con rapidez; llenándolo con pensamientos culpables. Era todo lo contrario al antiguo Wei Wuxian que esperaba con fascinación ver a su nuevo sobrino.

Su estado perdido me impedía ser consciente de su alrededor, donde ya era apuntado con las armas enemigas, teniéndolo como presa. Él no estaba consciente pero Wen Ning sí.

Al ver esto, Wen Ning con rapidez se dirigió hacía su Maestro, tomándolo entre sus brazos y esquivando a sus múltiples enemigos, que al predecir sus intenciones de escapar de ellos, intentaron detenerlo. Pero Wen Ning, con facilidad se deshizo de ellos en poco tiempo, dejándolos atrás con su gran velocidad.

Wei Ying se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto, aún hundido en sus propios pensamientos culpables. A Wen Ning este silencio sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

Llegó con rapidez a los Túmulos Funerarios; yendo con rapidez hacía la Cueva Caza Demonios.

Su hermana, Wen Qing, vio su repentina llegada; y aunque en un principio su mirada fue de confusión al no pensar que volverían tan pronto, rápidamente cambió a una preocupada al ver la sangre que adornaba ambos cuerpos.

Les indicó a los demás Wen's que no se acercaran a la cueva, al final entrando únicamente ella con rapidez.

-¡¿Qué les ha sucedido?!-Demandó inmediatamente al entrar, observando cómo su hermano sentaba al aturdido Wei Ying en la improvisada cama.

-Una emboscada...

-¿Cómo?

-Nos tendió una emboscada Jin Zixun.

Wen Qing rechinó los dientes, siendo incapaz de creer que hayan caído tan bajo como para realizar tan cobarde acción.

-Y...-Wen Ning intentó decir más, pero sus palabras se detuvieron.

-¿Qué?

-El Joven Jin Zixuan...él...ha muerto...

Wen Qing se quedó en silencio, intentando procesar tan fuerte información.

-¿Cómo...?-Murmuró.

-Fue mi culpa.-Wen Ning bajo la mirada.-Yo fui quien lo mató...

-No...tú no.-La voz de Wen Ning mostraba vacilación, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.-Tú no harías tal cosa...

-Yo lo he hecho...es mi culpa que ahora...

Wen Qing se recargó en la pared más cercana, balanceándose ante la impresión.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Ahora qué harían?"

-¿Por qué...?-Un murmuro casi imperceptible se escuchó, llamando la atención de los dos Wen.

-¿Por qué...?-Se volvió a escuchar, pero ahora descubriendo al propietario de la pregunta; Wei Wuxian.

-Maestro...-Wen Ning se sintió aliviado al ver que el otro había por fin vuelto a la realidad, y rápidamente se dirigió hacía él para intentar ayudarlo.

No esperó que al acercarse lo suficiente, sus ropas fueran fuertemente tomadas por el otro con brusquedad.

-¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué?!

Los murmullos se volvieron gritos.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Jin Zixuan?!

Wen Ning se quedó estático de la impresión, escuchando la desgarradora y triste voz del otro.

-¡¿Por qué entre todas las personas tenía que ser él?! ¡¿Qué hará mi Shijie?! ¡¿Qué hará Jin Ling?! ¡¿Qué haré yo ahora?!

Wen Ning se sentía indefenso ante las palabras del otro, observando la mirada de furia del otro, que era dirigida únicamente a él.

-Yo...lo...siento...

Wen Ning no supo el momento en que empezó a tartamudear como en el pasado. Fue ignorante de cómo se suavizo ligeramente la mirada del otro.

Wei Wuxian veía el rostro pálido del otro; Wen Ning estaba muerto, él era un arma, un arma que no fue capaz de controlar. La culpa no era de Wen Ning, era únicamente suya.

Wei Ying dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho del otro, lloriqueando de manera baja.

-Dime qué se supone que haré ahora...

La visión de Wei Ying se volvió más borrosa con rapidez, al final desplomándose sobre el cuerpo de Wen Ning, quien lo sostuvo firmemente.

-Maestro...yo...realmente lo siento...

Wen Qing suspiró, odiaba ver a su hermano tan dolido.

-Tenemos que curarlo...y después, pensaremos en una solución.-Dijo Wen Qing.

-Entiendo...

Los siguientes días fueron tristes y sombríos para todos los Wen's. El aire cargado de gran melancolía y depresión.

A_Yuan se encontraba ligeramente alarmado desde el día en que por accidente escucho los gritos de Wei Wuxian, sintiéndose aterrado por éste.

Wen Ning iba a vigila a Wei Wuxian todos los días, viendo el progreso de su recuperación; atento a cualquier cosa que podría suceder. Muchas veces siendo espectador de las pesadillas que lo acompañaban en su estado.

Algunas veces se había dado la libertad de besar los labios del otro de manera suave, casi siendo sólo un roce. No estaba muy seguro de si era para intentar darle tranquilidad al otro entre sueños, o para darse tranquilidad a sí mismo. Al igual que abrazarlo de manera protectora múltiples veces.

Pocos días después del incidente llegó llegó un comunicado de la secta Lanling Jin. Decían que Wei Wuxian debía dar una respuesta lo más pronto posible, y entregar a los líderes de la Secta Wen, en este caso, Wen Qing y Wen Ning.

Después de algunas pláticas con los demás, decidieron que era la mejor opción.

Wen Ning y Wen Qing se entregarían a la Torre JinLing.

El día en que Wei Wuxian despertó, fue rápidamente atacado por Wen Qing con sus agujas, impidiendo su movimiento, ya que sabían exactamente que sucedería si le explicaban todo sin que tuviera algún tipo de restricción.

-¡No! ¡No pueden entregarse! ¡Yo no fui quien le puso la maldición de los cien agujeros a Jin Zixun, ni siquiera tengo marcas de rebote de la maldición en mí!

-¿Realmente crees que ellos te creerán? Incluso si buscáramos al culpable, tardaríamos tres o cuatro años en hacerlo. ¿Crees que ellos esperarían para ese momento?

-¡Yo...!

-Las muertes de los cultivadores de Lanling Jin, y de...Jin Zixuan...fueron hechas por A_Ning. No podemos hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Pero aun así! ¡Yo fui quien controlaba a Wen Ning! ¡¿Por qué debería ir el cuchillo en vez del asesino?!-Demandó Wei Wuxian desesperado.

-¿No es mejor así?-Dijo con tranquilidad Wen Qing.

-¿Cómo...?

-A_Ning es un cuchillo que les aterra, y lo usan como excusa para atacarte, si te lo quitaran, ya no tendrían más razones. ¿No es eso mejor?

Wei Ying se quedó estupefacto.

-Y aún así, deberíamos estar muertes desde hace mucho tiempo. Estos últimos años sólo fueron suerte.

Wen Ning asintió ante las palabras de Wen Qing, irritando aún más a Wei Ying.

-He dicho las cosas que tenía que decir, y te he explicado todo. Ahora...este es nuestro adiós.

-No...

-Hay cosas que nunca te he dicho, y hoy, en efecto, es el momento para decirlas, ya que después de hoy, ya no podré decirlas.

-Cállate...déjame ir...-Los sollozos se hicieron presentes desde momentos atrás.

-Lo siento, y gracias.

Wen Qing dio media vuelta, saliendo se la cueva sin mirar nuevamente atrás.

-¡No! ¡Wen Qing! ¡Vuelve!

Wen Ning no se movió.

-¡Wen Ning! ¡Quítame las agujas! ¡Por favor!

Wen Ning se acercó aún más a él, dándole cierta esperanza de que lo obedecería. Pero sus esperanzas fueron destruidas cuando lo único que hizo Wen Ning fue acariciar su mejilla suavemente.

-¡Wen Ning! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame ir!

Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver cómo Wen Ning acercaba demasiado sus rostros, uniendo sus frentes.

-Wen Ning...suéltame...-Volvió a pedir.

No esperaba que sus labios serían tomado en un suave y amoroso, pero corto beso.

-Yo...realmente lo siento.-Dijo en voz baja.-Y le agradezco todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

-¿Qué...? ¡No! ¡Espera!-Volvió a gritar cuando vio a Wen Ning alejarse de él.-¡Déjame ir! ¡No vayan! ¡Por favor, Wen Ning!-Los sollozos de volvieron lagrimas y gritos desesperados, pero Wen Ning no volteó la vista.

-Por favor...-Susurró.-Ustedes no...

Wen Ning y Wen Qing comenzaron su viaje tan pronto como terminaron de hablar con Wei Wuxian.

Al llegar a la Torre JinLin, fueron recibidos por miradas de odio de todos los presentes, sin ningún tipo de excepción.

Y como los dos esperaban, no se buscaba ningún tipo de plática.

Wen Ning no pudo evitar perder el control al ver a su hermana ser asesinada frente a sus propios ojos; escuchando los gritos alegres de todos los demás ante su muerte.

La energía resentida brotó de sí a causa de la furia reprimida, empezando a atacar a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de él. Pero claro, era él sólo contra los líderes de Secta, pronto fue atrapado por ellos, inmovilizándolo.

Su vista se volvió borrosa, y pronto cayo inconsciente...

A pesar de que no podía ver nada con claridad ni tampoco escuchar bien; Wen Ning podía descifrar que se encontraba siendo transportado. No sabia muy el lugar, ni sabia quien lo llevaba.

Quedo en un lugar oscuro y silencioso, y lo mantuvieron ahí por un tiempo inexplicable.

A veces sabia que alguien venia a verlo, y a veces parecía hablar, pero Wen Ning no sabia si se dirigía a él o a alguien más; y tampoco él podía comunicarse. Sólo podía limitarse a escuchar palabras que no alcanzaba a entender, de unas personas que tampoco conocía.

Múltiples veces había sentido la presencia de objetos demoníacos, muchos creados por su Maestro; pero Wen Ning tampoco hizo nada ante esto. Sea lo que quieran hacer con él, se aseguraría que no lo lograran.

Hubo unas pocas veces en las que pudo haber hecho lo que querían, pero igualmente no lo hizo. 

Ellos intentaron imitar a su Maestro, e intentar llamarlo a través de notas e incluso en el mismo instrumento. Y aunque la primera vez pensó por unos segundos que se podría tratar de él, rápidamente descartó esa opción. No tenían ni la suficiente experiencia, ni la misma presencia que Wei Wuxian; también parecía que las notas que se tocaban eran solamente una prueba, y existía incluso vacilación en ellas.

Wen Ning ignoró las ordenes que le intentaban dar, quedándose completamente quieto sin dar ningún tipo de respuesta a sus raptores.

Mucha veces notó ligeramente cómo era golpeado, tal vez intentando que tuviera algún tipo de reacción por esto. Aunque a veces dudaba que fuera sólo por "pruebas". Pero no le importaba, no es como si pudiera sentir algún tipo de dolor.

Varias veces había pensado en su Maestro. No sabía cómo se encontraba, no lo que le había sucedido.

Sea cual sea la verdad, esperaba que se encontrara bien.

El tiempo que pasó atrapado en la oscuridad de esa habitación, a costa de personas que no podía identificar, parecía eterno. Todos los días fue la misma rutina, siendo visitado por las personas desconocidas quien intentaban comunicarse sin éxito; y luego quedando nuevamente solo hasta un tiempo indefinido.

Todo hasta que, lo escuchó.

Las notas no eran perfectas, el sonido aún menos; pero podía identificarlo, era la única persona que podía llamarlo y la única a la que obedecería.

Su llamado era simple, pero urgente; él necesitaba ayuda.

Por instinto, correspondió al llamado con rapidez, rompiendo las cadenas que lo ataban con violencia; yendo al llamado lo más rápido posible.

Obedeció cada una de sus ordenes, atacando al enemigo que tantos problemas le estaba dando a su Maestro. Pero hubo un momento en que ya no lo escuchó, empezando a atacar al azar.

Wen Ning no podía controlarse tampoco a sí mismo por culpa de lo que sea que le hicieron sus raptores. Él solo no podía detenerse.

Hasta que escuchó una melodía dulce y tranquila. Conocía esa melodía. Era una que en el pasado había descubierto a su Maestro tarareando, y que todas las veces que le preguntaba su origen, él no sabía responder.

Se calmó al instante, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacía él.

Hasta que repentinamente fue obligado a escapar y esconderse por las ordenes de Wei Wuxian.

No tardaron muchos días para que fuera nuevamente llamado, rápidamente tomando su llamada y dirigiéndose hacia su Maestro.

No supo exactamente qué era lo que decía su Maestro en un principio, o por lo menos hasta que sintió una gran incomodidad en su cabeza, pero a partir de está, su visión se aclaraba; por fin mostrando a la persona frente a él.

Era una persona significativamente pequeña, con rasgos más tiernos que los de su Maestro, que eran más atractivos. Pero estaba bien, era él.

-Wen Ning ¿Puedes escucharme...? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Wen Ning no tardó en hundir al pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, atrapándolo en un abrazo muy íntimo.

-¿Wen Ning...?  
  
  
  
  


"Te extrañé..."


	11. A tu lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar esta historia y las demás en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos han sufrido modificaciones.  
> Los derechos son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-¿Wen Ning...?

-...

Wen Ning, aunque lo intentara; no podía decirle nada a su Maestro. Teniendo que aguantas las ganas de decirle todo lo que había vivido durante su ausencia. Sólo podía limitarse a escuchar lo que decía, al igual que observarlo. Intentaba de alguna forma familiarizarse con el nuevo cuerpo de su maestro.

-Mano.-Dijo, dándole una orden. Al instante lo obedeció, permitiéndole analizar las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas y rodillas.

En realidad, Wen Ning no les había puesto la suficiente atención, sobretodo porque aún no se encontraba en su mejor estado, después de todo, aún no poseía el control total de su cuerpo; quedando su cuerpo a merced de las ordenes del otro.

-Para que puedan ser capaces de sostenerte por mucho tiempo, no debe ser fácil deshacernos de ellas.-Murmuró Wei Wuxian.-Tal vez podría ir por Bichen...Wen Ning tú...¡ah!

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió cuando su rostro fue acunado entre las manos de Wen Ning, quien sin previo aviso había roto los centímetros de distancia entre los dos. Actualmente, Wen Ning era más alto que él, y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente nervioso ante la mirada, aún borrosa, de Wen Ning tan fija en su persona.

-¿Wen Ning?

Aún si no podía controlar por completo su cuerpo, siempre existía la costumbre, casi necesidad, de estar cerca de él; fue algo a lo que se acostumbró en el pasado, y no sería algo que se iría tan fácilmente. Casi instinto.

Wei Wuxian no lo alejó, más que nada por curiosidad de lo que el otro quería hacer, y también se encontraba un poco preocupado sobre si el otro intentaba decirle algo, pero al aún no tener la capacidad, intentaba decírselo de alguna otra forma.

-Wen Ning, ¿Sucede algo?

También cabía decir que no era una posición poco usual entre los dos en el pasado.

No recibió respuesta, pero no le sorprendía; tampoco es como si realmente esperara una. Pero no se rindió, y se concentró en analizar la expresión estoica del otro, intentando buscar alguna forma de entenderlo, fallando cruelmente en el intento.

Wei Wuxian, centrado en lo que hacía, y Wen Ning, atrapado entre la atención de su Maestro en sí; ninguno fue consciente de la tercera presencia que se acercaba a ellos. 

Los dos salieron de su mundo cuando Wen Ning fue alejado de Wei Wuxian con brusquedad por los hombres. Los dos al instante visualizaron al tercero.

Era Lan Wangji.

-Ejem, Hanguang Jun...

La culpabilidad era obvia en el rostro de Wei Wuxian, no esperaba ser descubierto por Lan Zhan tan rápido; se preguntaba si había escuchado cuando mencionó a Bichen.

Wei Wuxian se alarmó cuando vio cómo Lan Wangji se acercaba con Bichen en mano hacía Wen Ning. _"¿Realmente pensaba atacarlo?"._

Wei Wuxin asustado por esa posibilidad, intentó detenerlo.

-Hanguang Jun, escuchame...-Soltó sin pensar mucho en sus palabras.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con el sonido de un golpe. Lan Wangji le dio un manotazo a Wen Ning.

Wen Ning sólo se tambaleó levemente antes de volver a tomar una posición recta y estable. El estado de Wen Ning no era tal para hacerlo enojar, pero igualmente Wei Wuxian le preocupo por un momento que ese golpe llegará a enfadarlo por el temperamento que había presentado mientras luchaba en la montaña Dafan; y los dos pudieran llegar a pelear por eso; pero Wen Ning no se movió en lo absoluto. Aunque en el interior, se encontraba confundido por el repentino ataque.

Como si pensara que no fue suficiente para expresar su ira, Lan Wangji empujó a Wen Ning. 

-¡Vete!-Dijo con un tono enojado.

Wei Wuxian, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tanto las acciones como su voz eran...algo infantiles.

Wen Ning, aún desconcertado, siendo presa de la mirada asesina de Lan Wangji; observaba como su Maestro parecía analizar a Hanguang Jun, quien tampoco entendía qué le sucedía. Hasta que pareció entender más o menos que era lo que pasaba ahora.

-Hanguang Jun ¿Qué número es este?-Wei Wuxian hizo un dos con sus dedos, pero Lan Wangji no respondió, sino que tomó entre sus manos los dedos del otro; en el proceso, Bichen cayó de sus manos.

Wei Wuxian supo al instante que ese no era el Lan Wangji que conocía.

-Hanguang Jun, ¿estás ebrio?

-No.

Wei Wuxina rió entre dientes.-Bien, volvamos.-Dijo después de tomar a Bichen y ponerla en su espalda.

Wei Wuxian no podía dejar a este Lan Wangji solo, no podía permitir que Lan Zhan perdiera cara por su estado; tampoco estaba seguro de lo que podría llegar hacer.

Wen Ning, quien fue espectador de todo; sólo los siguió a los dos silenciosamente. Ni él ni Wei Wuxian esperaban que Lan Wangji iba a voltear para empujar nuevamente a Wen Ning, sólo que esta vez por la cabeza.

Aunque Wen Ning no podía demostrar nada, al igual que no podía hablar; Wei Wuxian pudo percibir como si se hubiera ofendido por el golpe imprevisto.

-¿Por qué lo estás golpeando?-Preguntó Wei Wuxian.

-¡Vete!-Volvió a repetir, con una mirada furiosa hacía Wen Ning, viéndolo como su peor enemigo.

-Bien, bien.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, poniéndose en frente de Lan Wangji, intentando evitar que pudiera volver atacar a Wen Ning.-Haré que se vaya si eso quieres.-Sugirió mientras sacaba su flauta de bambú.

-No toques para él.-Dijo mientras detenía sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué estás insistiendo tanto?-Wei Wuxian fingió enojo. Se sentía divertido por la actitud de Lan Wangji.

-¡No toques para él!

-Bien, bien. Sólo tocaré para ti, ¿Está bien?

-Mmn.-Respondió satisfecho con las palabras del otro. Pero aún así, no le devolvió la flauta.

Wei Wuxian sólo podía silbar para Wen Ning.

" _Sigue escondiéndote. Asegúrate de que nadie te encuentre"._

Wen Ning se sintió un poco triste ante el mandato. Quería quedarse con él.

Un segundo silbido se hizo presente. _"Nos veremos pronto"._

Eso hizo sentir mejor a Wen Ning, y cómo su Maestro ordenó, él se retiró, aunque no con el mejor humor.

_"Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con él"._   
  
  


A pesar de las indicaciones de su Maestro, Wen Ning se mantenía constantemente cerca de ellos, pero a una distancia prudente para no molestar a Hanguang Jun. No quería volver a ser atacado por él.

Durante su transcurso, llegó el obvio momento en que tuvo el control total en su ser; ahora pudiendo llegar a expresarse con palabras. Pero aún así, Wen Ning no volvió a acercarse a su Maestro, hasta que éste lo necesitara.

Durante el tiempo en que sólo existía en las sombras; descubrió varias cosas sobre los años en los que se encontraba aislado de las demás personas.

Lo primero, fue la muerte de su Maestro. Al parecer, Wei Wuxian había muerto a manos de Sandu Shengshou en el asedio a los Túmulos Funerarios. Y del mismo asedio, nadie sobrevivió...

Wen Ning no pudo evitar sentirse...vacío. Pero, al final de todo, realmente sería ingenuo de su parte tener esperanzas después de...todo.

Algunas otras noticias también había escuchado, como la muerte de Chifeng Zun, pero no les dio tanta importancia. En lo más profundo de su ser, le dolía la terrible muerte que sufrió su Maestro, sus parientes...

Pero no se pudo evitar, todo estaba en contra de ellos, sólo un milagro los hubiera podido salvar de algo tan grande como el odio de medio mundo.

Al estar constantemente cerca de Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian. Al saber que su Maestro había quedado solo, ya que Hanguang Jun se encontraba peleando con cientos de cadáveres y no estaba con él, con rapidez se acercó a la escena en busca de dar apoyo. Wei Wuxian se encontraba hablando "amablemente" con Xue Yang; y Wen Ning no dudó en luchar contra el cadáver que más problemas le podrían causar, Song Lan.

Al final, no pudo conocer cómo se encontraba exactamente Wei Wuxian; pero creía en sus capacidades, o que por lo menos Hanguang Jun se presentaría pronto con él.

La batalla se extendió más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero mientras el cadáver frente a él, que terminó siendo más fuerte de lo que esperaba; no se entrometiera en la pelea, estaría bien para todos. También temía que llegará a hacerles daño a los jóvenes discípulos que aún se encontraban cerca, esperando cualquier tipo de orden mientras se protegían de los escombros.

Para su alivio, pudo observar cómo Lan Wangji había tomado el lugar de su Maestro, empezando una batalla más igualada; permitiendo a Wei Wuxian ir con los jóvenes que se encontraban indefensos e ignorantes ante los sucesos que los rodeaban.

La fuerza tan parecida entre los dos, no ayudaba a crear un próximo desenlace, y Wei Wuxian había desaparecido de su vista junto con los jóvenes discípulos; eso no lo tranquilizaba, pero confiaba en que se encontraban todos bien; Xue Yang se encontraba con Hanguang Jun, y Song Lan con él.

Varios minutos después, su Maestro se había presentado, pero ahora mantenía una mirada decidida en su rostro, al igual que un poco vengativo. _"¿Qué había sucedido?"._

Después de un rato de pelear con Song Lan, Wen Ning ya se había adaptado a su forma de pelear, así que, prediciendo sus movimientos, fue capaz de inmovilizar a Song Lan contra el suelo, cerca de su Maestro.

-¡Sostenlo!-Mandó Wei Wuxian, acercándose a los dos.

Con rapidez, Wei Wuxian dirigió sus manos hacía la cabeza de Song Lan, encontrando las dos agujas enterradas en él; fueron más fáciles de retirar que las de Wen Ning, eran más delgadas y pequeñas. Song Lan, a pesar de su estado, dejó salir gritos de dolor por la incomodidad de la acción, y al final, su cuerpo cayó inconsciente cuando Wei Wuxian las retiró por completo.

Wen Ning, libre de su antiguo enemigo, tenía su vista en cada movimiento que pudiera llegar a hacer Xue Yang; sobretodo esta atención tan fija se incrementó en el momento en que las provocaciones de Wei Wuxian sobre la verdadera razón por la cual Xue Yang se había vengado del Clan YueyangChang iban en aumento; haciendo enfurecer aún más a Xue Yang.

Y como esperaba; cansado, Xue Yang lanzó dos agujas a una increíble velocidad hacía Wei Wuxian, y éste ni siquiera fue capaz de retroceder, pero Wen Ning, con gran velocidad, logró posarse en frente de su Maestro, deteniendo las amenazadoras agujas a tiempo.

Xue Yang rió enloquecidamente, volviendo a concentrarse en su pelea con Lan Wangji, quien no dejaba de atacarlo.

-Maestro ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó Wen Ning, analizándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, gracias Wen Ning. Sin ti, sería hombre muerto.-Le agradeció, sonriendo.

A pesar de la respuesta sincera de Wei Wuxian, Wen Ning aún buscaba pistas sobre algún daño. Esto le causa gracia a Wei Ying.

-Wen Ning.-Tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y lo obligó a que lo viera a los ojos.-Estoy bien, ¿Sí?

-Mmn.

-No te preocupes.-Le regalo una sonrisa.-Te tengo a ti cuidándome ¿No?

-...Mmn...

Wei Wuxian no alargó más la conversación y fue rápidamente hacía Lan Zhan, pero a una distancia suficiente para no estorbar en la pelea.

Wen Ning se mantuvo al margen, siendo espectador de cómo logran herir gravemente a Xue Yang con ayuda de un fantasma, pero Wen Ning no conocía su nombre. También fue espectador de cómo Xue Yang había escapado, o más bien, alguien se lo había llevado; aunque su muerte sería segura.

Pronto escuchó un ligero silbido proveniente de su Maestro. En este le decía que se retirara, posiblemente por los otros jóvenes discípulos. Sin rechistar, Wen Ning se retiró, pronto perdiéndose entre la bruma, poco a poco desapareciendo el sonido de las cadenas siendo arrastradas.

Wen Ning pensaba qué hacer mientras se encontraba en el tejado de la posada donde se habían hospedado Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian y los discípulos que los seguían fielmente.

La fuerte necesidad de hablar con su Maestro era muy fuerte, pero temía molestarlo. Al final, lo hizo. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo el otro que fuera tan importante?".

Decidido, tocó la ventana frente a él, esperando que su Maestro sea el que la habrá. Pronto ésta se abrió, que para su suerte era Wei Wuxian; le pareció curioso el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas con claridad.

Wei Wuxian lo miró un poco extrañado por la posición boca abajo de Wen Ning, colgando del tejado de la posada.

-Ven, baja.-Dijo Wei Wuxian.

En una perdida de equilibrio, Wen Ning cayó y se azotó contra el suelo de la posada.

Wei Ying se limpió el sudor inexistente. Se asomó por la ventanilla, mirando hacía abajo, donde aún se encontraba Wen Ning en el suelo, mirándolo..

-Dije; "ven, baja". No que te bajaras. "Ven" ¿entiendes?-Gritó Wei Wuxian mientras aún lo observaba.

-Oh, voy.-Con rapidez se levantó, sacudiendo sus túnicas.

-¡Detente! Quédate donde estás. Yo bajare.

Wen Ning esperó pacientemente, y en pocos segundos vio bajar a Wei Wuxian por la ventana, saltando por las ramas cercanas; al final cayendo delante de él.

Wei Ying no esperaba ser recibido con Wen Ning arrodillándose frente a él.

-¿Realmente me hablaras así?

-Lo siento, Maestro.-Dijo aún sin levantar la mirada.

-Oh, bueno...

Wen Ning no esperó que él otro lo imitaría; sorprendido, procedió a hacerle un kowtow, pero Wei Wuxian le devolvió el gesto con rapidez. Wen Ning, alarmado, dio un salto, y sólo después de eso, Wei Ying se volvió a levantar.

-Sabes, podrías haberte quedado parado y hablarme claramente.-Dijo sacudiendo sus túnicas.-¿Cuánto recobraste la consciencia?

-Hace unos días.

-¿Recuerdas las cosas que sucedieron cuando tenías las agujas?

-Sólo...algunas...

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Fui encadenado en un lugar oscura. Algunas personas a veces venían a verme.

-¿Recuerdas quiénes fueron?

-No...

Wei Ying suspiró.-¿Cómo llegaste a la montaña Dafan?

-Yo...escuché su orden.

-Ya han pasado más de diez años, no se mucho más que tú en realidad. ¿Quieres que te cuente algunas cosas?

-He escuchado algunos sucesos.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Que todos en los Túmulos Funerarios...murieron.

-...

-...

-¿Qué más has escuchado?-Wei Ying no esperaba que el hablaría de algo tan fuerte. Él sólo quería decir cosas triviales, como que las reglas de la Secta de Gusu habían aumentado.

-También...sobre que el líder de la Secta Jiang, Jiang Cheng; fue quien lideró el asedio, y él...lo asesino.

-Tengo que aclarar eso. Él no me asesinó, mi poder se volvió en mi contra.

-Pero, el líder de la Secta Jiang claramente...

-Nadie puede caminar con seguridad sobre un puente de una sola tabla como este por toda su vida. No podía evitarse.

Wen Ning parecía querer suspirar.-Tuvo una muerte horrible.

-Je, no tienes buenas noticias contigo ¿verdad?

-Ninguna.

Wen Ning observó la expresión afligida que adornaba su rostro. Como no había podido hacer hace tiempo sin temor a Lan Wangji, lo abrazó.

Wei Ying rió bajo, siendo presionado en el pecho del otro.-¿Me extrañaste?

-Sí...

Wei Ying sonrió, mientras se dejaba consentir entre sus brazos. Después de unos minutos alejó su rostro, haciendo contacto visual con Wen Ning.

La vista de Wen Ning viajaba por el tierno rostro frente a él. _"Tal vez..."_. Pensó mientras su mirada se detenía en los labios contrarios.

Wei Ying fue consciente de la mirada fija del otro en él. Sonrió, viendo a Wen Ning con una expresión descarada que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

-Wen Ning...¿Por qué dudas tanto?

-Yo...

-¿Acaso es porque no tengo el mismo cuerpo?-Fingió tristeza en su voz.

-¡No!, no es eso. Es sólo que...

Wei Wuxian rió ante el nerviosismo de Wen Ning por sus palabras.

-Sólo estoy jugando. Puedes hacerlo.-Susurró.

Wen Ning no necesito más, y se lanzó hacía lo nuevos y a la vez tan conocidos labios, quienes lo recibieron con gusto y experiencia; experiencia que él compartía.

Wei Ying rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Wen Ning, dejando que su cuerpo esté al control del otro, mientras que Wen Ning, acostumbrado; rodeaba su cintura, como hacía antes.

Poco a poco, los dos terminaron apoyados en la pared más cercana; Wei Wuxian atrapado entre los brazos de Wen Ning y la pared detrás de él.

-¡Ah! Wen Ning, espera.-Se quejó levemente cuando sintió una mano fría colarse entre sus túnicas.-¿Tienes el descaro de hacer esto afuera? Mng, no te recordaba tan descarado...ah...-Jadeó levemente cuando una lengua se paseó por su cuello con libertad.

-Wen Ning, ¿Acaso piensas hacer marcas?

Y como si no fuera una pregunta, sino una demanda; Wen Ning mordió ligeramente el cuello del otro. La marca era visible a pesar de que no utilizó demasiada fuerza. Wen Ning no era tan malo como para dejarla en un área visible, en realidad sería bastante simple cubrir la marca con las túnicas.

Wei Ying pudo sentir cómo su miembro ya se encontraba duro, con una gran necesidad de contacto en esa sensible zona.

-Wen Ning...abajo...

El menciona entendió al instante, y tomó entre sus manos el duro ser, a través de las túnicas, empezando a acariciarlo lentamente. Pero naturalmente, la _necesidad_ crecía; al igual que las demandas de Wei Ying que exigían más su toque, que él estaba gustoso de darle.

-Ah...más...más rápido...no...te detengas...

Wei Ying, a pesar de su estado necesitado; sabía que no se encontraban en un lugar del todo seguro, y si no tenía cuidado, podrían ser descubiertos. Por eso mismo, sus gemidos y jadeos, al igual que sus frases obscenas; todo era soltado únicamente en los oídos de Wen Ning, siendo el único espectador de cómo el Patriarca Yiling se retorcía en sus brazos.

Al sentir que su Maestro entraba en un estado de éxtasis, que demostraba que pronto llegaría a su deseado orgasmo; tomó sus labios, obligándolo a ahogar los gemidos y jadeos entre besos _necesitados_. Y que no fueran descubiertos en el caso en que su Maestro no pudiera aguantar.

Wei Ying, con un gran gemido ahogado entre besos; se vino en la mano de Wen Ning. Su cabeza se recargó por completo en la pared detrás de sí; aún extasiado e intentando recuperar el aliento. Wen Ning se encontraba feliz, de por fin después de no poder estar con Wei Wuxian los primeros días por terceras personas; ahora se encontrara con él, y no de cualquier forma, sino de manera íntima.

La dos se sorprendieron cuando voces más jóvenes, identificándolas rápidamente como las voces de los discípulos que los habían acompañado; empezaron a escucharse bulliciosamente en contradicción a antes. Wei Wuxian y Wen Ning dedujeron que se encontraban discutiendo.

Los dos escucharon los fuertes reclamos de Jin Ling sobre los cultivadores demoníacos, describiéndolos como personas despreciables; mientras Lan Sizhui intentaba aclarar su punto de vista, dictando que no todos los cultivadores que han cruzado por ese camino realmente eran malévolos. Pero todo esto sólo condujo a que las reclamos sean más fuertes, al igual que las palabras más venenosas. En esta discusión, obviamente Wei Ying no quedaría excluido; siendo manchado con palabras hirientes de su pasado; como la muerte de Jiang Yanli y Jin Zixuan.

Wen Ning notó cómo la mirada de Wei Wuxian se oscurecía, al igual que se mordía los labios ligeramente. Wen Ning no sabía qué decirle para apoyarlo, pero sí lo atrajo más a él.

Pero Wen Ning tampoco salió del todo ileso de las palabras filosas del Jin. El recordatorio de que él había asesinado a su Padre, Jin Zixuan; aunque no lo pareciera, el dolor de saber que por su culpa todos los terribles sucesos siguientes sucedieron, lo carcomía en el interior.

Wei Ying observó cómo el rostro de Wen Ning cambiaba a uno más dolido, al instante supo que clase de pensamientos estaba teniendo.

-Wen Ning.-Lo llamó, tomando su rostro para poder asegurar que su atención se centrará en él.-No es tu culpa.

Wen Ning no se sintió bien con sus palabras, porque no importaba; él ya sabía bien tal verdad, y la aceptaba. La culpa no era de Wei Wuxian, él se encontraba lidiando con las palabras filosas de Jin Zixun, cómo podría él estar en su mejor estado.

-Yo era quien te controlaba, y yo fui quien perdió el control. Tú eres inocente.-Volvió a decir Wei Wuxian, después de observar cómo sus primeras palabras no había funcionado.

-Mmn.-Afirmó Wen Ning, aunque sólo era para que su Maestro no siguiera preocupado, y Wei Wuxian sabía eso exactamente; pero no le reclamó.

-Mejor deja de preocuparte por eso, ¿Está bien?-Wei Wuxian intentó evadir el tema, volviendo a tener el mismo estado de ánimo de antes.-Mejor hay que centrarnos en otras cosas...

Wen Ning sabía qué era lo que intentaba Wei Wuxian, y él no le llevó la contraria.

El nuevo beso fue más lento, más atento y paciente; como si a este nuevo beso intentaran utilizarlo para hacer olvidar al otro de los desagradables comentarios anteriores; algún tipo de alentamiento.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de los pasos ajenos a ellos, que se encontraban avanzando a una velocidad alarmante. Tampoco fueron conscientes de la expresión de sorpresa del individuo al verlos, ni cómo su expresión cambiaba a una más terrorífica y llena de ira.

Fue justo en el momento en que Wen Ning pensaba infiltrar sus manos más libremente por los muslos de su Maestro, en que sintió cómo era alejado con brutalidad del otro, lanzandolo a metros de distancia de él.

-¡¿Hanguang Jun?!-Gritó Wei Ying al verlo.

No esperaba ser descubierto tan rápido, y menos en tan...vergonzosa situación.

El pánico creció en sí, cuando observó el rostro cargado de furia de Lan Wangji, al igual que sus puños apretados hasta el punto en que parecía que saldría sangre.

 _"Nunca había visto a Lan Zhan tan enojado"._ Pensó Wei Ying.

Su miedo incrementó al ver que toda esta furia reprimida se dirigía a una sola persona; Wen Ning.

Aunque no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño, se sintió increíblemente enojado. Había sido alejado de Wei Wuxian sin previo aviso, y lanzado varios metros de su lugar original.

-¡Hanguang Jun! ¡Tranquilízate!-Dijo Wei Ying, posicionándose frente a él. Con la mirada que mostraba Lan Wangji, parecía totalmente capaz de decapitar a Wen Ning sin dudar.

Wen Ning intentó acercarse nuevamente a los dos, pero sus movimiento fueron detenidos ante loa fuertes reclamos.

-¡No te acerques!-Mandó Lan Wangji, apuntando con Bichen a Wen Ning; como si fuera algún tipo de advertencia.

-Joven Maestro Lan, yo...

-¡No te acerques!-Volvió a gritar.-No te acerques a él...-Murmuró entre dientes, aún con un tono enojado, y una mirada asesina con un sólo punto fijo, el General Fantasma.

Wen Ning no volvió a avanzar, quería evitar pelear a toda costa con Lan Wangji.

-¡Wen Ning ¿Te encuentras bien?!-Preguntó Wei Ying, queriendo avanzar hacía él; pero sus pasos fueron detenidos por un fuerte brazo que lo tomó por el hombro, y lo regresó detrás del cuerpo del dueño.

-¡No vayas con él!-Lan Wangji lo vio con la misma mirada que a Wen Ning, pero en esta parecía haber matices de dolor, como si se sintiera terriblemente traicionado.

-¡Lan Zhan! ¡Fuiste demasiado brusco con Wen Ning! ¡¿Por qué tú-?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera!

Aunque quiso interrogar a Lan Wangji por la extraña actitud que había tomado, porque él no creía que haya tomado tal postura por simplemente estar ebrio. No le fue posible, cuando Lan Wangji lo tomó del brazo para empezar a llevárselo con cierta brusquedad.

-¡Lan Zhan! ¡Hanguang Jun! ¡Espera!

Wen Ning los siguió, a pesar de todo quería estar cerca, y la actitud de Lan Wangji sólo estaba haciendo que sintiera un mal presentimiento.

Claro que ninguno esperó que Lan Wangji girará repentinamente, solamente para volver a golpear a Wen Ning, alejándolo nuevamente varios metros.

-¡Vete!-Gritó con rabia.

-Wen Ning.-Esta vez habló Wei Ying.-Lo mejor será que te vayas. Lan Zhan realmente parece odiarte ahora mismo. Busca un lugar donde esconderte.-Dijo antes de volver a ser arrastrado por Lan Wangji.

Wen Ning, desanimado; sólo podía obedecer. La insatisfacción en ningún momento nas desapareció, incluso podría llegar a ser ira. Pero qué podía hacer; mientras Hanguang Jun considere su presencia desagradable, lo único que podría hacer sería mantenerse al margen, y sólo aparecer cuando fuese necesario. Con eso en mente, se alejó; buscando algún escondite no muy lejos de ahí.

Wei Wuxian sin duda no podría olvidar esa noche; no simplemente por el ataque de ira que sufrió Lan Wangji; y su misma vergüenza por haber sido descubierto por él en una vergonzosa situación. Si no también por la extraña actitud de Lan Zhan cuando le ató las manos con la distinguida cinta de la frente que tanto apreciaba el dueño; cómo tuvo que evadir la vergüenza al ser presentado de esa manera a los jóvenes discípulos; y la extraña actitud infantil de Lan Wangji cuando los dos, en algún punto empezaron a jugar como niños pequeños. Pero sin duda, de lo que no podría olvidarse, fue el descaro que tuvo al unir sus labios con el honorable Hanguang Jun, quien preso del alcohol, no fue consciente del acto.  
  
  


Wen Ning siempre supo que las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales. Ahora su Maestro se encontraba rodeado de personas; y ya no se encontraba solo; aparte de que era bendecido con la protección de Lan Wangji en todo momento. Pero esta misma protección, las personas que lo rodeaban eran las que le impedían poder disfrutar del regreso de Wei Wuxian.

Pocas veces era capaz de hablar correctamente con él, sólo aparecía en el momento en que necesitara ayuda; y aunque a veces se le permitía seguirlos de cerca, tampoco es que pudiera disfrutar por completo de la presencia del otro; quien también parecía estar más atento a la figura vestida de blanco que la acompañaba.

Esto último lo estaba alterando más de lo que debería. Wen Ning no era tonto, y podía verlo claramente; cómo su Maestro muchas veces parecía alterarse al lado de Lan Wangji, pareciendo recordar ciertas cosas que no conocía; cómo muchas veces llamaba su atención constantemente, aunque fuera innecesario ya que la mayoría de veces Lan Wangji lo escuchaba sin tener que pedir su atención; de lo cual también se dio cuenta Wen Ning.

Antes de la muerte de Wei Wuxian, donde Wen Ning pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo junto con él, aprendió a leerlo; a leer sus expresiones y saber cómo se encontraba realmente; y esa experiencia le ayudó a darse cuenta de cómo había cambiada la mirada de su Maestro hacía Hanguang Jun con el pasar del tiempo.

Su mirada se mostraba más viva, con incluso más brillo. Era una mirada que nunca le había dirigido a él. Recordaba miradas divertidas, lujuriosas, incluso algunas que demostraban cariño; pero eran diferentes, muy diferentes a la que ahora adornaba su rostro, llenándolo de vida.

Y tenía miedo, de ver que todo realmente se estaba volviendo diferente poco a poco; si no es que en realidad ya lo era. Y lo comprobó todo en un momento.

-¡Ah, Wen Ning! ¡Espera-!

Wei Wuxian había buscado la manera de estar solo con Wen Ning por unos minutos. No había podido hablar con él por un largo tiempo, y no sabía exactamente cómo se encontraba, a pesar de verlo bien cuando lo llamaba a la hora de una batalla. Tampoco quería que Wen Ning pensara que sólo lo quería como un arma, porque él era mucho más que eso para Wei Wuxian.

No esperaba que en el momento en que se encontrara aislada, sería atacado por él de manera brusca; tomando sus labios con rapidez y deslizando sus manos a través de su cuerpo con descaro a través de las túnicas.

-¡Wen Ning! ¡Detente!-Intentó alejarlo; pero qué podía hacer su actual cuerpo contra el del temido General Fantasma.

Sólo se detuvo en el momento en que se sintió satisfecho; dejando a su presa jadeando por aire y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo un rato.-Habló Wei Wuxian una vez que ya se encontraba más decente.-No esperaba que estarías tan emocionado.-Se burló.

-Yo...lo siento...-Después de tanto tiempo lejos, esto fue un alivio para él.

-Yo soy el que lo siente por dejarte algo abandonado. Pero Lan Zhan, bueno...ya sabes, temo que vuelva a atacarte.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿De qué quería hablar?-Preguntó Wen Ning.

-Bueno...no de mucho...-Wei Ying parecía un poco incomodo al respecto.

-¿Es algo malo?-Preguntó Wen Ning algo preocupado por el comportamiento del otro.

-No realmente...

Wen Ning sólo se confundió más con sus palabras. _"¿Si no era algo malo, entonces porque estaba de esa manera?"._

 _-_ Ya no tienes que hacerlo.-Dijo Wei Ying repentinamente.

-¿Cómo?-Wen Ning quedó confundido con sus palabras. Y no le agradaba para nada el mal presentimiento que estaba sintiendo.

-...Los besos, las caricias, ese tipo de cosas...ya no tienes que hacerlo...

-¿Por qué...?-Si aún estuviera vivo, posiblemente sentiría un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Bueno...ya no me encuentro en las mismas circunstancias que en mi vida pasada cuando era el Patriarca Yiling.-Explicó.-Ya no tienes que...forzarte...

-¿Forzarme...?-Wen Ning vaciló, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí, después de todo, siempre estuviste allí, y yo realmente me atreví a...

-¡Maestro Wei, usted no...!-Wen Ning tomó las manos del otro en un acto de desesperación, al notar cómo el otro empezaba a retroceder.

-Le dije a Lan Zhan que sólo tardaría unos minutos, empezará a sospechar si no regreso pronto.-Dijo mientras intentaba soltar sus manos de las de Wen Ning.

-¡Pero yo no...!-Wen Ning quería decir muchas cosas, realmente quería; pero de sus labios no salían no salían las oraciones completas. Le recordaba bastante a cuando estaba vivo y era increíblemente tímido.

-Está bien, Wen Ning. Gracias, espero que te pueda ver pronto.-Pronto pudo liberar sus manos de las del otro, las cuales se habían debilitado un poco.

Una vez libre, rápidamente se dirigió hacía la figura de blanco, quien se había acercado levemente cuando notó que Wei Ying ya había tardado más de lo predicho.

Wen Ning se quedó en el mismo sitio unos largos minutos, poco después se tambaleó, al final teniendo que apoyarse en el árbol más cercano. Tal vez si aún pudiera llorar, las lagrimas ya se encontrarían cayendo por sus mejillas.

Después de ese momento, no hubo ninguna vez más esa clase de encuentros entre los dos; quedando su antigua "relación" como algo del pasado, y que al parecer, no volvería a repetirse.

Como siempre hizo, Wen Ning se mantuvo al margen; observando desde lejos y acaparando más conocimiento en su trayecto.

Los hechos que poco a poco se iban conocimiento de las personas que todos creían inocentes hacía que todo pasara un poco más rápido para suerte de Wen Ning, impidiéndole pensar en otras cosas más complicadas y que sólo lo hacían sufrir. Pero sin duda, el dato que le pudo dar más alegría que cualquier otro, fue saber que A_Yuan, el pequeño que siempre iba detrás de Wei Wuxian, jugando con él; estaba vivo, y que siempre estuvo cerca durante todo su viaje.

También pudo sentir una gran satisfacción al decirle toda la verdad sobre su núcleo dorado a Sandu Shengshou, aunque había fallado a la promesa de nunca decirle a nadie que le había hecho a su Maestro; pero era el mejor momento, al igual que quería que el otro por fin supiera lo que había sacrificado Wei Wuxian por él y su futuro.

Esperaba que Wei Wuxian lo personara por su falta.

A pesar de que habían pasado días y muchos hechos que debían tener su mente ocupada, de su mente no podía salir una persona, Wei Wuxian. Dolía, de alguna forma lo hacía. Su actual relación era únicamente de amo y sirviente; muy lejana a la relación que le gustaría tener realmente, pero eso sólo podía imaginarlo.

Fue en el Templo Guanyin, donde sus pocas esperanzas fueron destruidas de manera cruel. Si después de estar ahí y presenciar con sus propios ojos, el afecto que existía entre su Maestro y Hanguang Jun, que era notoriamente distinto y especial a cualquier otro; y aún mantener sus esperanzas ingenuas, sería bastante terco de su parte.

Dolió, y siempre fue así. Pero entendió, había grandes diferencias entre él y Lan Wangji, y eran obvias para todo el mundo, sobretodo para sí. La elección era clara.

Aún así se preguntaba, si en algún momento; su maestro lo había visto como una posible pareja.

Claro que ya no tenía sentido pensar eso cuando él ya había caído en los brazos de otra persona, que podía darle mucho más.

Fue espectador de cómo su Maestro y Lan Wangji escapaban en Manzanita sin decir nada, y él, atrapado entre los discípulos Lan, tampoco pudo seguirlos. Pero Lan Sizhui, quien parecía querer decirles varias cosas, lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo lejos de los demás.

No esperaba que la verdadera razón de su ayuda, sería para preguntarle varias cosas, pero no eran cualquier cosas; sino, cosas específicas; como si realmente lo conocía, como si llegó a conocer al "Mayor Wei" antes, o más específicamente a el Patriarca Yiling. Wen Ning supo al instante qué era lo que sucedía.

Lan Sizhui estaba recordando.

Wen Ning fue sincero, y le contó todo. Lan Yuan, al final, tenía los ojos ligeramente humedos y brillantes, al igual que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Lan Sizhui se lanzó en un abrazo hacía Wen Ning, siendo correspondido al instante.

-¡El Mayor Wei! ¿Dónde?-Lan Yuan se separó del abrazo un poco preocupado.-Yo debo decirle...

-Los vi irse en manzanita.-Respondió Wen Ning.-Aún no deben estar lejos.

-¡Tenemos que ir!-Gritó Sizhui. Y cómo dicto, fue obedecido por Wen Ning. Los dos rápidamente se alejaron de los demás en busca de Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji.

Como había dicho Wen Ning, los dos aún no estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Con rapidez, los dos ya se encontraban en frente de ellos.

Wen Ning se sintió feliz al ver cómo su Maestro abrazaba con cariño a Lan Sizhui, o más específicamente Wen Yuan. Se alegró bastante al ver cómo los dos mantenían una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros, y cómo los dos pudieron evitar que las lagrimas de alegría salieran.

Los siguieron hasta los limites de la ciudad de Yunping, y ahí, se despedirían...

-Joven Maestro Wei, iré en esta dirección.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-Una vez preguntó que haría después de que todo esto terminara? Bueno, hablé con A_Yuan antes.-Durante su plática sobre su pasado, Lan Yuan sugirió que le gustaría ir a Qishan a enterrar las cenizas de su gente. Wen Ning estuvo de acuerdo.-También quiero ver si puedo encontrar cosas de mi hermana de cuando estaba viva para construir un cenotafio.

-Oh, podemos ir juntos.

-No es necesario.

-Mayor Wei, usted debe seguir su camino con Lan Wangji.-Agregó Lan Sizhui.

-¿Qué harás después, Wen Ning?

-Regresare a A_Yuan a Clouds Recesses, y después pensaré lo que haré, ya puede dejarme hacer mi propio camino.

-Está bien...-Asintió lentamente.

-Pero antes, necesito decirle algo.-Dijo Wen Ning, llamando la atención de Wei Ying.

-¿Qué es?

-Me gustaría decírselo en privado.

-Oh...

Durante el camino con A_Yuan en su búsqueda, pudo reflexionar sobre algo; sus sentimientos. Eran algo que nunca le había dicho a su Maestro a pesar del tiempo de éstos. Ahora, que no sabía en cuánto tiempo lo volvería a ver, tal vez sería el momento indicado.

Los dos se alejaron bastantes metros de Lan Wangji y Lan Sizhui. Wen Ning quería asegurarse de que no los escucharan y gracias a los arboles y la distancia, sus figuras no eran visibles.

-¿Qué querías decirme, Wen Ning?

Los dos se miraron fijamente.

-...

-¿Wen Ning?

-Estoy enamorado de usted.

Wei Ying no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo. No esperaba tales palabras. Sólo después de unos segundos fue capaz de formular palabras.

-Wen Ning, yo no...

-No espero que me corresponda.-Dijo Wen Ning antes de que el otro pudiera terminar.-Yo sólo...quería decirlo. No sé en cuánto tiempo podré volver a verlo y yo...tenía que decirlo.

Wei Ying se quedó por un momento en silencio antes de preguntar.

-¿Cuánto...?

-¿Eh?

-¿Desde cuándo tú estás...?

-Desde antes de su muerte, cuando todos estábamos en los Túmulos Funerarios...

Wei Ying no sabía qué decir, en ese tiempo él...

-Y yo te decía que debías...-El rostro de Wei Ying se distorsionó en una de culpa.

Wen Ning supo al instante a qué lado se dirigían los pensamientos de Wei Ying.

-No, usted no me obligó a nada, yo estaba dispuesto...

-Pero tú estabas enamorado y yo me aproveche de eso, eso no...

-Yo fui quien decidió mantenerlo así, usted tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Wei Ying no pudo responder a la actitud sincera y firme de Wen Ning, y el sentimiento de culpa no desapareció en ningún momento.

-Wen Ning.-Después de unos minutos lo llamó; acercándose más a él.-Gracias, por siempre apoyarme y seguirme a pesar de todo. Yo te lo devolveré algún día.

-No es necesario, usted ya hizo suficiente.

Wei Ying sonrió levemente. Wen Ning no esperaba que su Maestro se acercaría a él repentinamente, y mucho menos esperaba sentir los labios contrarios con los suyos. Duro unos segundos, unos cortos segundos que lo hicieron sentir mil cosas en un momento.

Wei Ying se separó con una sonrisa.-Gracias. _Tal vez en otra vida..._

No siguió su oración, y se dio la vuelta, volviendo con los demás. Wen Ning se quedó en el mismo lugar por unos segundos, intentando procesas antes de seguir sus pasos.

Observó cómo Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji seguían su camino, uno al lado del otro. A_Yuan y él se mantuvieron ahí hasta que los dos desaparecieron de su vista. 

Se observaron, y los dos asintieron. Se entendieron al instante, y regresando sobre sus pasos, avanzaron hacía su próximo destino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"No se encontraba triste, de hecho; se encontraba feliz por el desenlace. Aunque su Maestro, la persona que amaba; haya ido por un camino distinto al suyo; estaba feliz por él._

_Él sabía que Wei Wuxian sería feliz con Hanguang Jun, que estaría protegido a su lado. Y eso era suficiente para Wen Ning._

_Tal vez en el futuro lo volvería a ver, y podría estar con él; a pesar de que no sea en la forma que muchas veces imaginó. Pero eso no importaba, porque aún así, podría estar a su lado"._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que aclarar que este es el final de "Necesidad". Pero aún habrá un "Extra", que estoy segura que les gustara, sobretodo a las personas que no quedaron satisfechas con el final.  
> Los quiero <3  
> ❤❤❤


	12. Extra: Diferentes Circunstancias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde han sufrido modificaciones los primeros episodios, y en donde puedes participar en varias encuestas. También respondo cualquier duda.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni traducciones sin mi permio

-¡Wen Ning!

Wei Ying saltó a los brazos del otro cuando visualizó su figura entrando por la puerta, sin permitirle dar un sólo paso al interior de la casa.

-¿Podrías por lo menos dejarnos pasar, no?-Habló otra figura detrás de Wen Ning, con voz femenina.

-No lo vi en todo el día, Wen Qing.-Declaró Wei Ying.-Cuando desperté, él ya no se encontraba a mi lado.-Dijo con un tono dolido fingido.

-Aún me sorprende cómo tu hermano aún no te ha echado de la empresa por despertar siempre tarde.-Dijo Wen Qing, mientras se adentraba en la cocina del hogar.

-Él me adora.

-Claro.-Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se perdía de los ojos de los otros dos.

Durante su corta plática, Wei Ying y Wen Ning se adentraron al interior con dirección a la acogedora sala, donde Wen Ning dejó sus cosas en la mesa antes de desplomarse en el asiento más cercano. Wei Ying no dudó en acercarse a él en ese momento.

-Wen Ning, no me levantaste como todos los días, ni siquiera te despediste.-Se quejó de manera infantil mientras invadía el espacio personal del otro, pero esto no pareció molestar a Wen Ning.

-No quise despertarte, te veías muy cómodo.-Se explicó.

-No es algo que realmente me molestara.-Dijo con un puchero.-Me sentí muy solo al despertar...

Wen Ning suspiró, ya acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas. Pero no es algo de lo que se quejara; le gustaba el lado cariñoso que mostraba con él.

-Wen Ning.-Lo llamó.

-¿Mmn?

-¿Estarás muy ocupado hoy?-Preguntó, acurrucándose a su lado, satisfecho con sentir el calor corporal del otro.

-No, sólo son pequeñas cosas. No tardaré mucho.

-Bien.-Dijo con una sospechosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La agradable y silenciosa convivencia, fue interrumpida con la presencia de Wen Qing, quien había tomado nuevamente sus cosas, pareciendo tener un poco de prisa.

-Los veré mañana.-Dijo sin esperar una respuesta, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Ser una de las doctoras más famosas del país no era fácil, su tiempo era preciado.

Wei Ying y Wen Ning se despidieron a pesar de saber que ella no los escucharía. Siempre era así.

Los dos se mantuvieron en la misma posición por unos minutos. Era agradable estar con la persona que más aprecias y sólo disfrutar de su presencia, sobretodo si últimamente no habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos. Después de todo, Wen Ning ayudaba constantemente a su hermana, y Wei Ying no era tan poco considerado como para no ayudar a Jiang Cheng.

Wei Ying, quien era el que más demostraba cómo le irritaba no poder estar con su pareja las 24 horas del día; fue el primero en juntar sus labios, empezando un vaíven lento, aún con la finalidad de sólo disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Wen Ning no dudó en corresponder, porque aunque no lo demostrara, también necesitaba más tiempo con su pareja, como cuando eran adolescentes.

En los lentos besos, poco a poco se presentaron insignificantes mordidas; que empezaban a dejar sus labios con un color rojizo intenso. Al igual que pequeños jadeos empezaron a escapar de sus labios, demostrando cómo el beso cambiaba a uno más apasionado, dejando de lado la dulzura inicial.

Wei Ying, un poco desesperado por la velocidad; fue el primero en cambiar su posición, ahora tomando lugar en los muslos de Wen Ning, sentándose sobre ellos en un movimiento rápido, al principio tomando un poco por sorpresa a Wen Ning. No sólo le dio la libertad a él de poder besar de mejor manera al otro y poder sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, el cual empezaba a sentir un creciente calor, que lo quemaba poco a poco; sino también que Wen Ning ahora podía pasear sus manos y tocar su cuerpo con descaro, aún encima de la ropa.

Se mantuvieron por un momento así, sólo compartiendo fluidos y acariciándose mutuamente. Fue en el momento en que Wen Ning sintió cómo las manos de Wei Ying empezaban a desabotonar la bata que aún portaba de su trabajo, que entendió hasta donde quería llegar el otro.

-A_Ying.-Se alejó de él. Aunque eso no sirvió de mucho cuando Wei Ying, hambriento; atacó sus cuello, empezando a repartir besos por la piel y dejando notorias marcas por donde sus labios pasaban.

-A_Ying.-Volvió a llamarlo. Con un resoplido, Wei Ying hizo caso al otro, pero sólo alejó su rostro del cuello de su pareja, viéndolo con una expresión molesta.

-¿Acaso no quieres?-Preguntó, aún observándolo a los ojos.

-N_no es eso.-Wen Ning apartó la vista ante la mirada tan fija del otro.

Wei Ying se enterneció ante la apariencia tímida del otro, una que sólo pocas veces presentaba, muy diferente a cuando lo conoció.

-¿Entonces?-Susurró en su oído; sin poder evitar su lado travieso, quien le gritaba que aprovechara el estado indefenso del otro.-¿Por qué estás tan tímido?, responde...

-Debo...debo hacer lo del trabajo, yo...-Wen Ning no podía ignorar el aliento cálido del otro en su cuello; llenado su cuerpo de leves escalofríos. También lamentaba cómo su voz demostraba de manera sencilla su sentir, siendo una presa fácil para Wei Ying.

-Dijiste que era algo no muy grande, entonces lo puedes dejar para después.

Wen Ning no respondió. Sus palabras fueron utilizadas en su contra.

-Vamos A_Ning, te necesito...-Wei Ying se encargó de decir todo en el oído de Wen Ning. Conocía sus debilidades. Lo conocía tanto como se conocía a sí mismo.

Wei Ying sonrió cuando sus labios fueron demandados con brutalidad; deteniendo cualquier próxima palabra que pudiera salir de sus labios, ya rojos por las anteriores mordidas.

Dio un gran suspiró cuando las manos ajenas de filtraron por debajo de su camisa, empezando a recorrer con algo de desesperación la piel pálida. Las manos de Wei Ying se dirigieron hacía el cuero cabelludo de Wen Ning, jalando con un poco de impaciencia, intentando de alguna forma hacer el beso aún más apasionado que antes.

Ahora con el permiso, las manos de Wei Ying desabotonaron con confianza y rapidez la bata, pronto terminando en un lugar cualquiera de la sala. De la misma manera, Wei Ying se deshizo de su camisa con ayuda de Wen Ning, dejando su torso desnudo y desprotegido de los ataques de Wen Ning, quien tomó entre sus labios una de los pezones de Wei Ying, empezando a succionarlo con insistencia; mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de darle placer a través de su toque algo brusco al otro, haciendo estremecer al otro en sus brazos.

Wei Ying acariciaba la espalda de Wen Ning, mientras gemía ante el trato del otro, satisfecho con el descontrol que había logrado en su pareja. Un alto gemido salió de sus labios cuando sintió cómo era mordido, refunfuñando un poco por el acto tan brusco.

-Wen Ning, cama...-Susurró una vez se alejó del otro, observando su rostro hambriento y desenfocado.

Wen Ning asintió, entendiendo claramente las suplicas del otro, y con eso en mente, no dudó en cargarlo y llevarlo a la habitación que compartían los dos. No fue difícil al tener fuerzas parecidas, y que Wei Ying tuviera un cuerpo delgado.

Wei Ying cayó de espaldas contra la cama, dejando a su cuerpo como la principal presa de la mirada fija de Wen Ning, pero antes de atacarlo; se encargó de deshacerse de sus últimas vestimentas con desesperación. Wei Ying tampoco perdió el tiempo, y se deshizo de sus pantalones, lanzándolos a un lugar al azar y que poco le importaba.

Observó por un momento más cómo Wen Ning quedaba poco a poco más desnudo. Le causaba gracia ver cómo había cambiado el otro durante el tiempo que han estado juntos, destacando su descaro en estos momentos de intimidad. Si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que Wen Ning sería alguien muy descarado en la cama, posiblemente se hubiera reído de él.

Atascado en sus pensamientos, no fue muy consciente del momento en que Wen Ning había trepado por la cama, rápidamente tomando sus labios apasionadamente. Quedo atrapado entre el cuerpo de Wen Ning y la cama a sus espaldas. Sólo pudo suspirar satisfecho cuando sintió las manos contrarias empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con paciencia, pellizcando levemente en algunos sitios que él sabía que eran sensibles.

Durante el momento, donde por fin sus cuerpos se encontraron abiertamente, sin ningún tipo de prenda por en frente, que no les permitiera sentir el calor del otro; fue el momento donde Wei Ying no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. El tiempo pasaba aterradoramente rápido para él.

Hace sólo un poco menos de un año que se había casado, hace sólo menos de un año que se había casado con el niño peculiar de su clase.

No hubiera nunca imaginado que el niño nuevo de su clase, se volvería tan importante para él en el futuro. Mucho menos imaginaba que sería importante para él de manera romántica.

Ese día, fue consciente de cómo la mirada del otro se mantenía constantemente en él durante el transcurso de las primeras clases, y cómo al encararlo, éste volteaba su vista al instante. Fue hasta el momento en que llegó el receso, en que por fin se había decidido a hablarle.

También se dio cuenta de cómo el otro parecía tener problemas para poder hacer amigos, ya que se mantenía solo, y nadie parecía dispuesto a acercarse a él; todos excepto Wei Ying.

Recordaba con gracia cómo en su primera conversación, Wen Ning lo llamaba varias veces "Maestro Wei", le parecía curioso, ya que eran del mismo grado como para que lo llamará de manera tan formal. Wen Ning repetía constantemente este error, al final, regañándose a sí mismo internamente; esto siempre le divertía a Wei Ying, a quien le parecía muy tierno su molestia. Todo esto duró dos semanas.

Wen Ning siempre parecía reacio a llamarle "Wei Ying", no parecía muy cómodo al decirlo, poco después descubrió que él aún no consideraba que fueran lo suficientemente cercanos. Siempre se había preguntado si Wen Ning era de una familia con reglas del siglo pasado como para pensar en algo así de manera tan seria. Tiempo después descubrió que la familia de Wen Ning era una familia completamente normal. El raro era Wen Ning.

También recordaba cómo en varios proyectos, Wen Ning parecía cambiar su nombre a "Wei Wuxian", confundiéndolo. Semanas después, este habito desapareció.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y ellos se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Lograron compartir intereses y gustos, y complementar sus personalidades tan diferentes.

Se les podía ver seguido juntos, incluso algunas veces se veían en la casa de alguno de los dos, o fuera de la escuela en algún lugar público. Para todos los demás, se habían convertido en mejores amigos. Después de todo, compartían todo y siempre se apoyaban.

_"¿Qué más podrían ser, sino mejores amigos?"._

Wei Ying nunca olvidaría el día en que Wen Ning había terminado terriblemente herido por su causa; pero se lo agradecía completamente.

Esa tarde, no esperó ser atacado por un grupo grande comandado por Jin Zixun; el horrible primo de Jin Zixuan, novio de su hermana, Jiang Yanli. Siempre habían sido enemigos, pero Wei Ying no esperó que el otro caerían tan bajo como para venir con un grupo sólo por él. Era una pelea completamente injusta, y Wei Ying pronto cayó en sus manos.

Esa misma tarde, se iba a ver con Wen Ning en una de las múltiples cafeterías de la zona, pero todos sus planes fueron destrozados por un sola persona.

Contra un grupo tan grande, Wei Ying quedó terriblemente arrinconado. En ese momento, pensó que sería golpeado hasta que Jin Zixun estuviera satisfecho; no esperaba que Wen Ning apareciera en ese momento para ayudarlo. Al parecer, Wen Ning había estado buscando por la zona, en busca de él; ya que se encontraba preocupado; después de todo, Wei Ying nunca faltaba.

Pero incluso si lo ayudaba, la batalla aún era injusta; pero los dos pudieron aguantar hasta el momento en que Jin Zixuan llegó, agitado; a la pelea, rápidamente deteniendo a su primo y a los que lo acompañaban; obviamente Jin Zixun nunca se pondría en contra de Jin Zixuan, tampoco era tan estúpido. Siempre había preferencias. Si se lo decía a sus padres, estaría muerto.

Para su suerte, Wen Ning no tuvo que ir a ningún hospital; lo cual en un principio había preocupado a Wei Ying, ya que el otro insistía en recibir los golpes que iban dirigidos a él. Pero Wen Qing, un prodigio en medicina; pudo sanar a su hermano y a Wei Ying con facilidad; sólo Wen Ning tuvo que descansar algunos días en casa.

En esos días, Wei Ying se encargaba de ir a la casa de Wen Ning diario. En el fondo se sentía un poco culpable por haber metido a Wen Ning en la pelea; y que éste dijera lo contrario tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Se encargaba de alegrar a Wen Ning, contándole su vida diaria, trayendo algunos videojuegos o películas; todo lo necesario para poder mantener a alguien entretenido y que no pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

A pesar de su curiosidad, nunca le preguntó por qué parecía tener más experiencia peleando de la que debería, sobretodo siendo alguien tan tímido como Wen Ning.

No podría olvidar tan fácilmente todos los sentimientos que había sentido al ver a su _amigo_ tan herido por su causa.

Otro gran momento que nunca podría olvidar, fue en un día cualquiera. Para ese momento ya se encontraban en su último año antes de entrar a la educación superior; donde el empezaría junto con Jiang Cheng a adentrarse a los asuntos de la reconocida empresa de los Jiang, siendo monitoreados por el mismo Jiang Fengmian. Mientras que Wen Ning seguiría la carrera que siempre había caracterizado a su familia, estudiaría medicina como su hermana.

Ese día, antes de ingresar a las aulas, había sido arrastrado por una joven que pedía hablar con él en el receso. Lo primero que imaginó Wei Ying, fue que se le declararía, como muchas veces había sucedido durante su estadía en el colegio.

Se separó de Wen Ning, diciéndole que tenía que hablar con alguien, él no pidió explicaciones y le dijo que se adelantaría. Eso era algo más que le agradaba de Wen Ning.

Al llegar y observar cómo el rostro de la chica se mantenía rojo e incluso se incrementaba, pensó que había acertado en su teoría. No esperó que poco después, una carta con delicados diseños se tendería en frente de él.

Wei Ying iba a preguntar, pero ella habló antes.

 _"_ _Podrías...por favor...dársela por mí a...Wen Ning"._ Lo recordaba, recordaba las palabras exactas, al igual que el rostro tímido y rojo, y su hablar titubeante.

Wei Ying se sintió por un momento...vacío.

_"La carta no era para él, sino para Wen Ning..."._

La idea lo hizo...enfurecer. Pero nunca lo demostró. Mantuvo una sonrisa mientras tomaba la carta en sus manos, intentando no romperla en el proceso; y le dijo: "Claro, yo se la daré".

Se retiró intentando ignorar la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica. Pronto llegó con Wen Ning, y se la dio directamente como algo que no tenía importancia para él, a pesar de la gran curiosidad que sentía por saber qué había escrito.

Wen Ning no le permitió ver la carta con él, pero él intentaba por lo menos leer las expresiones del otro. Muchas veces notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y él volvió a sentirse...vacío, tal vez...triste.

Lo único que le dijo Wen Ning fue que la chica se llamaba Qiu Linmei, y que era de un grado inferior a los dos. En realidad no le había puesto la suficiente atención. Según Wen Ning, se encontraba con ella en las mañanas, y durante el camino hacía el colegio, conversaban un rato antes de ingresar al campus; donde se separaban.

Wei Ying durante toda la tarde y noche, se sintió intranquilo; sobretodo por las últimas palabras de Wen Ning.

_"Quiere que nos veamos mañana detrás de la escuela; ella...quiere decirme algo..."._

_"¡¿Qué más podría ser, sino una confesión?!"._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Aunque no debería hacerlo; se encontraba allí, viendo a la lejanía cómo Wen Ning y Qiu Linmei se encontraban.

A pesar de que no sabía leer perfectamente los labios, pudo ver claramente el rostro decepcionado pero compresivo de la joven. Ella preguntó algo más, y Wen Ning no parecía tener problema en responder; pero Wei Ying se encontraba demasiado lejos como para entenderlos...

Como esperaba, Wen Ning le dijo que la había rechazado, y Wei Ying fingió indiferencia, a pesar de la confusa satisfacción que sentía en su interior.

 _"En ese tiempo aún no conocía mis propios sentimientos"_. Wei Ying recordó.

Siempre existió algo que le causaba gracia a Wei Ying, y le gustaba a veces burlarse de ello.

Cuando Wen Ning parecía celoso de Lan Zhan; sobretodo cuando estaban juntos.

Lan Zhan había sido su amigo, o por lo menos para él. A pesar de que no se hablaban tanto como él hubiera querido; muchas veces Lan Zhan había demostrado ser muy confiable. Pero Wen Ning no parecía verlo de la misma manera, y múltiples veces lo había abrazado de manera íntima en frente de él; mostrándose algo descarado, muy diferente al usual Wen Ning.

Muchas veces se había aprovechado de eso pero, también notaba cómo Wen Ning múltiples veces había visto a Lan Zhan con "rencor", como si éste le hubiera robado lo más preciado en su vida.

Un día, simplemente todo cambió entre ellos.

Se encontraba en casa de Wen Ning, los dos solos; ya que su hermana se encontraba fuera, al igual que sus padres; la casa era totalmente de ellos.

Como muchas veces anteriores, solo habían jugado videojuegos y vieron películas, al rededor de comida chatarra. Lo último siendo criticado por Wen Ning por ser demasiada sólo ellos dos; pero no le importaba eso a Wei Ying.

En este momento se encontraban en la sala, viendo una película de ciencia-ficción; solo ellos dos. No era incomodo, su confianza había incrementado con cada día, que en el momento en que hubiera silencio entre los dos, ninguno tendría la necesidad de romperlo.

Esta misma confianza era la que permitía a Wei Ying recargarse en Wen Ning con descaro, tomando el regazo de éste como su almohada.

Observaba la película recostado, tomando cada cierto tiempo frituras de la bolsa más cercana a él.

Era totalmente consciente de la mirada de Wen Ning sobre su persona. Cada cierto tiempo su mirada bajaría para verlo por unos segundos, antes de volver a la película. Y las pocas veces en las que Wei Ying lo había encarado, Wen Ning evadía su mirada como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero su rostro ligeramente rojo no lo ayudaba. Wei Ying se reía en esos momentos, y Wen Ning sólo podía sonrojarse aún más.

En algún punto de la película, Wei Ying dejó de darle atención a ésta; centrándose únicamente en la mano de Wen Ning sobre su pecho, quien parecía entretenido con jugar con el cuello de su camisa.

Parecía que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo suave que parecían. Y con eso en mente, no dudó en tomarla entre sus manos, acariciándola levemente, descubriendo que era tan suave como parecía.

Wen Ning se tensó ante el repentino agarre, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, o por lo menos, hasta que empezó a sentir que las caricias parecían eternas, diciéndole que el otro ya no parecía tan interesado en la película.

-¿Wei Ying?

-No me había dado cuenta de que tu mano es muy suave.-Dijo, sorprendiendo un poco a Wen Ning.

-Bueno, creo que...sus manos también lo son.-Dijo evadiendo un poco la mirada, tímido.

Wei Ying rió bajo.-Me gusta ver tu cara sonrojada. Es lindo.

Wen Ning esta vez sí mostró un rostro exaltado. Realmente no esperaba tales palabras, y tener ahora la mirada tan fija del otro en sí, lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Pero en esta misma posición, podía ver cómo los ojos del otro se encontraban ligeramente desenfocados. Eso le recordaban...otros tiempos...

Recordar todo, le dio cierta valentía a Wen Ning, y sin dudar acarició abiertamente la mejilla de Wei Ying

-Yo creo que tú te ves más lindo.-Era algo que hace bastante tiempo había querido decir, pero el momento perfecto nunca se había presentado.

Wei Ying se sorprendió por las palabras del otro, y pronto se sintió cálido en su interior, tan cálido que quiso que perdurara para siempre. No alejó la mano de Wen Ning, e incluso la atrapó entre la suya, para asegurar que no pueda alejarla.

Mantuvieron su vista en los ojos del otro, transmitiendo sus sentimientos; sentimientos que sólo uno de ellos conocía a la perfección. El audio de la película se había convertido en un eco para los dos.

El primero en atreverse a cortar la distancia fue Wen Ning, teniendo en claro qué es lo que quería. Wei Ying observó esto, y no lo alejó. Algo le decía que sólo se dejara guiar por Wen Ning.

Pronto sucedió, y sus labios se unieron, empezando con una danza lenta y paciente; como si sus bocas se estuvieron conociendo, o tal vez sólo...recordándose.

Los dos ya tenían los ojos cerrados, sólo dejándose guiar; sobretodo Wei Ying, quien se dejaba derretir ante la inexplicable experiencia que poseía Wen Ning.

Con el tiempo, un toque más profundo se volvió _necesidad_ entre los dos, y cómo su cuerpo mandaba, el ingreso de sus lenguas se hizo presente, al igual que lo ligeros jadeos entremedio del beso.

Wei Ying pronto se reincorporó, abandonando su cómodo sitio en el regazo de Wen Ning. Y cómo si los mínimos segundos en los que estuvieron separados fueran una tortura, tan pronto obtuvo una posición más cómoda, volvieron a unir sus labios.

El beso tierno y dulce desapareció totalmente, quedando únicamente un beso apasionado, donde cada segundo separados era una tortura insoportable. Los jadeos empezaron a llenar la habitación a una velocidad alarmante, pero sólo eran ellos dos, así que no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Un poco brusco, Wen Ning recostó a Wei Ying en el sofá; y al tener tan vulnerable al otro, no dudó en atacar su cuello, empezando a succionar por donde pasaban sus labios.

Wei Ying se sentía excitado y ligeramente alarmado ante la rapidez del otro; pero no decía nada, él sólo se dejaba llevar. Pero su consciencia volvió tan pronto sintió cómo una mano fría se adentraba con descaro por debajo de su camisa, trazando líneas invisibles en su piel.

Tan pronto lo sintió, alejó al otro con brusquedad. Y lo miró confundido.

Wen Ning se alarmó por su movimiento y lo observó de la misma manera.

_"¿Por qué me alejó de esa manera? ¿Acaso él no...?"._

Aunque lo miraba esperando una respuesta, ésta nunca llegó. Tan pronto cómo Wei Ying los observó a ambos, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo; salió corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Wen Ning se quedó estupefacto ante el acto, y sólo pudo gritar su nombre al oír la puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

Wei Ying llegó a la casa de los Jiang lo más rápido que pudo, y al entrar sólo ignoró los llamados de confusión de Jiang Yanli y Jiang Cheng. Sintiéndose refugiado en su habitación, pudo pensar de mejor manera en lo que acababa de suceder hace sólo unos minutos.

Había perdido su primer beso con Wen Ning, su mejor amigo.

 _"Ahora...ahora cómo podría verlo a la cara, cómo puedo seguir comportándome de la misma manera ante su presencia sin poder evitar recordar lo que acababa de suceder"._

Varios pensamientos empezaron a rodear la mente de Wei Ying, que sólo hicieron que su corazón empezara a latir más rápido de lo normal. Hasta que se detuvo en uno es específico. _"Wen Ning fue el que me besó primero, ¿No?"._

Millones de conclusiones cruzaron su mente, pero sin importar cuál fuera, esto...no debió pasar. Este simple pensamiento fue el que le prohibió poder acercarse a Wen Ning de la misma manera los próximos días.

Aunque Wen Ning intentaba acercarse al otro, Wei Ying lo ignoraba; y eso fue algo que todos notaron; y como se esperaba, empezaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Esto no les importó a ninguno de los dos, porque ellos sabían la verdad; y Jiang Cheng ayudaba a desmentir algunas cuantas que eran totalmente irrealistas.

Fue en el tercer día, en que Wen Ning se hartó de la situación. Esa tarde, después del colegio; Wen Ning fue a la casa de Wei Ying, donde Jiang Yanli le permitió entrar para su buena suerte. Wen Ning no dudó en abrir la puerta de la habitación de Wei Ying sin pedir ningún tipo de aprobación, sabía que si él lo llamaba, éste nunca le abriría.

Wei Ying quedó estupefacto ante la presencia imprevista de Wen Ning, pero quedó aún más perdido cuando fue acorralado en su propia cama y el cuerpo de Wen Ning. Y en este mismo movimiento, sus labios fueron reclamados con desesperación, robándole el aire en el proceso. Lo suficiente como para no poder reclamarle.

Después de que el beso terminó, Wei Ying no pudo decir nada, o por lo menos no antes de ser interrumpido por Wen Ning, quien sin titubear, había dicho con firmeza que se encontraba totalmente enamorado de él.

Ninguna palabra pudo salir de los labios de Wei Ying ante la declaración; sólo pudo escuchar las siguientes palabras, donde Wen Ning, con el rostro sonrojado; decía desde hace cuanto tiempo tenía esa clase de sentimientos, y sobretodo explicando que lo del beso, no fue ningún tipo de error y él realmente lo deseaba.

Wei Ying sentía sus mejillas arder cada vez más ante cada palabra de Wen Ning, y a la vez, sentía su pecho arder. Fue en ese momento, donde supo exactamente lo que quería.

Tomando entre sus manos el rostro Wen Ning, no dudó en besar sus labios con rapidez. Este acto tomó por sorpresa a Wen Ning, pero él no dudó en responder.

Los dos se mantuvieron en los brazos del otro, aún besándose por unos minutos, donde el beso sólo era lento y dulce; derritiendo poco a poco a los dos ante el calor que empezaban a presentar.

Para su desgracia, el aire pronto hizo falta, separándolos. Se miraron por un momento a los ojos, antes de sonreírse mutuamente.

Desde ese momento empezaron una nueva etapa en su vida.

Todos empezaron a notar cómo las interacciones entre los dos cambiaron, volviéndose más íntimas; incluso algunos empezaron a sentirse ligeramente incómodos a un lado de ellos; al final lo mejor era simplemente dejarlos solos.

Los pocos que habían tenido la mala suerte de haberlos visto detrás de la institución besándose, tampoco se atrevieron a decir algo.

Cuando la relación se hizo pública, nadie se sorprendió ante la noticia.

Wei Ying recordaba perfectamente su primera vez. Lo nervioso que estaba a pesar de que su personalidad desvergonzada no lo demostraba; pero Wen Ning lo conocía, y no dudó en tranquilizarlo con besos.

Al final, los dos se enredaron entre sí, encantados con sentir al otro contra su piel. Las caricias y besos fueron memorables para ambos, y los dos no pudieron quedar más que satisfechos esa noche, sólo rodeados de los gemidos de ambos y el calor del momento. Después de ese momento, los dos volvieron a unirse múltiples veces, cada una igual de especial que la anterior.

Antes de que terminaran el año, los dos ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para vivir juntos. Las dos familias no se opusieron ante la idea, después de todo ya había aprobado a la pareja meses atrás.

A pesar de que no habían pedido ningún tipo de ayuda, las dos familias no se sintieron cómodas dejándolos solos. Al final, los dos recibieron un piso algo grande para sólo dos personas. Wei Ying y Wen Ning sólo pudieron aceptar.

Los siguientes meses antes de terminar el año fueron tranquilos para los dos, se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro, aparte de que tenían más privacidad como pareja.

El tiempo pasó aterradoramente rápido, y pronto los dos se sintieron seguros para dar el gran paso.

Se aseguraron de invitar a todas las personas posibles a su boda, y éstas mismas se aseguraron de ir. Recibieron miles de felicitaciones y apoyo, deseándoles lo mejor a ambos. Los dos disfrutaron del momento, rodeados de personas que realmente los apreciaban, aunque algunos no llegaran a decirlo.

Los dos celebraron en privado en la luna de miel, satisfechos con lo que habían logrado ambos, y que se esforzarían por mantener. Los dos se mantuvieron juntos, incluso en los pequeños momentos desagradables que tuvieron que sufrir, tanto en lo laboral como en lo social.

Pasaron por todo, hasta hoy...

Wei Ying, aunque le aterraba pensar en cómo todo sucedió tan rápido; se sentía feliz y satisfecho con su vida actual, para él no pudo ser mejor.

Sonrió un poco nostálgico al recordar el pasado; y pronto dejó salir un gran gemido al sentir a su amante adentrarse nuevamente en él.

-¡Ah, Wen Ning!-Gritó mientras se aferraba a la espalda del otro.

Wen Ning no dijo nada, sólo avanzando con cuidado al interior de Wei Ying, que ya se encontraba sensible al haber tenido su segundo orgasmo minutos atrás. 

Al saber que su pareja ya se encontraba cómoda y que incluso él empezaba a mover sus caderas hacía su miembro, intentando buscar más fricción; Wen Ning se sintió seguro en moverse; empezando con un ritmo rápido y sin piedad, ocasionando más de los desvergonzados gemidos de Wei Ying, que llenaban la habitación en su totalidad. 

Wen Ning mantenía sus manos unidas con las de Wei Ying a los costados de su rostro, inmovilizándolo. En una posición tan vulnerable, Wei Ying era presa fácil de las mordidas de Wen Ning, las cuales se encargaba de repartir por todo el torso de Wei Ying, al igual que su cuello. 

-Wen Ning, Wen Ning...ah...

Wei Ying llamaba su nombre incesantemente entre gemidos, convirtiéndolo en su palabra favorita. 

-Wen Ning...bésame...

Wen Ning no dudó en obedecer esa orden, la orden que para él, _había iniciado todo_.

Los gemidos de Wei Ying quedaban atrapados entre los labios de Wen Ning y los suyos, amortiguándolos. Un gemido especialmente más fuerte interrumpió su beso. Wen Ning supo al instante que el otro pronto llegaría al clímax, y él, no dudó en mantener el ritmo e incluso incrementarlo.

-¡Ah, Wen Ning! Yo...ya no...¡Ah!

En unos pocos minutos, Wei Ying se vino mientras soltaba un gran gemido, manchando su vientre y el de Wen Ning; su cuerpo quedó sin fuerzas, al control total de Wen Ning mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Wen Ning tampoco pudo más, y poco tiempo después él también se vino, sólo que él en el interior del otro. Wei Ying soltó un bajo gemido al sentirse lleno.

La habitación se llenó de las respiraciones desiguales y aceleradas. Y durante ese corto tiempo, los dos pudieron acomodarse en la cama, cubriéndose con la delgada manta. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, sólo disfrutando del calor corporal del otro; abrazados.

-Wen Ning...-Lo llamó.

-¿Mmn?

-Tú crees...que en otra vida estuvimos juntos.-Wei Ying esperaba la típica respuesta, pero al final fue completamente diferentes.

-No, no lo creo.

Wei Ying volteó a verlo confundido.

-¿Cómo? Pensé que dirías que sí.-Dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Wen Ning apartó la mirada, y dijo un poco sonrojado.-No creo haber tenido tanta suerte dos veces.

Wei Ying quedó sorprendido, y rápidamente se enterneció con la vista que tenía de Wen Ning. Sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó a los brazos del otro, besándolo en el proceso; segundos después se alejó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro, abrazándolo.

-Entonces debí ser un idiota en mi vida pasada.-Declaró.

Wen Ning sonrió, pero no le dio la razón; sólo él también abrazó el otro más protectoramente. Wei Ying sólo pudo escuchar un bajo y casi inaudible murmullo.

- _Tal vez...eran diferentes circunstancias._

_Fin_


End file.
